Meu Sol e Lua
by Shadow.laet
Summary: ROYAI -Riza recebe um presente estranho de uma pessoa desconhecida. O que atrai a atenção de todos, até mesmo de Roy, ainda que ele não queira demonstrar, só que a situação piora quando ele descobre que ela pode se casar. EPÍLOGO-terminada
1. Tulipa

Uma batida à porta despertou todos os integrantes daquela sala de um transe. Todos haviam permanecido compenetrados em suas tarefas habituais até aquele momento. De qualquer modo, nenhum deles esperava alguém.

-Entre. –Roy falou em um tom pouco alto, a fim de que fosse ouvido através da porta. Em seguida, um soldado entrou com uma pequena caixa entre os dedos, bateu uma continência um tanto exagerada, provavelmente era novo no local.

-Tenho um pacote. –naquele momento todos voltavam suas atenções ao que deveria fazer. Não precisavam de muito para saber o que era e para quem era entregue o pacote. Provavelmente algum presente para o Coronel, de alguma mulher.

-Deixe em cima da mesa. –ele falou sem muita emoção e apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos, voltara sua atenção para os papéis que estava lendo antes de ser interrompido.

Mas o pacote não chegou à sua mesa. O soldado caminhou em direção à outra pessoa. Parando a frente de Riza, ele depositou a pequena caixa em um local que ela pudesse notar.

A loira levantou os olhos em tom duvidoso.

-Acho que se enganou, soldado. –ao som de sua voz, as atenções se voltaram para ela.

-Pediram que eu entregasse à Tenente Riza Hawkeye. Com licença. –ele bateu novamente uma continência e saiu pela porta. Riza observou a caixa com algum interesse, achando estranho que aquilo lhe fora destinado.

-Não vai abrir? –Roy perguntou com um falso desinteresse, sua face estava levemente voltada para a subordinada. Ele era o único discreto naquela sala, os outros homens observavam descaradamente na tentativa de descobrir o que era o presente.

-Que escolha eu tenho? Vocês parecem estar mais interessados que eu.

Riza observou mais uma vez o presente. Uma caixa vermelha, tão pequena que cabia dentro de suas duas mãos fechadas. Havia um laço dourado e fino no topo, prendendo um pequeno bilhete. Ela riu levemente, achando graça daquilo, só poderia ser uma brincadeira, mas tomou o papel e leu.

_Fora de época, eu sei. Achei dentro do armário. Caso elas floresçam, poderia aceitar o que pedi?_

Riza largou uma risada sem graça e sentiu a face arder, o que surpreendeu ainda mais os ocupantes. Ela desfez o laço e abriu a caixa, observando um objeto semelhante a uma flor. Contudo parecia morto, com um tom marrom de envelhecido.

A loira lançou uma olhar aos ocupantes e parou em Roy, que parecia ignorá-la, pois já havia direcionado o olhar aos papéis. Deu um leve suspiro e se levantou andando até a janela, onde manteve seu olhar fixo no horizonte.

Há alguns dias pensara naquilo e não precisava de muito para se decidir, mas aquele bulbo de flor lhe daria algum tempo para pensar. Ainda que sua decisão acabava de ser tomada.

Permaneceu, por alguns segundos, parada e observando a cidade, até que voltou a sua mesa e tomou o presente entre os dedos. Abriu a janela, deixando o vento frio de inverno incomodando os presentes e ergueu o braço para lançar o bulbo, parando naquela posição.

Seria melhor que o jogasse em sua casa, não iria ver aquela flor crescer e ser destruída ali. Fechou a janela e voltou para sua mesa, depositando o bulbo ao seu lado. Observou o calendário, constatando que era final de novembro.

-Voltem às suas atividades! –ela ordenou ao vê-los ainda observando-a. Ordem que não foi ignorada.

* * *

Aquele silêncio entre os dois não era habitual. Ela costumava levá-lo para casa todos os dias e ainda que não falassem sobre nada importante, sempre comentavam algum detalhe do dia e do trabalho.

Roy estava observando o painel do carro como quem esperava que algo saísse de lá, o que a loira achou um tanto engraçado. Aquele comportamento enfadonho não era costumeiro dele.

-Não vai sair nada de dentro do painel, Coronel. –ele saiu do transe e encostou a cabeça no banco fechando os olhos. Parecia cansado.

Não obstante, logo abriu os olhos e se reclinou ao painel novamente, desta vez tomando algo entre os dedos. Era o presente que Riza havia ganhado poucas horas atrás. Ele aproximou da face para observar com detalhes, mas não conseguia compreender o que era aquilo.

Riza riu da curiosidade do homem, mas o fez apenas para si.

-É um bulbo de tulipa, uma flor.

-Um presente pouco comum. Deve possuir algum significado para você, não é?

-Sim. –ela pausou, ponderava se deveria contar mais sobre aquilo. –São plantadas em outubro e tem que ficar congeladas por meses. Florescendo no meu aniversário.

-Quem mandou deve conhecê-la muito bem. Algum antigo namorado? –A loira virou sua face, desviando-a da estrada e observando o acompanhante.

-Isto é pessoal, senhor.

-Ora, você sabe tudo sobre mim e eu não conheço nada de você.

-Por que ao contrário do senhor, eu gosto de manter minha vida pessoal reclusa.

Ele fechou a cara e colocou o bulbo em cima do painel, como estava antes de tomá-lo em mãos. Encostou a cabeça novamente no banco e voltou sua atenção para a rua.

-Pela sua raiva de hoje cedo e de agora, quando toquei no assunto. Tenho impressão que acertei. –ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios, tomando sua costumeira postura arrogante.

Ela ignorou aquelas palavras, não precisava comentar todas as palavras dele e como não havia feito pergunta alguma, preferia continuar calada. Apenas pigarreou em sinal de que não gostava do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

Foi quando ela girou o volante para a esquerda, fazendo o carro virar. Uma luz branca atingiu o olho de Roy, que soltou um gemido de dor e levou a mão à face.

Riza parou o carro rapidamente, no meio da rua e se virou para o homem, que ainda permanecia curvado e pressionando o olho.

-O que aconteceu? –ele não respondeu de imediato, pois seu olho ardia bastante.

-Alguma coisa no meu olho.

-Deixe-me ver. –ela bufou, pensava que era algo pior, provavelmente algum tipo de sujeira entrara em seu olho. Ele havia retirado a mão dali, mas ainda permanecia com as pálpebras apertadas.

Aquele homem parecia uma criança quando se tratava de dor. Riza irritou-se com aquela atitude dele e tocou o olho, puxando as pálpebras com o dedo. Observou que o globo estava avermelhado.

Roy se surpreendeu com aquela atitude repentina. Ela franzia as sobrancelhas tentando ver se havia algo que pudesse ter causado sua dor e estava bastante próxima, contanto que ele sentia o ar das suas narinas tocarem sua face.

Riza permanecia observando seu globo ocular, ainda estava vermelho, mas não era motivo para aquele modo dele de ganir. Ela havia se assustado com aquilo e não devia ser nada para tal pânico.

A loira percebeu que Roy parecia paralisado enquanto ela o analisava, o que a surpreendeu. Ela deu um sorriso inconsciente, achando graça, ao notar aquilo e assoprou levemente o olho vermelho dele.

O moreno afastou a face piscando algumas vezes e saindo de seu torpor. Riza permaneceu com as mãos no ar, onde estava ele há poucos instantes.

Roy parecia sentir menos incomodado naquele momento, porque ele mirava fixamente as mãos dele. Inclinou-se para se aproximar, e franzindo as sobrancelhas, parecia ver algo em que não acreditava.

-O senhor está agindo estranho hoje. –Riza voltaria às mãos ao volante, caso Roy não as tivesse segurado. Ele engoliu em seco e voltou seus olhos para a face da loira, um pouco incomodada. Desviou novamente o olhar para a mão dela.

-Tenente, isto é... Um anel... Você vai se casar?

* * *

**Notas da autora: Bom, este capítulo é curtinho. Bem, eu não imagino escrever uma fic com muitos capítulos, então vai depender da aprovação geral. Se gostarem, eu acrescento mais capítulos, porque idéias eu tenho.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor.  
**


	2. Castelo de Cartas

Bem, agradeço quem deixou os reviews no último capítulo, respondi a todos individualmente(com cadastro) e agora para quem não tem cadastro, a resposta:

**Becs:** Infelizmente eu não posso responder a nenhuma dessas perguntas agora, mas garanto que vai descobrir em breve^^

**Reader:** ieuaoeia, eu fiquei com medo de não deixar ninguém curioso, mas tive sucesso com isso =p Bem, espero atender suas espectativas quanto aos próximos capítulos.^^

Vamos a fic então: 

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Castelo de Cartas.**

-Tenente, isto é... Um anel... Você vai se casar?

Riza perdeu o fôlego ao ouvir aquelas palavras, seus olhos avermelhados cresceram pela surpresa e em resposta ela puxou a mão energicamente. Não medira a força com que o fizera, o que acarretou no choque de seu cotovelo com o vidro atrás dela. Contraiu a face pela dor, mas a ignorou.

-Ainda não tenho certeza. –ela pronunciou virando a face para a rua e voltando a dirigir. Sua face era de descontentamento, explicitado pelos lábios contraídos e os olhos fixos.

-Para mim parece que já tomou sua decisão. –Roy resmungara se arrumando no banco. -Fica andando com esse troço no dedo e diz que não tem idéia.

-Esqueci de tirá-lo. –ela comunicou sem muita emoção na voz.

Era mentira e Riza sentia-se uma tola naquele momento. Esquecera sim de tirar o anel naquele dia, como vinha fazendo todos os dias desde a última semana. Mas havia decidido naquele dia, no momento em que viu a tulipa e a reação de seus companheiros.

Aquela flor era o símbolo deles. Quando jovens, ela fazia parte de um rito anual bastante incomum, mas que para eles tinha um grande significado. Plantavam dezenas de tulipas em outubro, no dia do aniversário dele, para florescerem exatamente no dia do de Riza.

Para dois jovens ingênuos, aquele seria o sinal divino, mas ela não acreditava mais naquilo. Não obstante, a flor ainda lhe era um sinal de afeto.

E, por isto, sua resposta era positiva. Quem melhor que ele? Quem a conhecia tanto quanto aquele homem? Roy Mustang? Não, Roy não sabia metade sobre ela do que aquele homem com o qual crescera.

E por qual motivo mentira? Ela não sabia responder.

-Pode manter isto em segredo, Coronel? –Roy voltou a olhá-la, a loira parecia ter adquirido outra postura. Estava novamente calma, como era típico dela. O moreno soltou um leve suspiro, indicando sua falta de vontade em fazer aquilo.

-Pode ser, mas há condições. –Riza ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, sem virar para olhá-lo. Roy a estava chantageando, e ela não gostava daquela idéia. –Eu quero ir caso este casamento ocorra e o anel ficará comigo até que você se decida.

Riza largou uma breve risada de nervosismo. De fato, a primeira condição era completamente aceitável, mas a segunda era absurda. A loira nunca daria aquele anel a ele. Principalmente a Roy. Ele, no mínimo, iria se aproveitar da posse do anel com alguma namorada.

-Pode ir, mas não vou deixar você ficar com o anel. –Riza parou o carro, já estava à frente da casa do moreno. Roy saiu do carro, mas não fechou a porta, apenas abaixou-se para que ela pudesse ver seu rosto e estendeu a mão.

-Tenente... Acho que nossos amigos terão uma bela surpresa amanhã. -Contrariada ela retirou o anel do dedo e o colocou na palma da mão do homem, que deu um largo sorriso. –Você acaba de me abrir muitas portas, Tenente. Você não possui idéia.

Roy fechou a porta atrás de si, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa para tomar a posse daquele objeto novamente. Riza mordeu o lábio inferior pela raiva que preenchia o seu ser. Como ele ousara usar o seu anel para... Sabe-se que coisas Roy Mustang fazia.

Pegou o bulbo da tulipa, ainda em cima do painel e lançou pela janela, tentando atingir o moreno. O bulbo atingiu a porta, por onde Roy entrara havia poucos segundos, e voltou, caindo no chão repleto de neve.

-Roy Mustang me tira do sério. –Ela apoiou a testa no volante e respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando recompor sua calma.

---

Riza pausou com a caneta, estava trabalhando em algum relatório. Iniciou a balançar a caneta com os dedos, fazendo-a se chocar com a madeira rápida e seguidamente, produzindo um som irritante.

Parou com aquilo e olhou o relatório outra vez, tentando se concentrar. Vão ato, ela voltou a brincar com a caneta, era tão inconsciente o que fazia.

-Isto consegue ser bem irritante, Tenente.-Riza levantou os olhos ao perceber o que fazia e voltou a atenção para Roy. Há uma semana ele pegara aquele anel e ela não havia tido oportunidade de pedi-lo.

Outra mentira. Oportunidades não lhe faltavam, mas não sabia como usá-las. Ela deveria levá-lo todos os dias para casa e mesmo assim, não havia pedido o anel.

Riza tinha em mente que só havia duas respostas possíveis. Caso dissesse que se decidira por negar a proposta, Roy permaneceria com o anel, dizendo que ela não o necessitaria. E se beneficiaria do objeto, fazendo juras às mulheres da cidade e largando-as em seguida.

Com a possibilidade de aceitar a proposta, ele diria que não acreditava e que ela só queria recuperar o anel. Ficando com a posse do anel por mais algumas semanas e ainda se aproveitaria da situação.

Roy teria a vantagem e não era algo que a agradasse. De qualquer forma, não era este o pior fato, mas o acontecimento da noite anterior que a incomodava. Para encobrir o acordo que fizera com seu superior, havia dito que ele ficara com o anel sim. Contudo, era apenas por ter sido escolhido como para guardá-lo.

E como dizer que Roy teria de ser aquele homem. O moreno não deveria ter um papel tão importante em seu casamento, até mesmo porque, não era para ele nem ao menos comparecer.

A porta se fechou, saindo um último ocupante da sala. Agora apenas Roy e Riza se encontravam ali.

-Então, já pensou na resposta? –Riza voltou sua face para ele com rapidez, produzindo um estalo em seu pescoço. O moreno parecia adivinhar seus pensamentos. –Porque eu tenho uma má notícia sobre seu estúpido anel.

-Você deu o meu anel para alguma namorada? –parecia tão claro que ele faria aquilo. Riza revirou os olhos ao ouvi-lo falar, mas seu gesto de desrespeito não seria percebido, pois a distância que os separava era imensa.

-Digamos que ele está se aventurando pelo meu quintal, após ser delicadamente lançado por uma louca enfurecida.

Riza cerrou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de abrir a boca e tentar manter uma conversa em que ela não puxaria sua arma e apontaria para aquele homem. Roy não podia ter perdido aquele anel e o fizera. A loira daria muito para ver a louca enfurecida atingir aquele anel no olho útil daquele homem e inutilizá-lo.

-Eu quero o meu anel estúpido! –Riza enfatizara a última palavra, utilizando-se da mesma palavra que ele ao se referir ao objeto.

A atitude dela, completamente infantilizada provocara uma reação estranha no moreno. De início, ele marcara um sorriso em sua boca por observar como ela podia ser diferente do que ele se acostumara.

Todavia o sorriso desapareceu tão rápido quanto aparecera em sua face. Roy abriu a boca para falar algo e a fechou. Não havia palavra para ser dita naquele momento. Não havia uma palavra que expressasse a sensação daquele instante, era como estivessem despejando em sua cabeça milhares de litros de água gelada.

Finalmente ele se dera conta de qual seria a decisão da loira e por algum motivo, não o agradava.

-Vou encontrá-lo, Tenente. Este anel vai aparecer até a meia-noite de hoje.

Riza contraiu os lábios levemente, não era mais a raiva que a afligia, parecia estar decepcionada com o homem que compartilhava com ela a sala. Como podia ele ter se utilizado de algo tão importante para um ato tão egoísta e viril.

A consideração que ela possuía por aquele homem parecia desmoronar de forma tão fácil. Roy havia construído ao longo de todos aqueles anos e mantido uma postura a qual ela reconhecia com respeito.

Não obstante, Roy atacava aquela fortificação com tamanha força e tal foi o impacto, que a fortaleza aluía e se transformara em um frágil castelo de cartas. E o moreno havia colocado a última carta em seu topo.

Agora só faltava que alguém passasse o dedo naquela base e tudo estaria arruinado. O Castelo tombaria, para nunca mais se erguer.

-Tome isto como uma promessa de Roy Mustang, pois eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas. –ele pronunciou energicamente. Obviamente percebera o que havia causado, e por mais que não gostasse da idéia daquele casamento, vê-la perder a esperança nele conseguia ser menos suportável que aquele seu capricho. Um capricho, uma vontade injustificável.

-Eu queria acreditar nestas palavras... Como queria. –Riza murmurou inconscientemente, já voltada para seu relatório. Suas palavras foram pronunciadas com um tom tão fraco e desmotivado que Roy não conseguiu ouvi-las, todavia conseguiu ler em sua face a decepção.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo se chamará: Meia-Noite, Boa Noite.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor. Mesmo esquema, atualizo se for bem aceito. ^^  
**


	3. Meia Noite, Boa Noite

Bem, eu agradeço a todos que mandaram review. Saibam que isto estimula muito a continuar escrevendo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Meia-Noite, Boa Noite.**

O moreno cravou a pá na neve e passou a mão na testa, enxugando o suor. Estava frio, o que era perceptível pelos flocos brancos que cobriam o chão, todavia ele não os percebia.

Estivera escavando todo o seu quintal desde o momento que chegara a casa. E quanto tempo havia aquilo? Talvez três horas, não mais do que quatro.

Podia admitir que trataria de fazer promessas mais possíveis que aquela. Encontrar um anel de prata no meio de meio palmo de neve não era uma tarefa fácil, mas tinha pouco mais de uma hora para encontrá-lo e entregar a sua dona.

Contudo a pior parte já havia sido feita, não havia quase daqueles cristais de água no ambiente. Bastando que ele buscasse com seu olho útil algum brilho incomum vindo do solo.

Despiu a farda azulada e lançou-a nos degraus da soleira de sua própria casa, permanecendo apenas com a fina camisa social de coloração alva. Apenas sentiria o efeito daquela baixa temperatura caso não estivesse realizando um exercício tão árduo e cansativo.

Estalou os dedos e acendeu uma tocha, a luminosidade do local era até prestativa, mas não suficiente. Era um bom instrumento e como tempo não era o que lhe sobrava, deveria usar tudo o que possuía.

Nunca havia visto nela aquela expressão de profundo desgosto. Obviamente, Riza não era uma pessoa emotiva, pois era improvável vê-la com um sorriso nos lábios, mais difícil era arrancar-lhe uma gargalhada, o que Roy se gabava de ter feito algumas vezes.

Mas em nenhum momento a vira triste. Jamais percebera uma lágrima querendo rolar de seus olhos. Riza estava sempre apática e ele conseguira extorquir-lhe a decepção.

Retirou de dentro do bolso o relógio de prata e observou o horário. Fechou o olho e secou outra vez a testa repleta de suor ao mesmo tempo em que bufou com irritação. Vinte minutos era o tempo que faltava para que a meia-noite fosse marcada.

-Parece que eu terei de continuar amanhã. –ele resmungou para si enquanto abaixava para tomar o casaco na escada.

Procurara tanto e o anel estava no local mais visível. No último degrau, de um lance de seis. Roy viu o brilho que o cegara momentaneamente no dia em que tomara aquele mínimo objeto pela primeira vez em suas mãos.

Sem pestanejar ele o tomou entre os dedos uma outra vez e foi em direção à casa de sua proprietária. Vez ou outra corria alguns trechos a fim de conseguir chegar ao horário correto.

---

Com os nós dos dedos ele tocou a porta, fazendo um ruído irritante. Afastou-se da entrada andando para trás e conferiu se as luzes estavam acesas. Sim, havia um cômodo iluminado.

Deu alguns passos ligeiros e subiu o lance de escadas com um único pulo. Bateu novamente na madeira, desta vez de forma mais impaciente. Tomou o relógio na mão e verificou a hora, ainda havia tempo, ainda que pouquíssimos minutos restassem.

O evento que se sucedeu era completamente plausível. Qualquer um que encontrasse com Roy naquele momento teria a impressão de que ele era um delinqüente tentando assaltar uma casa. Por este motivo, quando a porta se abriu, o moreno sentiu a frieza com que uma arma era apontada para o centro de sua cabeça, na região entre seus olhos.

Não era para menos. Seu cabelo negro, sempre arrumado com cuidado, naquele momento estava tão desmazelado que parecia ter sido a cama onde ocorrera uma orgia. Sua face acompanhava, o tapa-olho dava-lhe uma aparência misteriosa. As várias manchas de terra na sua face e em sua camisa, outrora branca, davam-lhe uma aparência de quem não tomava um banho há dias.

-Acho que errei de casa. –ele grunhiu dando alguns passos para trás a fim de sair da mira e observar o número da casa enquanto observava com dúvida quem lhe apontava a arma. Sua surpresa foi grande ao perceber que a pessoa não se parecia em nada com quem procurava. Não era Riza parada a porta.

Parado à porta havia um homem pouco mais novo que Roy, questão de um ou dois anos. Possuía também poucos centímetros de altura a mais que o alquimista. Naquela face, a tonalidade era bastante clara, quase se confundindo com a neve, todavia algumas sardas manchavam o nariz e as bochechas do homem.

O cabelo era ligeiramente longo, com a coloração vermelho-sangue, caindo liso até a altura de seu nariz absurdamente fino. Os olhos eram pequenos e estreitos, como os do próprio Roy, no entanto pintados de verde musgo.

-Vá embora antes que eu enfie uma bala em você. –a voz do homem soara de modo tão arrogante que apenas o moreno poderia pronunciar igual. Roy observou que o número da casa estava correto, apenas o morador lhe era desconhecido.

-Não vai mesmo. –O moreno estalou o dedo sustentando em sua face a expressão de desinteresse e sarcasmo habitual, sua impaciência em encontrar a loira era grande e o fato de possuir uma arma apontada para si era ainda mais irritante. Acabaria com aquilo dando um susto no estressado homem. Todavia nada ocorreu, fazendo com que Roy percebesse que suas luvas estavam úmidas pela neve. –A Tenente Hawkeye se encontra?

Parecia ter mudados os planos ao perceber que estava indefeso contra uma arma. Era naquele momento em que se dava conta de quem deveria ser o homem a lhe ameaçar. Era, sem dúvida alguma, o homem que dera aquele anel estúpido à Riza. O moreno deu um sorriso cínico e ligeiro, o outro também parecia ter afinidade com armas. Típico, um interesse comum.

O estranho continuara bloqueando a porta e apontando sua arma para o moreno, o que certamente o irritara. Roy tomou o relógio de prata em uma das mãos e ergueu de modo que o homem pudesse ver.

-Vai abaixar essa arma logo ou vou ter que detê-lo por desacato e por apontar uma arma a um oficial? –Roy contornara a situação com bastante agilidade e insolência. O desconhecido não considerou muito as palavras e deu espaço, deixando com que Roy entrasse. –Vá chamá-la logo.

-O senhor deseja algo para beber? Sente-se, por favor.

Era incrível como um pouco de abuso de sua autoridade sempre funcionava com qualquer civil. Roy negou e largou o corpo na primeira poltrona que viu, colocando a mão em seu bolso puxou dois objetos.

Permaneceu a observá-los, alternando seu olhar entre o anel estúpido e o bulbo de tulipa que ele encontrara naquele dia em seu quintal durante a sua caça ao tesouro.

Incrivelmente, apenas naquele momento, quando sentou e seu corpo parecia finalmente relaxado, Roy começara a sentir algum frio e se arrepender de não ter pego casaco algum ou ao menos a farda azul que jogara ao pé da escada.

---

-Lars, deixe-me dormir, homem! –ela resmungou irritada. Porque havia de acordá-la durante a noite? Não deixava de se perguntar no momento em que ele a sacudira levemente e chamara por ela.

-Tem um cara nervosinho dizendo que quer falar com você. –ela bufou virando para o outro lado e afundando sua cabeça no travesseiro. Riza era sim muito organizada e preguiça não era uma característica que combinasse com sua personalidade. Acordaria de cinco em cinco minutos e sem reclamar caso o planejado fosse assim, todavia odiava ser acordada quando seus planos eram os de dormir uma noite inteira sem interrupções.

-Diga que eu quero dormir e se não deixar vou atirar nele. Agora apague a luz ou eu faço o mesmo com você.

-Riza, é um oficial. – a loira levantara de sua cama com um pulo, de certo, se ateassem fogo nela, não levantaria tão rápido. Ela correu até o canto do quarto e abriu o armário, procurando por alguma roupa mais conveniente que seu pijama. –Ele sabe que você estava dormindo, pare com suas formalidades.

Lars a puxara pelos ombros e a empurrara com cuidado porta a fora.

-Ele ao menos disse quem era?

-Não, nem perguntei. Agora vá!

-Tenente Riza Hawkeye. –Riza bateu uma continência um tanto quanto lenta, pelo sono, mas aquilo não era importante. Ao perceber quem se encontrava em sua sala, durante a madrugada, a loira tomou alguns passos firmes até ele. –O que o senhor quer?

Roy tinha a cabeça pendendo sobre a mão, apoiada no braço da poltrona, como se estivesse cansado de esperá-la. Os fios negros caiam para frente, impedindo a visão de sua face.

Riza não imaginou o motivo de ele não ter respondido. Apenas conseguia ficar mais irritada com o homem. Em primeiro lugar, ele fora até sua casa, durante a noite, quando ela deveria estar dormindo e depois ele ficava sentado naquela posição como se possuísse toda a razão do mundo para fazê-lo e não lhe dizia o motivo de comparecer.

-Acho que ele caiu no sono, Riza. –Se ainda havia algum pingo de racionalismo na loira, acabara de se esvair. Fora tomada pela fúria, sorte não possuir a sua pistola em mãos naquele momento, e o único que fez foi lançar sua mão em direção à sua face, em um sonoro tapa.

Roy levantou a cabeça com alguma dificuldade e abriu o olho, tentando focalizar a imagem da mulher enraivecida a sua frente. Ele parecia demasiadamente atordoado para apenas um tapa.

-Riza, você ficou doida? –Lars correu e a segurou, afastando-a de Roy, o qual ainda parecia não compreender muito do que acontecia ali.

-Riza? –o moreno perguntou como se vê-la fosse uma grande surpresa. Apoiou as mãos nos braços do sofá e se levantou, permanecendo de pé, o que não agüentou por muito tempo.

Roy estendeu o braço, apoiando a mão no ombro dela. Riza sentiu aqueles dedos profundamente gélidos e afastou-se num impulso de desfazer o contato com o frio.

-Minha promessa foi cumprida, mas agora me deixe sentar. –Só que Roy não sentou. Tombou sem consciência.

Riza se remexeu, livrando-se das mãos de Lars e abaixando-se aproximou as mãos do moreno. Tocou-lhe os ombros, e ao contato de seus dedos com o tecido da camisa dele pode constatar o quão molhadas elas estavam e sentir como gelado aquele homem se encontrava.

-Coronel? –ela pronunciou com a voz alta, talvez pudesse perceber um leve tom de desespero em sua palavra. Riza segurou a face do homem e virou para si, assustando-se com sua palidez excessiva. –Coronel?

Riza repetiu o chamado sem ouvir uma resposta. O ruivo havia reaparecido atrás dela (sua atenção ao desacordado era tamanha que não havia percebido a saída do outro) e lhe entregou uma grossa manta de lã, a qual ela utilizou para envolver Roy.

-Eu liguei para uma ambulância, fique calma. –Riza nem ao menos ouvira, mordia o lábio inferior enquanto sacudia com veemência o corpo desfalecido de Roy.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **

**Espero que ninguém tenha um colapso e atire em mim. Então vamos ao que interessa.**

**Não sou muito fã de personagens originais, mas as vezes eles são necessários. Eu precisava de um personagem que não sofresse influência do Roy, como um de seus subordinados. Então eu acabei criando o Lars, que até agora só fez uma pontinha na fic, mas a partir do capítulo seis vai começar a aparecer com maior frequência.**

**Próximo capítulo: O Convite.**

**Quanto a atualização, o de sempre, se for bem aceito eu posto um novo capítulo.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor.**


	4. O Convite

**Agradeço a que deixou reviews no último capítulo. Fico realmente agradecida e como sempre, respondi a todos individualmente.**

**Espero que gostem deste capítulo, o maior de todos os publicados.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 –Convite.**

Um barulho agudo e irritante chegava aos seus ouvidos. Talvez tenha sido aquilo que o despertara, mas ele nem ao menos ligava para o som. Estava desconfortável deitado naquela cama que não era a sua e sentia frio, todavia sentia seu corpo tão pesado que não fez movimento algum se não abrir o olho.

Ele percebeu que se encontrava em um quarto que não era o seu, deste modo, resolveu levantar-se. Virou a face vasculhando o lugar e constatou que parecia estar em um quarto hospitalar.

-É melhor voltar a dormir, Coronel. –foi quando ele percebeu a presença da loira no cômodo e tentou colocar as mãos nos bolsos, procurando pelo que deveria entregá-la. Contudo o bolso já não existia. Não vestia sua camisa branca ou sua calça azulada, usava uma peça única. Roupa de hospital. Ele pensou: extremamente humilhante.

-Deve estar no meu bolso. Tenente, onde estão minhas malditas roupas?

-Eu já peguei o anel. –Ela deu um sorriso. Estava sentada em uma poltrona ao lado da cama dele, tinha em mãos um pequeno livro, o qual estivera lendo até percebê-lo desperto. –Volte para a cama e cubra-se! O senhor precisa continuar aquecido.

Vê-lo naquele traje era hilário, um homem sempre arrogante, agora parecia frágil e impotente. Riza riu, pois seu desespero inicial já havia passado e naquele momento conseguia ver graça nas atitudes dele. Pouco tempo atrás seria capaz de atirar no primeiro que passasse por ela, mas a situação mudara.

A loira levantou-se da poltrona e entregou uma roupa mais confortável para ele. Pausou antes de sair pela porta e virou-se. Caminhou até ele para entregar um pequenino objeto, o qual Roy reconheceu como sendo o anel dela.

-Ainda quer que eu fique com isso? Mesmo depois de perdê-lo?

-Confio no senhor. Além disso, Lars me viu sem o anel no outro dia e eu tive de inventar que o senhor era o padrinho e ficou com isto.

-Ele lhe contou que o padrinho fica com a aliança e não com o anel de noivado? Ou a falta de experiência de vocês não impediu este erro grotesco? –Era novamente Roy Mustang falando, arrogante, ríspido e grosseiro, como só ele poderia ser.

-Inexperiência. –ela completou sem muita emoção. Ora, e ele deveria saber como? O moreno também não deveria ser experiente naquele assunto, e Riza o conhecia muito bem para acreditar que nunca havia se casado ou ao menos chegara próximo de fazê-lo. –Desculpe-me pela pergunta que farei. Já disse a ele que o senhor seria o padrinho...

-Sim, Tenente. Não vou deixá-la com mais este problema. –Ele a interrompeu antes da pergunta. Sua voz não parecia muito agradável, parecia não estar feliz com o papel que desempenharia, contudo não havia outra escolha se não aceitar. Estava em crédito com a loira, perdera seu anel ao dá-lo para outra quando era importante para Riza.

Não gostava da idéia de ter um papel tão importante naquele casamento. Não suportava a idéia do próprio casamento. Não obstante, aceitar o pedido dela era o único que poderia fazer.

-Vou voltar ao trabalho. Voltarei mais tarde para levá-lo em casa. –E saiu pela porta.

Roy podia cometer vários erros. Delitos que ela não imaginava que alguém poderia sonhar em realizar. Todavia ele recorrera a consertá-los.

Se ela temia perder o anel novamente? Não, o moreno não a faria passar novamente por aquilo, sabia como ela havia ficado abalada com a perda. Roy havia errado com ela, de um modo que ninguém jamais fizera, mas ela o desculpara.

Não podia imaginar o que ele fizera para encontrar aquele precioso pertence, nem o desejava. Contudo, quando ela o viu perdendo os sentidos, toda a sua raiva e decepção se perderam junto.

Roy havia saído de madrugada, no inverno, com uma camisa que não o protegia do frio, e para finalizar, com o corpo molhado. A conclusão daquilo era simples, Roy perdera a consciência por causa da baixa temperatura que tomava seu corpo.

E ele fizera aquilo por que havia lhe prometido entregar o anel até a meia-noite. Riza sentia como era importante para o moreno que ele mantivesse integridade diante dela, e a sua confiança.

O mínimo que poderia fazer? Entregar-lhe o anel uma outra vez e esperar que não cometesse outra infração. Não cometeria, ela possuía certeza daquilo, pois naquela madrugada, Roy havia construído uma muralha ao redor de seu castelo de cartas, protegendo-o de eventuais abalos.

Se algum dia ele voltaria a ser a sua fortaleza inabalável? Bem, que importava naquela hora se Roy teria tantas outras chances de fortalecer sua construção.

* * *

Entrou pela porta e se dirigiu às janelas, abrindo as cortinas. Estava suficientemente escuro com a cortina fechada para que não pudesse enxergar nada o qual distasse mais de quinze centímetros de seus olhos.

Não que seu ato tivera grande efeito, mas fora suficiente para observar o que se passava dentro do cômodo. Roy parecia dormir ainda, como uma criança, sua cabeça largada onde o travesseiro estivera, o qual naquele momento se encontrava no chão.

Até dormindo ele conseguia ser um desordeiro, pensou Riza enquanto tomava o travesseiro do chão e passava os dedos por debaixo da cabeça do homem na tentativa de recolocar o travesseiro sob a cabeça de Roy, sem acordá-lo.

Precisava esperar que ele acordasse para deixá-lo em casa, era seu trabalho. Sua hora-extra não remunerada, mas ela escolhera aquilo.

Ele se remexeu levemente, chamando a atenção dela. Observava-o um pouco receosa de tê-lo acordado. Estava tão sereno que não queria despertá-lo, nem parecia o mesmo Roy, sempre atarefado e irritadiço. Abriu um mínimo sorriso ao atentar os traços relaxados dele.

Se ele soubesse de tudo sobre aquela sôfrega situação em que a loira encontrava-se. Ao pensar que era tudo por causa dele não deixou de reprimir um suspiro de... Era provavelmente algum tipo de desilusão ou receio.

Não. Era como se perdesse uma parte de si naquele exato momento e sentisse arrependida por aquilo. Passou os dedos pelos negros fios de cabelo do moreno.

-É aquela linda enfermeira? –Roy falou em tom baixo, interrompendo-a. Ele se enganara ao tentar adivinhar quem ali se encontrava e com sua pergunta apenas tivera sucesso em irritar a tenente.

-Não. –Riza respondeu seca enquanto esticava o braço e acendia as luzes do quarto. Com a luminosidade, Roy resmungou e tapou o olho.

-Tenente, você ainda vai inutilizar meu único olho útil. –ele falou com um pouco de cólera na voz. Já era segunda vez que o atingia com fortes luzes no olho e a sensação daquilo não era agradável.

-Você merece isto. –Riza passou as mãos na própria farda como se desfizesse alguma prega imaginária, estava encabulada demais com a situação em que fora flagrada por ele. –Vim ver se já estava acordado para levá-lo para casa.

-Você? Vejo que estamos progredindo, Tenente. –Roy largou um meio sorriso, apenas contraíra os lábios, puxando-os para um lado. Zombava de seu deslize, o que a deixou profundamente incomodada, e sem motivos. O moreno não via aquele seu tratamento como uma falta de respeito, mas como um sinal de que havia conseguido reconquistar a confiança da loira.

Levantou-se da cama e tomou um casaco que ele não lembrava de ter pego na noite anterior quando saíra de casa, mesmo assim reconheceu como seu e o vestiu. Abaixou-se para alcançar as botas e poder calçá-las.

-Desculpe-me, Coronel.

-Não faça isto... Um passo a frente e dois para trás? – Ele riu de modo leviano, sem produzir som algum, apenas mostrava os dentes achando graça do modo como ela se irritava com suas provocações. Roy foi até ela e deu um fraco empurrão em seus ombros, como se dissesse: Ande, deixe de ser mole.

Calada, Riza abriu a porta e deixou que ele passasse. Não demoraria muito e eles estariam dentro do costumeiro carro negro e dirigindo-se a casa do moreno.

Ela virara em cada rua já com seu trajeto rotineiro. Não pronunciara palavra alguma desde que se encontravam na enfermaria e o silêncio já começava a incomodar. A loira parecia concentrada de mais no caminho que deveria tomar para tentar iniciar um assunto. Roy apenas tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada no banco. Dormira o dia inteiro, e ainda assim parecia cansado.

-Desculpe. –Riza desviou os olhos por poucos segundos e observou o homem que pronunciara aquela palavra. –Não irá se repetir, eu prometo.

-Eu sei. –a loira desenvolveu um esboço de sorriso nos lábios. – Só tente não arriscar sua vida com outra promessa.

-Não pensei muito antes de ir até você para entregar o anel, era o que eu precisava fazer, só isto. –calou-se após aquilo. A loira também não dava sinais de que estava disposta a falar alguma coisa, sentia-se incomodada com a situação, seu dever era protegê-lo e por ela, o moreno se arriscara. Riza havia falhado. Roy observou pela janela, constatando que já se encontrava na rua de sua casa e continuou fingindo desconhecer o que falaria. –O que exatamente um padrinho faz?

-Suponho que vai me ajudar com os preparativos como local, convidados, trajes. –ele contorceu a face com algum desgosto.

Teria de ajudá-la a pensar e organizar uma festa e uma cerimônia com os quais não concordava. Porque ela não lhe dava logo um tiro no peito e acabava com aquele sofrimento? Roy não conseguia gostar daquela idéia, bem como não deixava de imaginar como aqueles detalhes poderiam ser chatos.

-Sinto informar, mas eu sou homem e não vou ajudá-la a escolher seu vestido ou a decoração. –não era apenas aquilo, havia muito mais por trás da sua expressão nula e de suas palavras machistas.

-Opinião masculina é sempre bem-vinda.

-Vou pensar se você merece minha preocupação. –ele respondeu, sua voz possuía um tom de brincadeira, o que irritou a mulher um pouco. Já havia parado o carro a frente da casa de Roy e ele abriu a porta do carro para sair quando foi impedido.

-Coronel? –ele virou a face para observá-la, ainda permanecia sentado, mas com a porta do automóvel aberta. Divertia-se ao observar como ela contraia a face, parecia que ela buscava as palavras corretas em sua mente para expor, e possuía dificuldade naquilo. –A família do Lars vai dar uma festa no Natal, para oficializar a situação, e querem conhecer as pessoas importantes do casamento.

-Era só isso? Não tenho planos para este dia, fique tranqüila que estarei lá. –ela assentiu com a cabeça, em seguida Roy saiu do carro e entrou em sua casa.

Riza esperou que ele entrasse para colocar a mão em seu bolso e retirar o bulbo da tulipa que ele havia encontrado e devolvido. Ao vê-lo fechar a porta, lançou pela janela, até cair na neve. Aquela flor deveria florescer ali ou nunca fazê-lo.

Roy ainda deu uma olhada para a loira antes de sumir pela porta. Parecia não acreditar que aquele casamento iria realmente ser concretizado. Bateu a porta com um pouco de força além do natural, perguntando-se como que ele aceitara fazer parte de tudo aquilo. Queria que aquilo acabasse rápido. Aquele homem parecia insuportável. Como havia ousado lhe ameaçar com um tiro?

Além disto, não pode deixar de pensar o que aconteceria após a união, afinal uma mudança em na vida dela aconteceria. E se tivessem filhos, malditas crianças ruivas, sardentas, magrelas, mas com astutos e perfeitos olhos vermelhos. Talvez Riza tivesse de abandonar seu cargo e finalmente o emprego para tomar conta dos filhos irritantes.

Roy pegou-se pensando que ele próprio não seria capaz de fazer aquilo com ela. Sabia o quanto a loira estimava aquele trabalho, pois almejava ajudá-lo a mudar Ametris. Assim, se ela não estivesse ao seu lado, quem o faria ler cansativos relatórios sem dormir e quem seria a pessoa a lhe apontar uma arma caso ele se desviasse do objetivo?

E então recordou como fora acordado no hospital. Ela passava os dedos em seu cabelo, um gesto tão incomum a ela, sempre tão reservada. Tanto tempo que passaram juntos e ela nunca havia sido capaz de um ato como aquele.

E então Roy se pegou surpreso ao sorrir. Ainda era Riza, sempre agindo cautelosa, e às sombras. Suas sombras. Com cuidado de não ser descoberta e ainda assim confortá-lo.

Mas com a rapidez que aquele sorriso brotou com seu pensamento, outra idéia adentrou sua mente: A loira apenas estava sensibilizada por ter causado tudo aquilo e seu gesto era como se pedisse desculpas, nenhum afeto especial.

O sorriso murchou e Roy resolveu por voltar ao reino dos sonhos. Caminhou até seu quarto, subindo as escadas com passos perturbados e jogou-se pesadamente na gigantesca cama, onde dormiu logo.

* * *

**É isso ai, pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado. Decidi intensificar um pouquinho os pensamentos dos dois e parece que algo muito estranho está acontecendo com a Riza. xDD Talvez um pouco arrependida de se casar?**

**Bem, este foi para compensar os poucos momentos do casal no próximo capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: Menina dos Meus Olhos.**

**Como eu estou meio empacada com o próximo capítulo, não sei quando atualizo. Provavelmente não deve demorar.**

**Outra coisa, eu estou com uma idéia para uma fic nova. [JeanRiza]+[RoyRiza]. Estou sensibilizada até agora (séculos depois) com a atuação do Havoc no mangá e resolvi fazer algo dedicado a ele. Sem deixar nosso casal favorito de lado, obviamente. Uma shortfic (não muito short, porque tomou umas 10 páginas em formatação padrão e letras miúdas), é provavel que eu coloque no ar antes do próximo capítulo de Meu Sol e Lua.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor. Acelera no processo de escrita e consequentemente na atualização da fic. **


	5. Menina dos Meus Olhos

**Iniciando pelos os reviews. Para quem é cadastrado, já respondi, se não recebeu resposta, culpe o ff . net ¬¬ não esqueci de ninguém, eu juro.**

**Ip.S –Obrigada pelo review. Espero que continue gostando da fic.**

**Becs: O menina, pensei que tivesse me abandonado T.T (dramática) obrigada pelo review e já adiantando, este capítulo é bem tranquilinho.**

**OBS: Nem era para eu ter postado hoje, este capítulo era para vir na segunda-feira que vem, mas como hoje é meu niver, e eu estou feliz *.* É bem capaz de eu responder belamente cada review, então podem perguntar qualquer coisa!**

**Vamos ao capítulo ^^  
**

**--------**

**Capítulo 5 – Menina dos Meus Olhos.**

Riza tomou o telefone em mãos e o pôs ao ouvido. Uma voz do outro lado anunciou com um pouco de ansiedade.

-Há uma mulher desesperada atrás do Coronel Roy Mustang. –Riza estendeu o olhar até o homem, percebendo que ele dormia em sua cadeira e talvez até pudesse babar.

Aquela era uma situação muito comum. Mulheres loucas e histéricas ligando após uma noite com o moreno, acreditando que ele as amava. Pura ilusão. Eram apenas uma diversãozinha descomprometida, o calmante natural e orgânico do moreno.

-Ele está muito ocupado agora. –Riza bufou, já estava cansada de inventar desculpas para aquela situação. Ouvia os gritos histéricos pelo telefone e afastou o ouvido do aparelho.

-Diz que é urgente e não pode esperar.

-Assim que o Coronel puder atendê-la, ele o fará. Desculpe. –Riza falou em tom autoritário, depositou o aparelho no gancho e sentiu-se observada. Não era para menos, os outros ocupantes a olhavam como se a repreendessem. –O que foi? Vocês acham que ele ia atender alguma mulher depois de ter saído com ela?

Voltara a atenção aos próprios relatórios, mas fora interrompida por alguns gritos que pareciam se aproximar.

-Se não me deixarem falar com ele, eu explodirei este lugar! –Riza levantou e tomou a pistola em mãos, apontando para a porta. Havoc abaixou-se, ficando atrás da mesa e colocando-se também em posição para atirar, enquanto os outros três esconderam-se atrás do loiro. Muito normal, que apenas aqueles dois tenentes se apresentassem a proteger a sala, os outros ocupantes só andavam com suas armas caso necessário.

Aquilo também era muito comum. As ameaças aconteciam bastante, mas geralmente bastava que vissem as armas daqueles membros da sala que as jovens tinham suas empolgações cessadas.

-Vocês sabem com quem estão falando? Vou mandá-lo prender todos vocês!

Neste momento os gritos cessaram, mas os dois tenentes permaneciam preparados para um ataque. A porta se abriu vagarosamente até que aparecesse alguém.

A mulher, não, era apenas uma menina. A jovem não deveria ter mais do que quinze ou dezesseis anos. Os cabelos possuíam um tom preto, o qual caía até o centro das costas em vários cachos pequenos. A face da menina era confundível com papel e apenas os olhos finos e de um tom escuro quase negro se destacavam de sua expressão angelicalmente infantilizada.

Apesar da face doce e cativante, o que mais chamava atenção nela eram suas roupas. A menina parecia uma verdadeira arvore de natal. Possuía botas negras e cheias de plumas até a canela, emendando em uma meia azul celeste que cobria toda a sua perna e sumia por baixo de uma saia de pregas verde limão.

Usava um casaco cheio de pompons em um tom mais escuro de azul e um cachecol listrado em branco e preto. Com uma boina negra na cabeça e luvas pretas com alguns traços brancos.

Tanto Riza quanto Jean não atiraram, a jovem que entrara mais parecia um anjo do que a pessoa que fizera há poucos minutos um grande alvoroço. A jovem andou calmamente até o centro da sala e depois começou a correr, saltando em cima do homem adormecido. Roy Mustang seria uma presa fácil caso dormindo.

A garota aproximou-se, ficando de frente para ele. Torceu o nariz e a boca e tocou-lhe os ombros, a fim de se apoiar. Aproximou o rosto e depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

Roy ainda permanecia de olhos fechados e deu um sorriso com o contato, não imaginava quem era.

-Que bom acordar assim. –ele murmurou antes de abrir o olho, quando o fez, arregalou a orbe. Parecia espantado com a presença dela e a empurrou para trás, observava cada detalhe dela tentando se recordar dela – Eu deveria me lembrar de você, queridinha.

-Vai dizer que se esqueceu de mim, Leroy[1]? –ela contraiu os lábios em um arrogante sorriso, que sumiu em seguida ao ouvir um "click" atrás de sua nuca.

-Afaste-se. Nós ouvimos suas ameaças daqui de dentro. –Riza tinha o cano da arma encostada na cabeça da estranha. Logo abaixou, Roy levantara a mão em sinal de que não havia problema com a garota, mesmo assim ele ainda permanecia com a face contraída em dúvida.

-Reine? –Roy pronunciara em tom de pergunta, fazendo a menina sorrir abertamente e lançar-se com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e em seguida foi empurrada com um pouco de força para trás. Soltara-o e com o empurrão ela acabou parando sentada em cima da mesa do moreno. –Você vai para casa e eu vou assegurar que você não possa mais voltar.

-Eu fugiria outra vez. -A menina ficou balançando as pernas no ar, pois seus pés não tocavam o chão enquanto estava sentada na mesa. A morena abaixou os orbes escuros para fitar a face dele. –Só um mês, para deixar meus pais um pouco preocupados.

-Presumo que ninguém saiba que você veio... –Roy bufou ao vê-la balançando a cabeça em assentimento, também mantinha um sorriso de quem fazia uma travessura. –De qualquer forma, aqui na Cidade Central não é muito seguro.

-Eu sei me cuidar sozinha, acha que escapei de casa como? Você me cansa, Leroy! -Reine falava com uma voz muito parecida com a dele, utilizando-se dos mesmos trejeitos e expressões faciais que ele fazia ao falar. Roy se irritara, levantou e a segurou pelos braços com bastante força e a sacudiu com veemência, não que pudesse machucá-la com aquele ato, apenas tentava acordá-la para o mundo real.

-Este não é meu nome, volte à realidade, Reine! Você não pode ficar.

-Ótimo, eu arranjo um local melhor para viajar, mas neste caso eu teria de ser Louise.

Aquela fora a gota d'água para o moreno. Roy largou o corpo na cadeira e fechou o olho passando os dedos entre os fios de cabelo, bagunçando-os. Respirou fundo como se buscasse uma forma de solucionar aquela questão.

-Voltem ao trabalho! Não há nada para vocês ficarem com esta cara de espanto! Tenente Hawkeye, está muito ocupada para nos deixar em casa? –Roy naquele momento percebia que estavam ainda em sua sala e que falavam sobre algo que deveria ser assunto deles dois. Não que a confiança em cada um ali presente deixasse de existir, era apenas algo que Roy não gostava de expor.

De fato, todos observavam cada detalhe da cena e em suas faces o espanto era facilmente percebido, todavia, quem não se ficaria chocado ao ver uma menina tão nova e com aqueles traços inocentes beijar um homem que aparentava possuir quase o dobro de sua idade.

Não era apenas aquilo, o modo como ela falava também era impressionante, cheia de certeza e arrogância, o que não era compatível com sua aparência inocente. E Roy? Era certo que ele possuía uma personalidade diferente e estava sempre atrás de seduzir alguém, mas não imaginavam que ele poderia ter feito isto com uma menina.

Riza balançou a cabeça, indicando que poderia fazê-lo, abriu a porta dando passagem para os dois passarem. O moreno tomou a pequena pelo pulso e iniciou a caminhar, puxando-a.

Reine reclamava que ele estava lhe machucando, mas era repreendida com o olhar irado do homem. Como era de seu costume, sentou-se no banco dianteiro, deixando a pequena sozinha atrás.

-Pode pedir que eles fiquem quietos até amanhã? Vocês devem estar imaginando coisas que não deveriam.

-Sua vida pessoal não nos diz respeito, Coronel. Ninguém viu ou sabe de nada. –Roy fechou a porta do carro ao ouvi-la. Sabia que podia não ser importante falar aquilo, mas se não explicasse a situação direito, ele próprio poderia ser atingido, bem como os outros que com ele trabalhavam.

Não falaria nada, ainda que não fosse esconder caso lhe fosse perguntado. De qualquer forma, era um assunto um tanto quanto reservado e que o próprio moreno não gostava de expor.

Riza não esperou que ele entrasse em casa, verificando a segurança dele, como de costume. Assim que fechara a porta do veículo, ela deu a partida. Não voltaria ao quartel naquele dia, não sentia vontade de ser assediada pelas perguntas de seus companheiros, e como seu expediente acabava em menos de cinco minutos, dirigir até sua casa e largar o corpo na cama era a melhor alternativa.

---

-Sente-se. –Roy apontou um sofá branco para a menina, que obedeceu sem questioná-lo. O moreno permaneceu de pé por alguns segundos e depois se sentou ao lado dela. –Explique-se.

-Leroy, você leu as últimas cartas que eu mandei?

-Não recebo nenhuma há três anos e tentei enviar umas duas ou três cartas desde lá, mas também como não respondeu, acredito que seus pais tenham proibido.

-Não querem que eu tenha contato com você... Disseram que você é inútil, ganancioso, ingrato e só pensa em si mesmo. Que foi embora e abandonou a família. –Roy passou o braço por trás da cabeça dela, puxando-a para próximo.

-De certa forma eles têm razão. Parei de mandar notícias ou aparecer há muito tempo. Eu vou ter que ligar para eles e avisar que você vai passar um tempo aqui. Mas só vai sair com escolta militar. E essa coisa de beijos, Reine, pare.

-Eu já tenho dezoito anos, seu idiota, tenho essa cara ainda por falta de escolha.

-Não me importo. Isto é repulsivo! Mesmo que seja um costume de família, eu não faço isto com pessoas do meu sangue –Reine contorceu a face, fingindo desgostar da resposta dele, mesmo assim encostou sua cabeça no peito dele.

-Eles vão te matar, Roy. –Reine soltou uma gargalhada bastante alta, parecia se divertir com toda a situação. –Queria ver a cara deles! Seis anos sem dar notícias e você liga dizendo: Oi, é o Roy. Não daria nem tempo de falar mais nada, papai faria as malas e viria bater em nós dois até morrermos.

-Eu tenho os melhores para nos proteger. –Ele soltou um sorriso satisfeito. Nunca dissera aquilo para nenhum dos seus homens, mas confiava cegamente neles para qualquer coisa e sabia que possuíam a capacidade.

-Proteger você. –ela salientou a última palavra, querendo dar destaque. –Sua namorada parecia querer me matar. Aqueles olhos dela me assustam, bem como os dedos dela estavam formigando para puxar o gatilho na minha cabeça.

-Que? –de fato, Roy não compreendera a insinuação.

-A loira lá, que dirigiu... –Reine levantou-se e coçou a cabeça enquanto observava o homem contorcer sua expressão com um pouco de raiva.

-Ela não...

-Ainda! –Reine riu tapando a boca com os dedos, tentando não achar graça de como havia conseguido deixar o outro incomodado. –Seu tapado! E, eu preciso de roupas, saí com pressa. Se puder, peça para algum amigo bonito seu me mostrar a cidade e me levar a alguma loja interessante.

Roy observou a jovem uma última vez antes de se levantar do sofá e sair do recinto, dirigindo-se ao lado externo da casa, tentando se afastar dali, dava passos largos e velozes.

Praguejou internamente a presença de Reine em sua casa. Como aquela garota era irritante. Nada sabia e ficava expondo sua opinião completamente equivocada e ofensiva.

Riza assumira um compromisso com outro e ela nunca o romperia. Independente de qualquer coisa, as palavras da jovem eram uma injúria a personalidade odiosamente correta e moralista de sua Tenente.

Reine o cegava de ira ao ferir o caráter íntegro da loira. Mulheres como ela não saíam com homens como ele, muito menos largavam a segurança de um relacionamento estável, com seus noivos, para viver a irracional força do passageiro.

Riza estava longe disto, em momento algum se igualaria às suas mulheres, nunca cederia, jamais se rebaixaria. E de alguma forma, Roy não compreendia porque se irritara tanto com aquilo. A ofensa em si que o incomodava? Ou a percepção de que a garota falara algo inalcançável?

--------

Riza abriu a porta de sua casa e foi recebida pelo alegre Black Hayate, o qual sacudia freneticamente a cauda. Estranhou o comportamento do cão, mas nada disse, não tinha nenhuma vontade de buscar saber o motivo.

-Peça comida para o Lars quando ele chegar, certo? A partir de agora você vai ficar menos tempo sozinho. –Ela deu um sorriso leve e encaminhou-se para seu quarto e programou o despertador para o dia seguinte. Sentia seu corpo pesado e não tomou o costumeiro banho, apenas deitou em sua cama. Black Hayate pulou na cama também e deitou a frente da loira apoiando o focinho no pescoço dela.

-Você é ridículo. –ela pronunciou em tom de brincadeira, abraçou o animal e fechou os olhos tentando dormir.

Não obstante, não pode deixar de pensar no que estava acontecendo ali. Mais uma das grandes besteiras que Roy cometia. A menina parecia um anjo com todos aqueles traços, uma ninfa iludida pelos encantos do moreno.

Riza conseguia compreender muito bem aquela situação. Era realmente difícil resistir a ele. Tudo naquele homem era incrivelmente avassalador, mas a loira já havia aprendido a lidar com isto, ou ela acreditava fazê-lo.

Dera conta de seu sentimento enquanto cuidava dele após a luta contra o Füher King Bradley, quando Roy brincara com seu cabelo e lhe dissera palavras reconfortantes. Palavras que fariam muitas ficarem suspirando pelos cantos, mas não Riza.

Agradeceu possuir aquela maçã em mãos e impedi-lo de continuar seu discurso. Caso ele prosseguisse, era capaz de Riza ceder. O pouco ali proferido já havia feito estragos, e como a loira se odiava por ter acreditado naquele pouco. Passara meses crendo, até que ela decidiu seguir sua vida. Não podia continuar a dar crédito a algo impossível.

Há alguns meses ela se veria perdidamente incomodada com o fato da menina ser uma das mais novas namoradas de uma noite do moreno. Não obstante, Riza acreditava sentir-se incomodada pela idade da garota, pois se ela possuísse a idade que aparentava, aquilo seria um crime bastante grave.

Naquele momento a loira se viu transtornada com tudo aquilo, não acreditava sentir ciúme.

-Eu estou preocupada com o que pode ser perdido por causa de uma diversãozinha boba dele. – A loira pronunciou baixo, o cão levantou a cabeça e grunhiu, parecia não concordar muito. –Você não sabe de nada. Também odeio como ele acha que mulheres são brinquedos descartáveis. Encontro, sexo, lixo. O primeiro é opcionale os outros dois não tem ordem certa. Elas acabam cedendo e voltando.

Riza acariciou a barriga do cão, agradecia daquela forma por ouvi-la.

Era apenas um enfado por ele colocar muito a perder por causa de uma noite de agitação. Apenas. Tinha de ser!

Riza bufou, afastando de sua mente aquele pensamento a cerca da agitação, não gostava e até mesmo sentia asco ao imaginar algo semelhante entre aqueles dois.

Ao menos a loira acreditava que era o risco do relacionamento que a afligia.

--------

**[1] Leroy é um nome com o significado semelhante a Roy.**

**Leroy: Rei, Real.**

**Roy: Rei.**

**É apenas um apelido usado pela menina.**

**--------**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Eu sinceramente não gostei muito, foi difícil escrevê-lo e quase que abandonei a fic aqui. Colocar esta OC era algo planejado desde o princípio, porque ela é realmente importante nos capítulos finais.**

**Penei para tentar colocar alguma cena RoyRiza neste capítulo e acho que fracassei completamente. Bom, no próximo as coisas vão começar a mudar e "logo logo" as coisas estarão mais tensas que corda de violão, principalmente para o Royzinho.**

**Já sabem, reviews por favor. T.T**

**Não sei quando o próximo capítulo sai, estou mega atolada com as outras fics.**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Fique Longe Dela.**_

**_Filha, namorada? O que seria ela? Apostas e olhares recriminatórios. Uma pequena aproximação e uma loira fica vermelha._  
**


	6. Fique Longe Dela

**Em primeiro lugar eu queria agradecer a quem deixou reviews. Já disse e torno a repetir, se eu não larguei a fic ainda é porque causa dos reviews, porque eu realmente travei depois de escrever a festa de natal. Não escrevi nada desde que publiquei o capítulo 5.**

**Ip.S: Muito obrigada pelo review. ^^**

**K-chan258: fico muito grata pelo review^^ Digo que não vai precisar esperar muito para descobrir quem é a Reine, no finalzinho do capítulo eu digo =p Digo também que de agora em diante as coisas começam a ficar bem mais claras. o/  
**

**------------**

**Capítulo 6 – Fique longe dela.**

Roy Mustang não cochilava sentado em sua cadeira, ainda que mantivesse o olho fechado. Sua cabeça parecia explodir com cada palavra que chegava aos seus ouvidos e por eles adentrava. Na última semana havia acontecido tanto que era impossível não se sentir daquela forma. Anestesiado pela gama de notícias e acontecimentos inovadores, Roy havia se saturado.

O casamento estúpido com um noivado perturbante de sua Primeira-Tenente, aliados a sua calada resignação ao cargo de padrinho de um evento completamente incompatível. Sim, incompatível! Como poderia Riza se submeter àquela máquina de manipulação que era o casamento?

Logo ela, tão íntegra e racional. A loira cujos valores acabavam de ser raptados e expostos ao ilusório mundo de que o amor seria eterno conquanto os dois amantes estivessem ainda vivos. Seria então, por aquele motivo, o infindo sentimento de adoração e paixão, que marido e mulher traíam-se, casamentos acabavam ou resistiam pelo comodismo e a falsa ignorância de uma das partes.

Não obstante, o moreno sentia-se incomodado por tudo aquilo e mais um pouco. Via em tudo aquilo que demorara a percebê-la como mulher e não como seu braço-direito, todavia recusava-se a admitir ou a sequer pensar naquela possibilidade.

Por outro lado, havia também Reine, que após dezesseis anos sem se verem, havia decidido procurá-lo no dia anterior. Aquela menina de cabelos negros era a representação de um passado, o qual ele desejava esconder.

Por hora, o moreno estava tentando afastar aquilo de sua mente. Sentia-se observado enquanto inutilmente tentava dormir. Ignorando aquilo, abriu o olho e percebeu que sua teoria era correta.

Havoc, Fuery, Falman e Breda mantinham seus olhares fixos no moreno, apenas Riza parecia concentrada de mais em seu trabalho para olhá-lo com seus perfurantes olhos, e ele preferia assim. Ter sobre si o olhar de desaprovação daquela loira era para qualquer individuo como um soco de realidade e repreensão. E, para Roy, a coisa tomava proporções ainda maiores.

Provavelmente pensaram que ele não perceberia, visto que dormia. Sabia o motivo, compreenderam mal a cena do dia anterior, e o observavam com curiosidade e repreensão. Ele não devia explicações a ninguém e principalmente por que não havia nada de errado naquilo, se quisessem saber, que perguntassem ou buscassem a resposta sozinhos.

-Nenhum de vocês tem algo melhor que ficar me olhando? Sinto informar, mas eu tenho um gosto específico, e nenhum homem se encaixa nele. –eles abaixaram suas cabeças, voltando a habitual conversa. Ao mesmo tempo, Riza bufou com irritação, parecia não ter gostado muito do comentário que fizera. –Tenente Hawkeye, está muito ocupada?

-Um pouco. –ela respondeu com receio, imaginava que Roy havia tomado aquele seu ato como um desrespeito da parte dela.

-Algo que só você possa fazer?

-Creio que sim. –Roy praguejou internamente, não gostava da idéia de deixar Reine com nenhum daqueles homens, então Riza seria a melhor opção. Passou o olhar sobre as faces de falsa concentração dos outros e tomou o telefone entre os dedos, pausando com o aparelho no meio do caminho como se ponderasse ligar ou não. –Havoc, pegue meu carro e leve a garota aonde ela quiser. Mas use o bom senso e não ouse tocar um dedo nela.

Jean assentiu, não sem antes engasgar pela surpresa do comentário final. Não imaginava algum dia ouvir Roy ditando-lhe uma instrução como aquela. Para alguém que roubava todas as namoradas do loiro, Roy parecia inseguro com relação àquela garota.

E não era apenas Jean a estar estupefato com as palavras, ao ouvi-las, todos os integrantes da sala expressaram a mesma reação, pigarreando como se não acreditassem.

-Claro, chefe. –Roy não se deu o trabalho de levantar, apenas enfiou a mão no bolso e lançou as chaves para o loiro que saiu em seguida. Ainda tinha o telefone em mãos e resolveu completar a chamada. Discou os números, não demoraria a atender.

------------

Jean passou as mãos no cabelo em uma tentativa de deixá-los apresentáveis, em seguida puxou a gola da farda arrumando-a. Era uma sensação estranha estar à porta da casa de Roy Mustang para tomar conta da nova namorada do moreno, ou era aquilo que ele pensava que Reine seria.

De qualquer modo, ela era muito bonita. Não por causa dos traços em si, como os olhos azuis ou o cabelo preto que contrastava com a pele branca, mas a expressão de inocência e carisma que a jovem carregava sempre em seu rosto.

O loiro respirou fundo e bateu com o nó dos dedos na porta de madeira, produzindo um som oco. Não demorou muito para que a porta fosse aberta e a jovem saísse com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto, como uma criança que rouba um doce.

-Uhmm, Leroy acertou na escolha! Sou Reine Shelby[1]. –a menina estendeu a mão em sinal de cumprimento. Havoc a apertou com algum receio e um ligeiro tremor. A menina em si não o assustava, mas temia o que Roy poderia fazer com ele, pois ao moreno, Jean não se permitia desafiar.

-Tenente Jean Havoc.

-Você tem que fazer tudo que eu pedir, não é? –Reine contraiu os olhos, como se examinasse atentamente a face de Jean e buscasse algum sinal positivo. Abriu também um sorriso maroto e ao mesmo tempo sacana, como se imaginasse os mais podres pedidos que o tenente teria de atender.

-Com bom senso. –ele respondeu em um fio de voz. Entendia, ou achava entender, o motivo pelo qual Roy e Reine conseguiam manter um relacionamento. A menina possuía apenas uma face angelical, mas era uma personificação do próprio Roy em uma versão feminina.

Arrogantemente belos, achavam-se irresistíveis com seus encantos, seu físico e personalidade, e o eram. Contudo Jean poderia resistir. Se ele tinha vontade de algo com a menina, ele possuía mais medo de Roy, impedindo-o de qualquer abordagem. E seria difícil, Reine tinha suas cartas e sabia usá-las.

------------

Alguns minutos haviam se passado desde que Havoc havia deixado a sala e Roy tentava insistentemente tirar seu cochilo diário. Mas não o conseguia e resolveu-se por voltar seus cuidados aos papéis.

Todavia aquilo também não funcionara por muito tempo, pois sua atenção estava longe. Roy bateu as mãos na mesa, o que chamou a atenção dos outros habitantes do recinto, e levantou-se para observar a paisagem da janela. Cruzou as mãos atrás da nuca, segurando a cabeça, para em seguida desmazelar o cabelo negro.

-Fuery, Falman e Breda, eu tenho uma missão secreta para vocês. Tratem de encontrar o Tenente Havoc e a...- neste momento ele pausou, ponderando se deveria dizê-los quem a menina era, o que eles compreenderam como se o coronel não lembrasse o nome dela – garota e relatem qualquer movimento estranho da parte dela ou dele. Eles devem estar no centro comercial ou no pólo gastronômico, então tratem de encontrá-los e não sejam percebidos!

Os três saíram rapidamente da sala ao final da ordem. Riza não havia sido designada àquela jornada estúpida, provavelmente por ser a única com algum trabalho a ser feito, mas ouvira tudo com bastante atenção e mirava Roy com uma curiosidade peculiar, não positiva.

-Não acha que está sendo um pouco excessivo?

-Não. –O moreno nem ao menos se virara para observá-la e também havia em sua negação um tom definitivo e agressivo. Arrependeu-se sem que ela fizesse qualquer gesto e completou. –ela é inocente como um filhote de cachorro.

Riza abafou sua irritação e uma provável risada pelo comentário. Não precisaria que ele disse algo sobre o quão ingênua era a menina, pois qualquer uma que se submetesse a morar com Roy deveria ser completamente idiota ou iludida, acreditando que havia algo profundo entre eles.

-E vale a pena sua preocupação? –Riza pensou em alto tom. Aquilo não deveria ter sido pronunciado e ela se surpreendeu por ter dito, mas não podia deixar de achar errado toda aquela preocupação.–Desculpe a minha intromissão.

-Não tenho escolha se não me preocupar. –Roy enfim relaxou. Não imaginava que algum dia ia agir daquela forma, tudo bem que Reine não era uma de suas namoradas, mas ele não poderia estar exagerando.

Riza o lançou mais um olhar, um pouco receosa. Preferiu continuar calada, já havia falado muito além do necessário. Mas não pode deixar de ficar incomodada com a situação. Roy agia de um modo estranho quando se tratava daquela menina, como se devesse protegê-la de qualquer mal e de qualquer homem.

Coçou a cabeça com o último pensamento que lhe viera à mente. Roy Mustang havia se apaixonado. Não! Aquilo era impossível de acontecer e mais inadmissível conseguir imaginar aquilo acontecendo.

Balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos. A vida era dele, querendo se apaixonar, que o fizesse! Ora, a própria Riza sabia que ela não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, e mesmo assim não deixava de pensar em como aquilo poderia ser possível.

-Parece preocupada. Algum problema com os preparativos? Alguma coisa que eu deveria fazer e esqueci?

Riza esboçou um sorriso leve. Roy havia desviado das próprias preocupações ao percebê-la desassossegada. Mesmo assim, não podia dizer que estava pensando nele e sua nova namorada.

-Só são muitos detalhes. Tenho medo de esquecer algum. –que coisa sem sentido ela havia dito, Riza nunca havia de olvidar qualquer mínimo detalhe.

-Duvido. Você é muito organizada para isto, mesmo assim, se precisar de ajuda.

-Pode passar na minha casa hoje à noite. –Riza preferiu manter para si que achava que a presença do moreno só poderia desorganizar seus preparativos, mas não queria ser rude e cedeu, deixando que ele a ajudasse. Teria voltado a trás quando Roy se aproximou pela sua frente e lançou-lhe um sorriso malicioso.

-Eu tenho o costume de levá-las para jantar antes de visitar a casa. Além disto, nem casou e já pulando a cerca, não esperava isto de você. –Riza contorceu a face com raiva, como que ele ousava falar tão humilhantes e desrespeitosas palavras sobre ela.

Sabia que tanta gentileza e preocupação só significavam que ela era a nova presa do moreno. Ora, ela estivera ali por tanto tempo e só naquele momento resolvera agir. Roy Mustang era com certeza um grande imbecil, tão egoísta e arrogante.

-Lars vai estar conosco.

-Ele é um estraga prazeres. –Roy fingiu-se de decepcionado, enquanto a loira abaixava a cabeça para fugir de sua visão. E como típico das pessoas com a pele extremamente clara, o sangue subindo às bochechas deixava a coloração da face rosada. Riza não escapou daquilo, sentindo a face arder levemente, e por sorte aquilo não era visível.

-Eu peço um pouco de respeito, senhor. –Riza pronunciou em um fio de voz, tinha de ser direta, e ainda assim sem ser descortês. Roy se afastou rindo e sentou novamente a sua mesa.

-Tenente, você é incrível! Pena não conseguir distinguir quando é realidade e quando é brincadeira. –Roy voltou sua atenção aos relatórios ainda com um sorriso leviano nos lábios. Por quais motivos Riza se irritava com suas brincadeiras, mas quando era sério, simplesmente ignorava, desacreditando em suas palavras e atos?

Riza terminou de fechar a expressão ao ouvir aquilo e voltou-se ao seu trabalho. Ele era um tolo agindo daquela forma, como se pudesse conquistá-la e rir dela.

Riza estaria nas nuvens com aquele tipo de comportamento caso Roy o atuasse meses atrás. Agora, ela achava compreender que confundira completamente a admiração que sempre tivera por aquele homem com algum tipo de sentimento diferente, como a paixão.

Não, ela tentava acreditar naquilo para o bem dos dois. Ao moreno, que possuiria seu braço-direito disposto a qualquer ato, sem interferências de sentimentos. E a ela, que se sentiria menos incomodada pelos constantes comentários a cerca das dezenas de mulheres do moreno.

Todavia não podia deixar de se sentir importunada pelo modo como ele havia acabado de agir. Era como se algum tipo de centelha a houvesse queimado por dentro e não deixou de se lembrar dos dizeres de seu pai quando ainda vivo. Não faça do fogo seu refém, aniquile-o ou afaste-se, pois a ele basta um mero deslize. Um único lapso e ele voltará triunfante e inexterminável.

Lançou-lhe um último olhar antes de se voltar definitivamente ao que era realmente importante, ou tentou fazê-lo. Sua mente a importunava com pensamentos inoportunos.

Seu pai poderia estar correto. Talvez Riza não houvesse eliminado seus sentimentos por completo e agora eles voltavam a queimar mais fortes dentro de seu corpo.

A única solução que lhe vinha à mente era seu afastamento, precisava tomar distância de Roy até que a ele estivesse completamente imune. Contudo, como poderia fazê-lo? Eles se necessitavam para subirem e tornarem seus sonhos realidade.

Riza não poderia deixar que ele fracassasse por causa de um simples capricho seu, teria de aprender a conviver com aquilo uma outra vez e reprimir-se calada. Aquietar-se diante do utópico desejo de tê-lo consigo e assim seguir em frente, ao seu casamento, com alguém que realmente a amava.

-------------

-Segure isto! –Reine entregou mais duas peças de roupa ao tenente, que carregava algumas sacolas entre os dedos. Não poderia continuar com aquilo por muito mais tempo. –Ora, Leroy tem que recuperar o tempo perdido, dezesseis anos. Acabarei com suas economias, se é tem alguma, do jeito que gasta com mulheres.

A menina falava a todo minuto, ao contrário de Jean, que permanecia calado sem escolha. Reine era tão efusiva que não o deixava soltar comentário algum, e até mesmo quando fazia perguntas, parecia ignorar suas respostas.

De fato, Jean a achou bastante incomum e talvez tenha sido por aquele motivo que Roy a abrigara e queria qualquer um longe. Mas parecia impossível acreditar que o moreno havia descoberto o mundo da monogamia com uma menina tão jovem.

A julgar por alguma semelhança entre ambos, as personalidades eram até bem parecidas, como constatara pela manhã quando a pequena o tentara seduzir. No entanto, a analogia física se dava pelo formato dos olhos e pelo cabelo extremamente negro. Fazendo com que Jean tivesse uma nova teoria sobre ambos, não se surpreenderia se Reine fosse uma filha perdida de Roy.

O coronel era sim bastante novo, e Havoc não imaginava que pudesse ter mais do que trinta anos. Contudo a menina aparentava uma idade compatível àquilo. Obviamente, Roy teria de ser muito novo quando ela nascera e a julgar pelos dezesseis anos que Reine indicava não vê-lo, o moreno deveria ter uns catorze anos.

Nenhum espanto, Roy provavelmente sempre fora aquele conquistador que conheciam e aos catorze anos provavelmente não seria muito diferente. Já era uma idade compatível para fazer uma criança.

Desta mesma forma, uma filha era algo que Roy poderia querer esconder por causa de sua carreira e também de sua ativa vida social, portanto, era a explicação de nunca terem sido informados daquela pessoa.

Jean deu um longo suspiro, irritado com tudo aquilo. Cansara de fazer estimativas sobre aquele assunto e ao observar pela vitrine acabara de confirmar que alguém os seguia. Com um pouco de dificuldade ele aproximou-se da garota e pronunciou em tom baixo.

-Acho que estamos sendo observados. –de início, seu comentário foi ignorado, mas logo Reine parou de falar e respirou fundo, tomando um pouco de ar e tentando se acalmar.

-Eu sei. Ou você achou que o Roy ia deixar um cara como você tomando conta de sua preciosa irmã? –e então Reine começou a rir ao ver a expressão que Jean fazia. Parecia não acreditar no que os próprios ouvidos escutavam. Tanto mistério por causa de uma irmã, e pensar que ninguém havia imaginado aquilo, bem como até mesmo apostas foram feitas sobre qual a relação dos dois. –Você não sabia disso! Que tolos. Pensavam que eu era sua namorada?

-Também pensaram em filha, ex-namorada perseguidora e esposa.

-Vocês só podem estar loucos, filha? Não mesmo, eu tenho dezoito e Leroy vinte e nove, impossível. E quanto a namorada? Pior, não pense muito, mas eu gosto de homens muito altos e loiros.

Jean recuou um pouco, percebia como Reine podia ser direta em determinados assuntos. Não que a menina fosse pouco atraente, ou apresentasse algum defeito grotesco, mas sua lealdade ao coronel era muito grande, bem como se descoberto, Roy atearia fogo nele ainda vivo e esperaria que morresse, provavelmente rindo. Assim, pensar em fazer algo com a menina era algo que lhe dava calafrios.

-Terei prazer em lhe apresentar o Major Armstrong. Um homem com o qual o Coronel Mustang não iria querer brigar. –obviamente era um homem que ela também não iria querer sair. Contudo, como Jean, o major encaixava-se nas descrições, alto e loiro. Talvez não tão atraente.

-Jean, Leroy transformou você em um fruto proibido. E se quer saber, eu prefiro assim. –Reine sorriu astutamente e piscou uma de seus orbes azuis enquanto tomava das mãos de Havoc as roupas que havia escolhido naquela loja e devolvia. –Cansei, leve-me para casa.

Reine suspirou e puxou Jean pelo braço com impaciência. Antes de saírem da loja ela parou e sorriu de modo calculista, parecia ter tido uma idéia incrível naquele momento.

-Namorada é? Pago o quanto quiser se disser que sou uma namorada do Roy. Aliás, vou precisar de mais alguns favores seus no futuro. Garanto que o resultado ficará ao seu gosto. Trato feito? –Reine estendeu sua mão enquanto sorria astuciosamente. Havoc ponderou um pouco antes de apertar a mão e selarem aquele trato. No final, seria engraçado ver a reação de seus companheiros à falsa notícia e como Roy faria para desfazer todo o mal-entendido.

------------

**[1] O nome da menina é um trocadilho com o nome do Roy. Ambos são nomes franceses, Roy significa rei, enquanto Reine seria rainha. Shelby também é um trocadilho, é o nome dos dois últimos modelos do carro Mustang (Mustang Shelby GT500 e GT500KR). Futuramente o motivo para eles não terem o mesmo nome, apesar de irmãos de sangue, será explicado.**

**Próximo capítulo: Abra os Olhos.**

_**Porque Riza parecia dócil, meiga e amorosa perto dele, contemplava enquando ele dormia e não o acordava com gritos como fazia a Roy. E principalmente porque uma conversa poderia abrir os olhos de Roy, mas ele estava disposto a fechá-los.**_

**Vocês já sabem, deixem reviews, por favor. Façam um ficwriter feliz, o botãozinho de letras verdes ali em baixo não morde. ^^**

**No meu perfil tem o link de uma tirinha Royai que a Arakawa desenhou, eu ri muito quando li, aconselho verem.  
**


	7. Abra os Olhos

Respondendo ao review de Ip.S-chan: eioaueoia, a Reine é com certeza a típica irmã mais nova. Chatinha, irritante e inconveniente, mas ela é um mal necessário =p

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Abra os Olhos.**

Roy entrou em casa e observou um relógio próximo ao corredor, constatou que não passava das cinco da tarde. Estava um pouco cedo para o fim de seu normal expediente, mas incrivelmente não havia muito que ser feito naquele dia.

Tomou entre os dedos a chave do aquecedor e o ligou, em seguida retirou o pesado casaco e a farda azul, jogando-os de qualquer jeito em cima da primeira poltrona que viu. Não estava com muita vontade de se preocupar com aqueles detalhes de organização.

Observou que as janelas se encontravam fechadas e as luzes apagadas, tendo assim a conclusão de que Reine ainda não voltara para casa. Bufou com algum tipo de indignação, havia esquecido de pedir que fizessem suas compras e a comida.

Abriu a agenda de telefones em uma página aleatória e escolheu o primeiro número que avistou. Leu o nome ao seu lado e com algum enfado discou, não conseguia se recordar quem era a mulher, mas queria companhia e ela estava na lista azul.

-Alô? Josephine, é o Roy. Tudo bem? Tudo. Bem, desculpe ligar assim de repente, mas eu gostaria de saber se a senhorita está ocupada e poderia me acompanhar a um jantar. Neste horário já estará em sua casa, eu também tenho outros assuntos, mas não podia deixar de vê-la. Em uma hora eu estarei ai. –Desligou o telefone e subiu as escadas, rumando para o banheiro, onde tomaria um banho rápido.

Antes de sair grudou um bilhete na geladeira indicando que saíra para jantar e não sabia quando voltava.

--------

Riza abriu a porta com um pouco de irritação, aquelas visitas de Roy durante a noite provavelmente começariam a ficar bastante comuns. De noite, ela pedira em vão, pois ao observar o relógio, pode constatar que há pouco ele marcara onze da noite.

Não que ele a acordara ou algo do tipo, mas se planejavam discutir alguma coisa, o horário que ele sairia de sua casa seria a madrugada. Obviamente ela não se opôs a aceitá-lo.

-Entre. –Riza deu espaço para que ele passasse, o que Roy fez com a mesma expressão aborrida de sempre. –Quer algo para comer ou beber, Coronel?

-Não, acabei de jantar. –a loira o observou com alguma reprovação, ele possuía um leve cheiro de álcool, levando-a a pensar que se encontrara com alguma mulher. Típico, Riza pensou sem pronunciar palavra alguma, obviamente ela não poderia competir com nenhuma daquelas mulheres com as quais o moreno saía.

Roy observou a casa com curiosidade, percebia que não era muito grande, mas combinava com a loira, pois não possuía nenhum tipo de exagero. Tinha o tamanho ideal para uma pessoa e provavelmente um eventual hóspede. O que o levava a pensar se eles morariam ali.

-Ótimo... Vocês adoram dormir quando eu não estou vigiando. –De fato, Lars dormia com a cabeça por cima dos braços em uma mesa, estava também com várias folhas espalhadas ali.

Riza indicou um assento, que o moreno aceitou de boa vontade, enquanto ela deu a volta e sentou-se ao lado do desacordado.

-E então, o que tenho de fazer? – Roy perguntou enquanto observava os dedos de Riza passeando pela nuca a desembaraçar os fios ruivos daquele homem. Imaginava que ela não deveria agir daquela forma, demonstrações públicas de afeto eram completamente inaceitáveis dentro do exército, e era aquilo que a loira fazia.

Tinha a visão fixa naquele gesto e era por isto que não percebia o estado de humor da mulher presente. Sem falar algo, suspirou pesadamente com irritação.

-Estamos discutindo desde que cheguei e só a única conclusão que tivemos foi que precisamos de uma casa nova. –Roy então estava sendo puxado para a realidade, saindo de seus devaneios a cerca da falta de profissionalismo de Riza ao ficar brincando com os cabelos do ruivo.

Como havia pensado, uma nova casa. Uma casa onde ela construiria uma vida nova, com rebentos ruivos irritantes correndo de um lado ao outro, com os olhos verde-esgoto brilhando por lágrimas quando chorassem o dia inteiro. Verde-esgoto era classificação que o próprio Roy dera a cor dos olhos de Lars.

-Você deve ter alguma amiga que saiba mais do que eu sobre isto.

-Não na cidade. –Roy apoiou a cabeça na mão, parecia não gostar do que ouvia, acabaria sobrando para ele resolver cada detalhe. – A casa já é um grande começo.

-Só vamos pensar nisto quando conseguirmos a transferência defi...

-Não vou deixar você ir embora por causa de um casamento. –Roy pronunciou em um tom mais alto que o dela, interrompendo-a, bem como acabara despertando Lars. Riza o observou contrariada, nem ao menos havia deixado que ela terminasse de falar e ficava tirando conclusões precipitadas.

A loira tinha noção de que não poderia sair dali, e esperava que Roy soubesse que ela nunca o deixaria, por motivo que fosse. Mas ficara incomodada ao perceber que o moreno não acreditava naquilo e pensava que ela o abandonaria a qualquer momento. Ainda precisavam fazer muita coisa para atingir o objetivo deles e ela não se permitiria deixar Roy sozinho naquilo.

-É para ele a transferência. –Lars a observou falando com um pouco de dúvida, agora que entendera o que ambos discutiam enquanto ele próprio viajava em seus sonhos.

-Sei muito bem o que os dois desejam fazer e não planejo atrapalhar. –Lars levantou-se e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da loira. Juntou as folhas que estavam espalhadas na região e fixou seus olhos em Roy, o qual iria falar algo, mas não foi permitido. -Não menospreze a lealdade dela.

-Isto não é importante agora. –Riza cortou antes que Roy pudesse revidar, o que ele com certeza faria, pois não se deixaria ficar por baixo naquele tipo de situação e sua face demonstrava claramente que ele não se sentia confortável com o assunto.

-Não acredito que você não pensou nas coisas mais simples como cerimônia, vestido, dia, festa, comida, convites. Não deve ser muito diferente de uma festa comum. –Roy resmungou sem alternativa, não conseguia aceitar que havia ficado calado sem responder às provocações do ruivo.

-Pensamos, mas não imagino quais tipos de cerimônia existem e que combinem conosco, o que necessitam, essas coisas.

-Podemos perguntar à Gracia. –Roy murmurou um pouco contra sua vontade, ainda que ela fosse a única mulher que deveria saber algo sobre o assunto, não gostaria de conversar sobre aquilo com ela. Não conseguia imaginar o quão doloroso deveria ser para ela ajudar a organizar um casamento. O moreno também não se sentiria confortável tendo em vista que lembrava de Maes.

-Eu posso falar com ela se o senhor não se sentir confortável. –Roy contraiu os lábios levemente e abanou a mão, indicando que ele próprio deveria fazer aquilo. Havia muito tempo que não a visitava, talvez fosse a oportunidade para rever a amiga e provavelmente distrair a cabeça.

Gracia era uma pessoa bastante agradável, mas o moreno nunca a visitava com o pretexto de que não havia motivos para isto. Na realidade, Roy sabia que aquilo era um método de fuga, não precisava assim encará-la sem pensar no amigo e por fim, culpar a si próprio por não ter podido evitar a morte de Maes.

Lars provavelmente soltaria algum comentário sobre aquilo, perguntando qual era a dificuldade de perguntar o que fazer em um casamento, mas foi repreendido com um olhar da loira e preferiu por desviar o assunto.

-Nós iremos ver um apartamento no sábado e depois tentaremos encontrar um vestido para o dia. Se o senhor puder ir conosco, seria uma grande ajuda. Minha prima, a madrinha, ainda está no sul do país.

Roy não respondeu de início, parecia pensar se havia algo a ser feito naquele dia que o impedisse de ir. Tentava inutilmente criar alguma situação na sua cabeça, mas só havia compromisso para a noite daquele dia, sairia com os quatro companheiros de trabalho.

-Não pode ser tarde. –obviamente aquilo era uma desculpa para passar pouco tempo com os dois. Se era desconfortável conversar com Riza sobre aquilo, sair com ambos os envolvidos e ter de aturar cada palavra trocada entre eles ou gesto carinhoso seria insuportável.

Roy levantou o olhar para um relógio, não haviam falado quase nada, mas muito tempo havia passado desde que chegara. Agora compreendia porque a loira estava tão incomodada, provavelmente passaram a noite tentando chegar a alguma conclusão e nada foi pensado. Não descartou uma risada interna ao desejar que não chegassem a conclusão alguma e acabassem brigando, tendo como o final da discussão o final do casamento entre eles.

-Depois que eu falar com Gracia vai ficar mais fácil pensarem no que fazer. Mas já está um pouco tarde e tem gente me esperando. –Roy se levantou, sendo acompanhado pelos outros dois. Lars estendeu a mão em um cumprimento, o qual foi retribuído sem muita vontade.

-Não nos apresentamos devidamente ainda e não vamos deixar para outro dia. Tenente Coronel Lars Behn Sverre, trabalho no setor de inteligência, então sei muito sobre o senhor, Coronel Roy Mustang. –o ruivo mantinha um tom até simpático para suas palavras e sustentava um sorriso na face, de qualquer forma, Roy percebeu que aquilo de simpatia nada possuía. Parecia-se mais com uma ameaça discreta, o que não compreendia era o motivo daquelas palavras.

-Vou guardar o nome, pode me ser útil algum dia. –Largou o cumprimento, deu as costas e foi até a porta, sendo acompanhado Riza.

-Quer que o leve em casa? –O moreno ponderou. Se por um lado acreditava que seria perigoso para ela voltar sozinha para casa, pelo outro via naquilo uma oportunidade de fazer os noivos passarem alguns minutos e até mesmo uma hora a menos juntos.

A cada momento que olhava para a face de Lars conseguia sentir mais irritação. Não gostara dele desde o princípio e as suas últimas palavras daquele dia com certeza agravaram seu desgosto.

-Não precisa, não poderia deixá-la voltar sozinha.

-Mas não deveria dirigir com álcool no sangue. –ela completou encostada à porta já aberta. Observava-o com um pouco de receio, não podia deixá-lo ir com o risco de um acidente.

-Já dirigi em pior estado. –ele deu de ombros e seguiu seu rumo retraindo um sorriso ao perceber a preocupação da loira. Caso ela continuasse insistindo, era bem capaz do moreno aceitar, o que de fato, não deveria acontecer.

---

Roy tocou a campainha uma única vez, desejando que não houvesse ninguém em casa. Era cedo ainda, o que dificultaria o fato de Gracia ter saído, mesmo assim ela demorava a atendê-lo.

Ainda que não se sentisse com vontade de conversar com a mulher, era necessário, portanto mudou a tática. Talvez ela estivesse no quintal e não ouvira a campainha tocar. Deste modo, daria a volta na casa.

Fora impedido ao sentir algo colidir com força em suas pernas quando ia passar ao lado da residência. Era Elysia que correra para ver quem era e sem perceber se chocara com ele e acabara caindo sentada no chão, a chorar.

-Oi, Ely-chan. –Deu um sorriso para a menina enquanto se agachava para ficar da altura da pequena, passou a mão na cabeça dela tentando reconfortá-la –Desculpe. Vai, pára de chorar, por favor. Sou eu, tio Roy! Ahh, Ely-chan, sua mãe não pode ver que eu fiz você chorar. Faz isso por mim, eu vou chorar também.

Roy segurou a menina colocando as mãos debaixo dos braços dela e a levantou, talvez Elysia precisasse de um pouco de mimo. Engano comum, ao que ele a levantou no ar a criança começou a chorar ainda mais intensamente. Ele a sustentava sem jeito, mantinha os braços esticados como se possuísse medo de aproximá-la.

-Roy-san. –Gracia o chamou com seu habitual sorriso estampado e caminhou até ele, que entregou Elysia logo que pode.

-Desculpe. –passou os dedos pelo cabelo da nuca, sentia-se constrangido com toda a situação.

-Tudo bem, ela é manhosa mesmo. Elysia, diga oi para o Roy. - a pequena escondeu a face no ombro da mãe e parou de chorar.

-Eu estava passando e resolvi ver como estavam.

-Bem, na medida do possível. –ela cambiava o seu rotineiro sorriso amistoso e hospitaleiro para um misto de saudade e tristeza. –Não quer almoçar conosco? Talvez assim a Elysia se acostume com você e pare de fugir quando o vê.

-Não vou incomodar?

-Não. É sempre prazeroso receber um amigo. A comida já deve estar quase pronta, é aquele macarrão da madrugada que vocês dois inventaram depois de um grande porre. –ela sorriu carinhosamente outra vez e balançou a cabeça indicando que ele deveria segui-la.

-Então vou ter de me atrasar, porque isto eu não perco. Ninguém diria que aquele macarrão de jovem bêbado seria um dos meus pratos favoritos, e Gracia, quando eu faço não fica tão bom quanto o seu.

-Obrigada, mas o mérito é de vocês.

Gracia entrou pela porta dos fundos com o moreno em seu encalço e iniciou a colocar a mesa após deixar Elysia no chão. A menina se escondia atrás das pernas da mãe e andava atrás dela.

-Vocês precisam de alguma coisa? É só pedir, que eu atenderei sem pensar duas vezes. Eu as vejo como uma parte da família.

-Ah, Roy-san, você poderia aparecer mais vezes. –Roy sentou-se em um banco na cozinha enquanto observava os movimentos da mulher. Apenas a mirava, mas seu olhar parecia um pouco perdido, havia muita coisa em sua cabeça naquele momento.

-Desculpe, tenho andado muito ocupado. Aliás, Gracia, eu queria fazer uma pergunta, mas se não gostar, não precisa responder. –ela assentiu com um sorriso - Poderia me dizer como planejar um casamento?

-Maes ficaria muito feliz em ver você se casando. Nós sabíamos que não iria demorar. –ela falou e desta vez, Roy pode perceber o único sorriso incrivelmente sincero brotar da face dela. Pena ter de desapontá-la.

-Mas não é para mim. Uma amiga, só que ela não tem idéia do que fazer, nem o noivo estúpido dela.

-Prontinho, sirva-se. –Roy sentou-se a mesa e tomou um pouco do macarrão ao seu prato. –Por que aceitou ajudar se não gosta da idéia do casamento?

-Estava em débito, eu precisava reconquistar a confiança dela.

-Ainda tem muito para você aprender, Roy. Então, você não gosta desse homem?

-Um... Tolo. –Roy queria passar o dia descrevendo que não suportava o ruivo e o quão estúpido era, tecendo-lhe xingamentos, mas tolo era a palavra que encontrara para expor seu pensamento, até porque não deveria dizer nada grotesco na presença de Elysia. – é arrogante e me ameaçou ontem, além de ficarem sem cerimônia com todos aqueles gestos repulsivos entre eles, demonstrando como são o casal perfeito do momento. Façam as coisas, mas não preciso vê-las, nem saber que eles fazem. Ninguém precisa.

-Roy, admita que está com ciúmes. –o moreno riu. Reação muito incomum para a situação em que se encontrava, mas ele não acreditava nas palavras dela.

-Eu não me apaixono. Nós somos apenas amigos de trabalho. Muito simples, eu só acho que ela mereça uma pessoa melhor do que ele. –Roy falava rápido como se tentasse consertar alguma besteira, além disto, enrolava as palavras umas nas outras.

-E esta pessoa seria você?

-Não. Um cara bonito, gente boa, discreto, com poder, que se preocupasse com ela, tivesse dinheiro para dar tudo que ela quisesse. –ele resmungou enquanto enfiava um pouco de macarrão dentro da boca.

-Se ele se chamasse Roy Mustang seria primoroso, não? O homem mais perfeito do mundo não vai ser suficiente aos seus olhos por que ele não é você. Como amiga, acho que deve usar todo o tempo que passar com ela para conquistá-la, por que este é seu jogo, Roy-san. Chame-a para comer conosco algum dia. –o moreno tomou um gole de um suco avermelhado e levantou o olhar para a mulher, permanecendo em silêncio por alguns segundos, parecia ponderar a veracidade das palavras de Gracia.

-Chamarei, mas não estou apaixonado. Com todo o respeito, mas isto é uma tolice.

-Você só não está acostumado e não consegue entender o que está sentido. Espero que não demore muito, pois pode não haver como corrigir. Abra os olhos, Roy-san, você está odiando saber que ela pode ser feliz com outro e só é sua amiga. Chame-a e terei prazer em ajudá-lo.

Roy colocou mais alguns fios de macarrão dentro da boca e ficou observando Elysia brincando com a comida, com a face toda suja de molho. Não gostava do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

Acreditava ser impossível que as palavras da amiga pudessem ter um mínimo de verdade. Conhecia Riza desde muito jovens e nunca a vira daquela forma. Não obstante, Riza possuía nove anos, brincaria de bonecas, enquanto Roy possuía treze, já com idade de fazer algo que gerasse bonecas. [1]

Sacudiu levemente a cabeça espantando aqueles pensamentos. Riza era apenas amiga, subordinada, nada além daquilo e iria se casar. Deveria aceitar aquilo, mesmo que não gostasse de Lars.

Roy não poderia estar gostando da loira, era uma loucura. Ele era inconquistável e sabia disto. Não acreditava que Lars fosse o homem correto para Riza e era natural que se preocupasse, pois a conhecia há muitos anos.

Pura preocupação e nada além daquilo. Gracia não poderia estar correta. Talvez ela estivesse, mas Roy não sabia nada sobre sentimentos de paixão ou relacionamentos além do que vira em peças de teatro e filmes, lera em livros e quadrinhos.

Era mais prático negar. Tudo o que vira demonstravam uma grande dose de sofrimento até que conseguissem alcançar o objeto de desejo, mas também tinha conhecimento de mundo e sabia que finais felizes não ocorriam na realidade.

Compreendia também que aquele sentimento chamado paixão era apenas uma mentira. Pretexto infalível para baixar a guarda de mulheres e assim conquistar um pouco de diversão extra.

Talvez ele estivesse errado, finais felizes poderiam acontecer na realidade e amor não existisse apenas como um facilitador de sexo. Todavia Roy Mustang não acreditava naquilo e muito menos sabia lidar com aquela situação.

--

**[1] Comentário a cerca das idades deles. Oficialmente, Roy nasceu em 1886(a própria Hiromu "falou"). Tendo o anime acabado no ano de 1915, ele teria 29 anos. Riza participa de Ishibal apenas no último ano, que seria em 1908, e em quase qualquer lugar a idade mínima para participar de uma guerra é 18 anos, eu a coloquei com esta idade.**

**No mangá, o pai da Riza diz que viu o Roy crescer, então eu suponho que ele deveria ter aproximadamente esta idade quando começou a treinar alquimia, até mesmo porque ele reclama que só aprendeu o básico.**

**--**

**Próximo capítulo: Insustentável essência do seu ser.**

**Porque eles pareciam felizes juntos e ao moreno incomodava aquilo. Porque visitar um apartamento pode ser apenas fonte de reflexão e comprar um vestido nem sempre é apenas comprar um vestido.**

**--**

**Deixem reviews, por favor. Já sabem toda a história de "sem review=sem capítulo". =p  
**


	8. Insustentável Essência do seu Ser

**Bem, eu sei que demorei um pouquinho para atualizar, mas está ai.**

**Respondendo ao review da K-chan258: Não tem problema não =p você merece viajar. Bom, o que importa é que está gostando. E o Roy ainda vai ficar insuportável com esse ciúme =p**

**Vamos ao capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – A Insustentável Essência do seu Ser. **

Roy Mustang abriu os olhos resmungando. O despertador não tocara anunciando que era o fim de seus sonhos, mas a campainha sim. Permaneceu deitado na cama por alguns segundos até tomar coragem de levantar.

Era sábado, e havia combinado com Riza e Lars que iria com eles resolver aqueles assuntos sobre o casamento. Estava atrasado e quem tocara a sua porta era com toda certeza a loira, esperando que ele já estivesse pronto.

De um pulo, levantou-se e entrou no banheiro para tomar banho, e de onde sairia cerca de vinte minutos depois. Pegou uma camisa cinza de mangas longas e uma calça negra. Simples, não gostava muito de ficar procurando roupas dentro do armário e pegava as primeiras peças.

Tinha uma toalha pequena nas mãos e a esfregava em seu cabelo preto para tirar o excesso de umidade. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas desejando que a campainha tivesse sido apenas um vendedor estúpido e não o casal "ternura".

O que viu foi ainda pior. Reine estava na sala com seu pijama. E ela podia fazer qualquer coisa, mas nunca conseguiria negar o sangue que lhe corria nas veias. Independente de qualquer motivo, os dois irmãos eram provocantes. E Reine abusava de sua natureza atrativa com os trajes absurdamente curtos, que mais pareciam roupas íntimas.

Se o moreno ligava, obviamente ignoraria seu vestuário em qualquer que fosse o dia. Se não fosse Riza quem observasse tudo com curiosidade e calada. Não tinha raiva na face, mas confusão. Ou era aquilo que deixava transparecer.

Não conseguia compreender como a jovem ainda habitava aquela casa. Roy não era o tipo de homem que deixava mulheres dormirem em sua casa mais de uma noite, e Reine parecia estar ali desde o incidente do Quartel Geral, no começo da semana.

E Lars? Onde estaria o ruivo? Roy deu um sorriso ao perceber que o homem não se encontrava ali.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Bom-dia, Riza e pentelha. –Roy, em um ato extremamente infantil, jogou a toalha enrolada na cara da morena, que se irritou e retribuiu da mesma forma. –Perdi a hora, não está esperando há muito tempo?

-Não. Alguns minutos apenas.

-Só um minuto e estarei pronto. –Roy falou enquanto sumia por uma porta e voltava com uma torrada na mão e um sobretudo na outra. –Onde está seu noivo amável?

Sua voz demonstrava todo um sarcasmo carregado. Não que o quisesse presente, mas dava falta do homem, e sabia que havia uma explicação bem razoável para aquilo, ou esperava que houvesse. Abriu a porta da casa e deixou espaço para a loira passar, fato que ela estranhou, mas nada disse.

-No carro.

-É impressão minha ou eu fiz algo que você não gostou? –Roy estranhou a atuação de Riza. Não lhe respondia direito a nada, falando com uma voz completamente sem emoção e com poucas palavras. –Ou a Reine fez?

-Eu estou um pouco surpresa que o senhor esteja aceitando fazer tudo isto. –Roy tentou esboçar em sua face uma expressão que não demonstrasse seu desgosto por estar ali.

-É um pedido de uma amiga. –Fracassou terrivelmente. Pronunciar a palavra amiga era quase tão martirizante quanto deitar-se em cacos de vidro e depois banhar-se em álcool e sal.

De repente a voz doce e amável de Gracia brotou em sua mente com as palavras do dia em que se viram. Riza era apenas sua amiga.

-Não vai entrar? –Riza perguntou quando estavam à frente do carro e Roy parecia perdido de mais em seus pensamentos para perceber que deveria entrar no automóvel para que pudessem ir. Ele deu de ombros, nada falou, apenas abriu a porta traseira e sentou.

Era a primeira vez que ele sentava no banco traseiro quando Riza dirigia, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de acompanhá-la na dianteira, pois o ruivo tomava o seu lugar. E com ódio, Roy ponderou friccionar os dedos para queimar aqueles malditos fios vermelhos, mas algo lhe dizia que Riza ficaria irada com ele.

Limitou-se a recostar no banco enquanto tentava ouvir os sussurros dos dois que o acompanhavam.

-Onde fica esta casa? –E qual seria o problema se ele gostava de atenção? O banco traseiro era solitário de mais, até mesmo para Roy, principalmente quando não se participava ativamente da conversa que os da frente possuíam.

-Mais algumas ruas apenas. Não quero nada longe do quartel, odeio perder tempo com o trajeto.

E não estava realmente longe, não se passaram dez minutos e a loira parou a frente de um pequeno prédio. Não deveria ter mais de cinco ou seis andares, mas o moreno não queria se atentar àqueles detalhes. Sorriu ao avistar uma jovem mulher parada à porta do prédio. Bela corretora de imóveis, ele presumiu.

Esperou que os outros dois fossem a frente, não sabia se era realmente ali que iriam.

-Bom dia, Senhorita Hawkeye, Senhor Sverre e Senhor...

-Roy Mustang. Mas não precisamos de todas essas formalidades, precisamos? –Roy sorriu com o canto da boca, em um sorriso que apenas ele conseguiria reproduzir igual. Lars se limitou a abafar um riso com a situação, observando se aquela brincadeira do coronel iria muito longe.

Riza virou a face fingindo não ver o que acontecia. Como que o moreno podia pensar em se atrever a algo como aquilo? Na frente dela! Riza apenas conhecia a fama de seu superior, mas nunca o vira em ação, o que ela sempre desejou não necessitar ver.

-Então, o que tem para nós? –Riza perguntou enquanto fingia observar o céu. Interrompia assim a mulher de se perder no sorriso malicioso de Roy.

-Sou Melissa Valliere. Bem, vamos subindo? É a cobertura. Os antigos donos que construíram o prédio e fizeram o último andar para si, assim é muito espaçoso. Ainda está mobiliado, mas nem todos os móveis permanecerão. Amanhã mesmo a casa estará limpa.

Subiram por um elevador um tanto pequeno, não que eles não coubessem, ou necessitassem de ficar apertados. Contudo uma outra pessoa não caberia ali, e Roy se aproveitara para se posicionar bem próximo à Melissa.

Todavia o prédio não tinha muitos andares e logo eles saíram do elevador. Melissa, seguida do moreno. Riza deu um passo, mas foi impedida por Lars, que numa ágil jogada, a tomou nos braços.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? –Riza falou em tom suficientemente audível para chamar a atenção dos outros dois, não que estivesse irritada com o noivo. Estava apenas surpreso pelo ato dele. Lars sorriu carinhosamente e deu um beijo próximo a orelha da loira.

-Se for esta a casa que iremos morar, quero entrar nela pela primeira vez assim, como você merece. –Riza corou violentamente com aquele gesto público de afeto, mas não reclamou, apenas enlaçou o pescoço do ruivo para certificar-se de que não cairia.

Roy abriu a boca duas vezes, arfando profundamente como se buscasse ar ou palavras para expor. Contudo a fechou nas duas vezes sem pronunciar nada. Pigarreou enquanto contraía os lábios e observava a cena dos dois apaixonados.

-Então, a senhorita é de Bordeaux[1]? –a voz do moreno parecia um pouco trêmula, provável nervosismo da situação.

-Como adivinhou?

-Vocês vão ficar parados na porta? –Lars perguntou ao ser impedido de passar pela porta do apartamento, pois eles se encontravam na passagem. Roy tocou a cintura da mulher e a encaminhou para dentro, obviamente sem deixar de sorrir.

-Já entramos, coloque-me no chão, Lars. –Riza murmurou ao ouvido do ruivo, que o fez prontamente, mas com cuidado.

-Eu também sou de lá, reconheci pelo nome.

-É difícil encontrar alguém de Bordeaux fora da cidade. Incrível nos encontrarmos logo na Cidade Central. –Lars colocou a mão na frente da boca, em um gesto infantil de quem tenta esconder o riso e algumas palavras. Aproximou-se de Riza, abraçando-a por trás, a loira segurou as mãos dele enquanto tentava manter sua atenção no apartamento e não em Roy.

-Ele merece a fama que tem, não? Nunca vi uma mulher cair tão rápido por um homem. –pronunciou baixo, apenas Riza poderia ouvi-lo.

-Mais do que eu imaginava. –respondeu e bufou -E então, os quartos? –Riza perguntou querendo que a breve conversa entre o moreno e a corretora findasse. A loira não se sentia confortável com aquele tipo de situação.

-Há um aqui em baixo e mais dois lá em cima. –a mulher foi desperta da breve conversa com o moreno e se afastou. Abriu uma porta, deixando a vista um quarto de tamanho agradável.

Algumas prateleiras com livros, um gigantesco armário cobria a maior parede do quarto e na adjacente, uma cama de casal em estilo antigo se encontrava. Daquelas com largas toras que se estendiam dos pés do móvel e tocavam o teto, permitiam a adição de cortinas, impedindo a visão de quem se encontrava deitado.

-Quarto pequeno, não acha? –O pior de ver aquele quarto era que um pensamento não deixava de atormentar Roy Mustang. Havia pensado nos pirralhos que ambos provavelmente teriam, mas não havia se recordado que algo era necessário para aquilo. Ver a cama de casal reproduziu um pouco de asco no moreno.

-Mas os outros são maiores, não é, Melissa? Por que terá de abrigar nossos nove filhos.

-COMO? –para a total surpresa de Lars, não era apenas Roy que havia gritado, Riza também estava em algum tipo de transe nervoso e sua face demonstrava um espanto incomum.

-Teremos nosso próprio Grupo de Combate [2]. –Riza deu um leve tapa na bochecha do ruivo, fingindo algum tipo de irritação, mas sorriu.

-Arranje outra mulher, porque eu não terei nove filhos nem nos seus sonhos.

-Nos meus sonhos você não chega a ficar grávida. –Riza tinha levado tudo aquilo na brincadeira, mas com a menção das últimas palavras ela fechou a expressão, sentia-se incomodada pela injúria ali profanada. Lars parecia querer expor sua vida pessoal a todos.

Roy observava tudo calado, todo aquele assunto de filhos o estava importunando, mas pode sorrir ao ver que Riza não havia gostado da última brincadeira do ruivo.

-Senhor Mustang, vai morar com eles?

-Sou um amigo apenas. Eu estava pensando em vender minha casa, moro sozinho e a acho demasiadamente grande para isto. Poderia ir até lá e conferir o que tenho a lhe oferecer? –Melissa sorriu docilmente, compreendendo a ambiguidadade das palavras do moreno e lhe entregou um cartão –Tenho certeza que não ficará decepcionada.

Riza o observou incrédula e bufou com intensidade, resolveu-se por subir a escada de ferro a passos pesados. Apenas não queria continuar a ver aquele jogo de sedução barato que Roy havia iniciado.

-Vamos olhar lá em cima. –Lars pronunciou antes de desembestar por onde a loira havia sumido poucos segundos atrás. Melissa então iniciou uma empolgada narração sobre algo que Roy pouco se importava, apenas pronunciava "uhum" ou balançava a cabeça quando ela fazia pausas. Anos de experiência lhe ensinaram a deixar de prestar atenção a uma mulher quando ela começava a falar e ainda assim saber quando ela buscava a concordância do parceiro.

Deste modo, elas achavam que estavam sendo escutadas. Bem como Roy não precisava gastar tempo em ouvi-las, apenas observava o vão da escada por onde Riza havia desaparecido. Talvez, algum dia, aquele seria o vão por onde ela nunca mais reapareceria, ao menos em sua vida.

--------

-Então ele não vai ficar conosco? –Roy perguntou ao observar o ruivo sair correndo pela porta do apartamento.

-Perdeu a hora, tem de trabalhar. –Riza respondeu com um pouco de frustração. –Melissa, nós gostamos bastante. Amanhã voltaremos, provavelmente para fechar negócio.

-A senhorita não parece bem. Gostou mesmo do apartamento? –Riza deu um sorriso delgado e murmurou em um fio de voz.

-Só preocupada, muitas coisas para pensar. –a loira estendeu a mão, apertando com firmeza a de Melissa e saiu pela porta. Na realidade, o apartamento parecia bastante agradável, era a corretora que lhe desagradava.

--------

Roy largou o corpo em um gigantesco pufe. Estava esperando Riza sair de dentro daquela maldita cabine de vestiário há mais de trinta minutos e nenhuma única aparição da loira. Apenas a droga da atendente tomava cada vez mais um número maior de vestidos e empurrava pela cortina.

Sinceramente, o moreno não conseguia compreender o que fazia ali. Qual seria sua utilidade, se não o enfado, em acompanhá-la se não havia dado nenhuma opinião até aquele momento? E de alguma forma ele não desejava ver a loira em um vestido branco.

Além disto, toda vez que uma nova vendedora passava por ele, perguntava o motivo de estar ali. Sendo o noivo, não poderia ver o vestido. Então Roy era obrigado a repetir inúmeras vezes que era um amigo e que a loira havia pedido uma opinião masculina, pois queria agradar o noivo.

O que ele não havia imaginado era que todas as vezes aquilo parecia afligi-lo mais, principalmente por causa das olhadelas que lhe lançavam, como quem repreendia sua presença.

Por fim, Riza apareceu. O moreno sacudiu a cabeça em negação, acabando com todo o humor remanescente da outra. A loira não se deu ao trabalho de retirar o vestido, mas caminhou até ele e sentou-se a sua frente.

-Qual o problema?

-Você não tem nem trinta anos e está usando um vestido para uma velha sarada de sessenta. Tem muito pano ai. –mas talvez aquilo fosse bom, dificultaria a investida de Lars na noite de núpcias. Roy balançou novamente a cabeça tentando afastar aquele tipo de pensamento e quando deu por si, a loira já não estava mais com ele.

-E agora? –Não demorou cinco minutos do seu repentino sumiço e Riza reaparecia. Sua voz tinha um tom agressivo, como se não admitisse réplicas.

O moreno pigarreou como se tentasse fazer sua voz voltar a funcionar. Observava a loira de cima a baixo, percorrendo todos os detalhes. Desde o modo como o vestido ficava mais justo quando necessário e delineava cintura, quadril, busto e até mesmo observava fixamente o decote. Não se importou com o fato de estar largo, mas dava uma vista espetacular sem deixar de lado a decência.

-Perfeito. –estava maravilhado com o que via. Sua cólera de tédio se esvaeceu com tamanha agilidade que havia lhe deixado em transe. Apenas um acúmulo de não pensamentos em sua mente, era a imagem que tinha diante de si que ocupava seu cérebro e o impedia de dizer qualquer outra expressão.

-Poderia apertar os laços nas minhas costas? –Roy assentiu, a voz dela havia lhe tirado daquele estado de semiconsciência e deu alguns passos até se deparar com as costas da loira. Ela passou a mão nos fios loiros e os agrupou entre os dedos no topo da cabeça, deixando que o moreno pudesse ver o que tocava.

Com aquele singelo gesto, Roy percebeu o odor dela adentrar suas narinas. Não era composto por caríssimos perfumes ou qualquer cheiro artificial, era apenas a fragrância característica, pessoal e intransferível dela. Olor de tudo que a rodeava, mas indiscutivelmente homogêneo ao ponto de conseguir emanar um aroma único e de indecifráveis elementos. Essência pura e inebriante de Riza Hawkeye.

-Algum problema, Coronel? –ainda permanecia de costas para ele, mas havia virado o pescoço e observava de lado a expressão espantada dele, bem como sentia bater, em sua face, a brisa de sua respiração arquejante. Riza teve suas próprias bochechas tomadas por uma cor rosada quando percebeu a proximidade entre eles, assim desviou a face, olhando para frente.

-Só lembrei de uma coisa que uma pessoa me disse há alguns dias. –e tentou marcar um sorriso despreocupado na face, mas apenas conseguiu fixar um baldo olhar e um frustrado sorriso. –Espero que ela esteja errada.

Murmurou por fim enquanto seus dedos dançavam pelos laços a apertá-los, ajustando o vestido às curvas do corpo da loira. Insistentemente a voz de Gracia vinha-lhe a mente dizendo que ele estava com ciúmes e as insistentes palavras que significavam indiretamente que ele nutria um sentimento além de amizade e respeito pela loira.

Como ele desejara que ela estivesse errada, por que não poderia continuar com aquilo tudo se fosse verdade. Não poderia vê-la todos os dias e descobrir que faltava um a menos para aquele fatídico dia em que não haveria mais forma de tê-la ao seu lado.

Observar que a cada dia, ela e o estúpido ruivo se aproximariam mais e isto significava que se afastaria dele. Era como se em um dado instante, Riza estivesse segura entre seus dedos, todavia escorregava com maior intensidade após cada segundo. E Roy percebia que um dia ela estaria longe do toque de seus dedos e nada poderia fazer.

-Infelizmente ela parece saber do que fala. –o moreno pronunciou fechando o último laço. Ao mesmo tempo, permitiu-se cerrar os olhos enquanto aspirava com afinco aquele olor efêmero e o desfrutava uma última vez para finalmente se afastar e comentar com um tom minimamente melancólico. –Perfeito seria pouco para descrever como você ficou.

E pronunciou tudo enquanto observava como havia lhe caído aquele traje. Talvez se tivesse prestado mais atenção à face da loira, tivesse visto que havia tomado uma coloração levemente rósea pelo elogio, o que Riza tratou rapidamente de esconder. Afinal, envergonhar-se não combinava em nada com sua personalidade impassível.

-Obrigada. –respondeu como mandava a educação e girou sua atenção a um espelho, onde observou o caimento do vestido. Seu olhar foi desviado ao observar que Roy se postava atrás dela, com as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar perdido. –Saiba que pode contar comigo para resolver qualquer problema, Coronel.

-Eu sei. –encerrou a conversa. Não poderia dizer que era ela o seu problema. Riza não compreenderia, da mesma forma que ele não compreendia seus pensamentos sobre ela. Forçou um sorriso e sentou-se no gigantesco pufe a esperá-la terminar com aquele ritual.

**----**

**[1] Bordeaux. Sendo o nome do Roy francês, eu arranjei uma cidade francesa e coloquei como se ele tivesse nascido lá, afinal, não sabemos muito sobre o passado real dele.**

**[2] Grupo de combate: Unidade composta por um atendente médico, dois cabos e seis soldados.**

**---**

**A partir de agora, as atualizações devem acontecer de duas em duas semanas. Não o costumeiro capítulo semanal. O caso é que com as aulas fica difícil eu ter tempo de escrever dois/três capítulos por dia como eu fazia nas férias. Acabo escrevendo uma ou duas páginas por dia, o que não dá nem meio capítulo.**

**Para evitar longos meses sem atualização, eu preferi espaçar um pouquinho.**

**Outra coisa é que por algum motivo do além, eu acabei criando um fórum do ff(.)net para full metal alchemist em português. Eu mesma nem postei nada, mas divulgo caso alguém queira convensar sobre o cachorro da vizinha por lá.  
**

**---  
**

**Próximo capítulo: Infindável Abismo.**

**Porque vê-la cochilar no trabalho era inédito, mas falar enquanto isto poderia ser engraçado ou perigoso, bem como suas palavras poderiam lhe desesperar.**


	9. Infindável Abismo

K-chan258: Que bom que tenha gostado. Exatamente, precisa de um troco. u.u Bem, eu te adicionei no msn já. Não tenho entrado muito, então é natural que não tenha me visto online ^^" beijos.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 –Infindável Abismo.**

Riza sempre chegava cedo e aquele dia em especial havia superado o seu adiantamento. Acordara durante a noite e não havia conseguido pegar novamente no sono. Deste modo, quando o relógio marcou cinco da manhã a loira já estava destrancando a porta da sala que ocupava e por ela adentrava.

Observou uma pilha de papéis em cima de sua mesa. Ela própria havia deixado aquilo organizado para aquele dia, mas não se sentia muito propícia a observar aqueles relatórios. Notou uma carta com um selo da _Soldiers and Wealth,_ já era a terceira naquele mês e não estava a fim de lê-la. Jogou-a ainda fechada na lixeira e começou seu aburrido trabalho.

Na realidade, não conseguia tirar da cabeça o motivo de sua perda de sono. Havia tido um sonho um tanto incomum. Acordara com o coração batendo descompassado, mas o único que se recordava era de um homem, o qual ela havia achado incrivelmente belo no sonho, e que parecia muito íntimo dela. Não obstante, não conseguia ver sua face e recordar-se de algum detalhe significativo, a não ser o cabelo escuro.

Também conseguia recordar que se encontrava perdida no que parecia ser um abismo sem fim. Sentia-se caindo eternamente enquanto via a imagem daquele homem caindo junto a ela. Contudo, ao contrário dela, o homem parecia sereno de mais para quem observava a morte se aproximar.

Riza não gostava daquilo. Sempre que ficava perturbada ou ansiosa com algo em sua vida, aquele sonho lhe afligia. Sempre com o mesmo homem de face desconhecida, o mesmo modo de agir, mesmas palavras.

--------

-Não façam barulho. É uma cena que nunca mais iremos ver. –Breda pronunciou em um tom quase inaudível.

-Melhor mudarmos nosso tom, mulheres acordam com facilidade com tons agudos.[1] –Falman resmungou tentando fazer sua voz mais grave.

-Eu vou tirar uma foto. –Jean pronunciou enquanto abria uma gaveta e retirava uma máquina fotográfica automática, daquelas que a foto sai na hora, e tirou duas ou três fotos do objeto analisado. –Isto que chamamos de carta na manga.

-Vocês não acham que devemos acordá-la? Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa, a Tenente não é de dormir no trabalho. –apenas o pequenino Fuery parecia se preocupar com o fato da mulher não estar desperta.

-Olha a cara dela, homem! Vê se ela parece estar mal com esse sorriso estampado na cara, está até gostando. –obviamente um comentário daqueles só poderia ter vindo da boca do loiro Havoc, que acabava de tirar mais uma foto.

-Não... –aquilo era suficiente para fazer todos eles se debulharem em lágrimas de tanto rir, mas apenas taparam suas bocas ao ouvir a mulher pronunciando aquela palavra de maneira tão dócil e suplicante enquanto dormia e mantinha um sorriso na face.

-Acho que ela está tendo sonhos pecaminosos. Pena não poder filmar isto. –Era novamente o loiro que falava.

-Filmar o que? –Uma sexta voz perguntou ao entrar na sala. Roy observou uma agitação peculiar entre os companheiros, que se agruparam em um canto da sala e cochichavam com uma máquina fotográfica em mãos.

-Vamos eternizar este momento! –Breda quase gritou de felicidade e apontou o motivo de tamanha empolgação do bando. O moreno virou a cabeça para o outro lado da sala e percebeu o que estava sendo observado.

Riza tinha os braços largados em cima da mesa e dos relatórios. Sua cabeça estava de lado, apoiada em cima de uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava uma caneta. A expressão era mantida por os olhos cerrados e o sorriso agradavelmente discreto.

O moreno caminhou até a mesa e pousou as mãos em sua borda. Dobrou as costas até ficar numa altura próxima a da cabeça dela.

-Primeira-Tenente. –sua voz não era alta e provavelmente não havia sido suficiente para despertá-la, pois apenas arrancara dela uma mudança significativa em sua expressão. Riza cambiara o singelo sorriso por uma leve contração de sua face em algo que se assemelhava a repúdio.

-Largue-me.. –o mais estranho em tudo aquilo não era o fato de Riza dar uma ordem enquanto fazia, mas o tom empregado, o qual era quase uma súplica.

-Riza Hawkeye! –Roy gritou a despertando. Naquele momento, ela abriu os olhos com tamanha violência e os fechou como se a luz os queimasse. Havia alguém ali, mas ela não podia enxergar completamente.

Chutou a mesa com ímpeto e tomou a arma entre os dedos e apontou para frente. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, deixando-os semifechados, ainda não conseguia ver claramente, apenas algumas sombras. Mantinha sua boca entreaberta e respirava ofegante.

Ninguém se movia até que ela começou a enxergar corretamente e percebeu que apenas havia tomado um susto e guardou o revolver. Ainda se mantinha arquejando. Observou a mesa, agora mais afastada dela e havia alguém ali.

Riza se levantou e procurou a pessoa que havia sumido atrás do móvel, provavelmente vítima da pancada com o objeto de madeira. Encontrou o moreno sentado no chão com uma expressão de dor, era bem capaz de Riza ter feito a mesa chocar com as pernas dele e o derrubado.

-Desculpe. Coronel, o senhor está bem? –a loira se aproximou o suficiente e estendeu a mão em sinal de ajuda, o que foi aceito para o moreno levantar-se.

Sabe aquele momento em que tudo parece incrivelmente desorganizado e sem sentido, todavia um ato singelo e repleto de inocência. Uma ação insignificante é capaz de orientar toda a confusão de uma vida. Riza acabara de perceber que se encaixava naquele momento e entrara em choque, permanecendo parada e com os olhos fixos em seu superior. Os papéis haviam se invertido.

-O que aconteceu aqui? –Roy perguntou já de pé e de frente para a mulher, que balançou a cabeça e fingiu ver um relógio imaginário no pulso.

-Tenho um treino de armas agora, posso explicar quando voltar. Com licença, senhor. –Riza bateu uma continência absurdamente exagerada e se dirigiu a porta em passos largos e pesados.

-Só eu não entendi o que aconteceu?

-A tenente estava sonhando coisas que não devia. Olhe só. –Jean falou enquanto mostrava a coleção de fotos que adquirira havia poucos minutos daquela mulher dormindo. –Eu bem pensava que ela era meio frígida. Queria saber quem é o homem capaz de fazer isto com ela, porque eu o admiro. Será que ela estava sonhando comigo?

Roy puxou as fotos da mão do loiro com bastante agressividade e as jogou dentro de uma gaveta em sua mesa e a fechou em seguida.

-Comece a agir como um homem e não como uma criança.

---------

Assim que Riza fechou a porta da sala atrás de si, ela iniciou uma breve corrida para um local mais reservado, qualquer lugar. Abriu a porta do banheiro feminino e entrou com cautela, não queria que ninguém a visse tão alterada.

Observou sua face no espelho, possuía uma marca na lateral, provavelmente pela posição que pegara no sono. O cabelo desmazelado pela velocidade que empregara para chegar até ali. Abriu a torneira e deixou a água correr entre seus dedos, esfregando-os em seguida em sua face.

Enquanto dormia tivera outra vez o mesmo sonho que a despertara durante a noite. Era natural que ele se repetisse. Todavia não com tamanha freqüência, e desta vez com maior duração. Sucessão perturbadora. O homem que junto a ela caia, havia lhe segurado, impedindo-a de cair.

E que problemas haveria naquilo? Se considerassem o que se passou em seguida, todos. Não apenas a segurou, como lhe envolveu entre os braços. Ato que não lhe provocou gosto. Negou aquele gesto exagerado, todavia parecia cada vez mais aprisionada que sua negação vinha em forma de súplica.

Todavia ele lhe passava algum tipo de segurança que era impossível resistir e se deixar cair novamente.

Não era aquilo que a incomodava. Um único lapso e ele voltará triunfante e inexterminável. O moreno que a salvava só poderia ser uma pessoa, e era Roy. Bastou um único segundo para que ela o percebesse que era a única pessoa que não deveria.

-Deixe de besteiras, Riza. –ela falou para si em tom alto, ninguém poderia ouvi-la mesmo. –Não se deixe enganar outra vez. Admiração por ele e apenas uma grande ansiedade pelo casamento a fizeram agir desta forma. Controle-se.

Por quais motivos uma pessoa briga consigo mesma? Uma doença psicológica não era o caso daquela loira. Contudo não podia negar sua perturbação aos fatos. Mentia para si dizendo que o admirava quando tinha plena certeza de que não era aquilo. Não poderia dizer quando se deu conta de que o amava, mas não havia futuro em seu sentimento, nunca houve.

Riza era a perfeita ajudante, e nada além daquilo. De alguma forma ela compreendia que ao entregar o anel de noivado a Roy era seu pedido inconsciente de "salve-me". Não obstante, o moreno não se prontificou a segurá-la em sua queda silenciosa.

E qual conclusão tomar dali em diante? Seguir com seus planos. Ir atrás de sua vida. Buscar outra pessoa para lhe resgatar, e aquele individuo era Lars. Se ela amava o ruivo? Com toda certeza. Se era da mesma forma e intensidade? De modo algum.

Todavia ela nunca se permitiria ser feliz esperando que algum dia o moreno a percebesse, pois este dia nunca chegaria. Continuaria sua vida como havia feito até aquele momento, bastava que ignorasse cada gota de Roy Mustang. Ela merecia e faria de tudo para continuar sem ele em sua mente.

----

Sobre o incidente que houvera àquela manhã, Roy não havia feito nenhum comentário. Apenas lançava alguns olhares à sua Tenente em uma tentativa de compreender o que havia se passado para que ela agisse tão bruscamente.

E seus subordinados nada lhe comentaram também, apesar de que o moreno sabia que os homens se divertiam falando sobre o pequeno cochilo de Riza durante o expediente.

A loira tentou se manter ocupada durante o dia inteiro. Também tratou de se aproximar de seu superior, apenas quando havia alguém para presenciar aquele momento. De fato, Riza sentia-se ligeiramente abalada pelo que acabara de descobrir sobre seus sentimentos pelo moreno e temia que ele percebesse, ou que apenas perguntasse o motivo daquela estranha reação.

Todavia, não havia planejado nada para o seu último dever do dia, que era sempre o mesmo. Levar o superior para casa.

Nunca havia compreendido porque ele fazia questão daquilo, pois morava relativamente perto. Bem como caminhava até o trabalho todas as manhãs. Contudo, desde que começara a trabalhar para ele, Roy gostava de ser deixado em casa.

Não havia se questionado o motivo até aquele momento. Mas como seu superior tinha preguiça e presunção imbatíveis, acreditou que deveria ser este o motivo. A verdade é que ele se sentia confortável com aquele simples gesto, e se utilizava daqueles breves minutos para conselhos pessoais e conversas triviais.

Assim, o momento de seu sua motorista estava se aproximando. Riza já havia terminado seu trabalho e apenas observava cada folha que Roy assinava ser deixada de lado, diminuindo a pilha dele próprio.

O moreno largou a caneta e espreguiçou-se na cadeira, largando um grandioso bocejo aburrido. Abriu uma das gavetas sem nem olhá-la e levantou-se rapidamente.

-Podemos ir? –Riza observou que ele possuía algo em mãos, mas não se permitiu curiosidade em descobrir o que era. Deste modo, assentiu com a cabeça tentando parecer natural e tomou as chaves do automóvel enquanto lhe abria a porta.

Estava mais calado que o normal, pode perceber a loira. E quando ele passou, notou que eram fotos que ele segurava, todavia não conseguira ver de quem eram.

Assim que girou a chave, Roy iniciou.

-Acho que temos de conversar, não? –mas sua pergunta não precisava de respostas. Riza já sabia o que viria depois daquilo. Imaginara muitas vezes um sermão sobre o que havia feito. Em como havia agido impulsivamente ao ser acordada e acabara por derrubá-lo no chão e até mesmo o havia machucado. Em como havia sido relapsa e havia se permitido dormir em trabalho. –Está tudo bem com você, Hawkeye?

Riza desviou os olhos da direção por alguns segundos e se pôs a observá-lo com interrogação. Onde Roy havia enfiado seu sermão?

-Claro. Desculpe-me pelo ocorrido, coronel. Não sei o motivo de eu ter dormido, prometo que não irá acontecer outra vez. –Riza embolou algumas frases. Havia planejado um discurso sobre o que havia acontecido, todavia fora pega desprevenida por uma abordagem tão calma e despretensiosa e acabara sem conseguir reproduzir.

-Acho que minha falta de comprometimento com o trabalho acabou sobrecarregando você.

-Não. Está tudo sob controle. –comentou sem desviar o olhar. Estava conseguindo ficar cada vez mais surpresa com as atitudes do moreno. Ele observava a paisagem se mexer rapidamente enquanto o carro fazia seu movimento.

-Se fosse qualquer um dos outros dormindo, eu diria que era a mais pura vadiagem deles. Mas tendo sido você, acho que fiquei um pouco preocupado. Não é o tipo de coisa que você faria. Está tudo bem mesmo? Não é nenhum problema com... –ele pausou por alguns segundos e voltou sua face a observá-la. –o casamento?

-Não precisa se preocupar. Eu acordei durante a noite e não consegui voltar a dormir. Acabei preferindo chegar mais cedo para adiantar o trabalho, mas não funcionou muito.

-Então irá recusar se eu lhe oferecer alguns dias de folga até segunda-feira? –pronunciou em um tom descontraído, parecia carregar uma leve brincadeira naquela pergunta.

-Não é necessário. Obrigada. –apesar de haver negado a folga, seria realmente agradável ter alguns dias livres como há muito tempo não possuía. Não poderia aceitar aquilo de pronto, ou o moreno acreditaria que estava fugindo do trabalho.

-Eu insisto, não vou deixá-la aparecer no quartel até depois do Natal. Deve ter muitas coisas para fazer durante esta época do ano. –Riza deu de ombros parecendo não se importar com aquilo.

Diminui a velocidade e parou à frente da casa do superior. Mas ele não saiu, apenas estendeu a mão com as fotos. Riza as tomou entre os dedos com delicadeza e observou. Sua face tornou-se ligeiramente vermelha, e não era vergonha, mas um pouco de raiva lhe preenchia.

-Porque o senhor tirou fotos minhas enquanto eu dormia?

-Foi o Havoc. E você deveria aparecer mais vezes como nesta foto, sorrindo. Fica realmente bem em você.

Com aquela afirmação, Riza desviou a face sentindo-a arder levemente. Era incomum receber algum tipo de elogio de Roy, principalmente quando soava sincero e natural. Pronunciado com algum tipo de leveza indecifrável, que aliado ao evento da manhã, deixaram-na envergonhada.

Roy sorriu ao constatar aquele constrangimento da subordinada e abriu a porta saindo do carro. No fim, Riza não era muito diferente das outras mulheres, também ficava feliz com um elogio.

Parou de caminhar no meio do curto trajeto enquanto observava alguma coisa no chão. Abaixou-se a fim de aproximar-se do incomum, o que gerou uma preocupação na loira. Riza sempre permanecia esperando que ele entrasse em casa para que pudesse ir embora.

A loira saiu do carro e dirigiu-se até Roy, que ainda permanecia agachado observando fixamente a neve.

-Algum problema, coronel? –o moreno passou a mão pelo cabelo e riu nervosamente.

-Acho que isto te pertence, não? –ele apontou um filete verde que surgia saindo da neve. Riza observou ainda de pé, recordando do bulbo de tulipa que havia jogado há alguns dias ali.

-Acho que este ano o inverno está fraco, não era para ela começar a crescer antes do ano novo. –Riza comentou sentindo-se aliviada por ser algo tão simples quanto aquilo. Observou o superior, ele deveria achar estranho o fato de ela ter colocado aquilo para florescer em sua casa.

-Certo, então leve isto para sua casa. Não quero flores aqui. –levantou-se ainda fitando a neve, procurava por mais algum sinal daqueles talos.

-Se retirá-la, irá morrer. Estas flores precisam ficar resfriadas por um bom tempo. –Roy observou a loira por alguns segundos e deu de ombros.

-Vai morrer em poucos dias mesmo, é melhor agora. –o moreno deu um passo para frente e estendeu a mão ao chão para retirar o talo de dentro da neve. Todavia se sentiu impedido por alguém que lhe segurava pela outra mão.

-Pode ser apenas uma planta, mas ainda é vivo e tem um significado para mim. –Riza murmurou e aquilo provocou algum tipo de irritação no homem que segurava. Roy puxou o braço, largando-se dos dedos dela.

-Para mim também. Você que colocou isto na minha casa, sem a minha permissão. Eu não quero ter de olhar esta flor morrer e pensar em você escapando dos meus dedos por causa deste casamento. –dito isto, Roy percebeu que havia falado mais do que deveria e em voz alta, de modo que ela pudesse ouvir. Havia pensando aquilo, mas não imaginava que seria pronunciado.

Riza, por sua vez, observava o homem com espanto. Não acreditava que estava ouvindo tais palavras, mas sua racionalidade a encaminhou a outro caminho.

-Minha vida pessoal não tem relação alguma com o trabalho, posso garantir que nada mudará durante o meu expediente. Faça o que achar melhor. Com licença. –a loira deu as costas e caminhou novamente ao automóvel, ligou e foi-se.

-Não era isto que eu queria dizer. –comentou em um tom morto enquanto caminhava para dentro de sua casa, ignorando a flor que iria nascer dali a alguns dias em seu jardim e praguejando o fato de que falara mais do que deveria.

----

**[1] Comprovado! Eu mesma testei quando descobri. Acordava sempre quando o despertador tinha aquele irritante toque fininho e não adiantava tocar meia-hora se o som fosse grave.**

**Próximo capítulo: Feliz Natal?**

**A não muito esperada festa de Natal chegara, assim, tornaria oficial que Riza iria se casar. Cumprimentar cada pessoa era um trabalho estressante, principalmente quando Roy estava ao seu lado. Uma discussão e um discurso não poderiam ser esquecidos durante aquele evento.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor.  
**


	10. Feliz Natal?

Obrigada a quem tem lido e deixado reviews.

K-chan258: Olhe, não posso afirmar que ela tenha percebido, porque ela não o fez ainda. A Riza realmente acredita que todos os atos do Roy indicam que ele está preocupado mais com o trabalho que ela exerce, e não que ele possua algum tipo de sentimento. Também amei conversar contigo no msn ^^

**----------**

**Capítulo 10 – Feliz Natal?**

-Você vai encher de pêlos o vestido, saia daí! –Riza reclamou com o cachorro, que estava em cima de sua cama e cheirava a roupa, a qual fora cuidadosamente esticada. O cão apenas ergueu o focinho, parecia rir de sua cara por vê-la prestes a usar aquela roupa. –Não tem graça, a ocasião pede.

Vê-la conversar com o cão era no mínimo engraçado, principalmente porque Riza acreditava que o cão a respondia de alguma forma, ao menos com seu modo de latir, grunhir e balançar o rabo.

-Até que foi bom ganhar aquela folga ontem. Às vezes o coronel esquece de fazer as suas besteiras e age pelo nosso conforto. –a loira ignorou o latido do animal e jogou a toalha em uma cadeira e começou a se vestir. –O que acha?

-Não sei que é você, mas o que fez com a minha amada? –Lars apareceu à porta, permanecia encostado e observando a loira. Apesar de simples a roupa, dava um ar diferente à Riza. Botas marrom-escuro e de salto fino até metade da canela, uma meia-calça também escura. Vestido negro, nada muito decotado, e cobria-lhe perfeitamente as costas, mas era ligeiramente curto. Se usasse as botas, o vestido não poderia ser longo, assim o tecido cobria até pouco acima do joelho.

-Estamos atrasados? –ele riu.

-Desde quando você atrasa? –Riza apoiou as mãos na penteadeira e largou um suspiro de aflição. Iniciou a se maquiar, não era algo que gostasse de fazer, mas a situação pedia.

-Esta festa. Estou ansiosa, apenas. Seus pais não gostavam muito de mim quando éramos pequenos, e eu não conheço quase ninguém.

-O Mustang vai. _–_Lars pronunciou sem muita vontade, a verdade era que não gostava dele. Não por causa de sua amizade com Riza, mas pela pessoa que Roy era quando jovem.

-Discutimos. Coisas do trabalho. –ela acrescentou com rapidez a fim de evitar perguntas desconfortáveis. Não havia discutido com seu superior, estava um pouco irritada pelo que ele lhe dissera e apenas queria uma distância agradável dele por alguns dias, até que pudesse se recompor inteiramente. –A gente sempre faz isso.

-Qualquer coisa, posso falar com ele. Agora termine de se arrumar, temos de chegar antes dos meus pais. –Dizendo isto, Lars desencostou da porta e deu um beijo estalado na testa da loira, fazendo-a sorrir.

-Você deveria deixar esta sua raiva infantil de lado. Isto foi há muito tempo, Lars, ele nem se recorda de você. –Riza pousou a mão em frente à boca tentando esconder sua risada pelo modo como o ruivo contorceu a face inteira ao ouvi-la.

----------

-Eu fico com isto hoje. –A pequenina sorriu enquanto puxava as luvas das mãos de Roy antes que ele próprio percebesse. Exprimiu sua raiva e surpresa com um bufar indignado. –Não confio em você irritado.

-Que seja. –Reine o observou uma última vez antes de abrir a porta do carro e sair do automóvel. Era explícito que o moreno parecia completamente distante desde que ele acordara, mas o que poderia a menina dizer se ele lhe respondia grosseiramente.

Roy também saiu do automóvel e entregou a chave a um manobrista. Arrumou o sobretudo negro sobre o corpo e foi agarrado pela morena. Reine tomara o braço dele sem que ele o oferecesse, e sorriu para o homem.

-Você está bem, Roy? –a menina poucas vezes o chamava daquela forma. Apenas o fazia quando percebia que a situação não era propícia a brincadeiras, e aquela não o era.

-Porque você quis vir?

-Agradeça-me depois, seu tapado. –Reine riu divertidamente enquanto adentravam a casa. –Eu devo ir embora mais cedo, não se preocupe comigo.

Roy não respondeu, parecia compenetrado de mais em alguma coisa diferente das palavras de Reine. Observava fixo e estático algo a sua frente, e com a percepção de ser ignorada, a menina voltou os olhos para a mesma direção que seu acompanhante mantinha o olhar cravado.

Não era nada que não esperasse encontrar, ela sorriu ao perceber que imaginara tudo com precisão milimétrica. A frente dela estava o casal que Roy odiava ver junto.

Riza mantinha a mão na nunca do ruivo e brincava com uma mecha dele, a outra apenas repousava sobre o peito dele. A face da mulher estava ligeiramente avermelhada e ela mordia levemente os lábios segurando um sorriso encabulado, bem como tinha a cabeça erguida e fitava a face do homem.

Lars, por sua vez, mantinha-a bem próximo, segurando-a pela cintura com ambas as mãos e provavelmente dizia algo para deixar a loira atrapalhada. Roy não pronunciou nada, apenas observou que ele se aproximava de Riza e depositava um beijo nos lábios dela.

-Ahhh, seu estúpido! –Reine não gritou, mas pronunciou em tom alto o suficiente e forçou uma expressão de falsa irritação, atraindo a atenção do casal. –Isto dói.

-Boa noite, Coronel Mustang e... –Lars estendeu a mão em cumprimento

-Reine Shelby. Uma amiga minha, espero não haver problemas, mas ela está passando alguns dias na cidade e não podia deixá-la sozinha. –Roy completou com um sorriso forçado, tentava parecer casual e gentil, mas simplesmente não conseguia, a imagem de poucos segundos atrás ainda lhe penetrava a mente.

-Não precisa ter vergonha de seus familiares, estamos do mesmo lado, Roy. –o ruivo completou, parecia saber mais do que devia e aquilo não agradava ao moreno. Enquanto isto, Riza que também havia estendido o cumprimento, apenas observou com surpresa a conversa. Em sua face estampava-se claramente a confusão e até mesmo um pouco de incomodo.

-Se estamos do mesmo lado, creio que este assunto só deva ser comentado dentro de uma sala fechada e sem qualquer pessoa para ouvi-la. –Roy retrucou com rapidez, não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar ouvirem que Reine era sua irmã. –Boa noite, Riza. Acho que vai precisar disto.

-Desculpe-me, eu não posso acompanhá-lo até o salão, ainda há algumas pessoas para recebermos. Daqui a pouco eu encontro vocês. –ela pronunciou em um fio de voz enquanto tomava em mãos o pequeno anel que Roy lhe entregava.

-Não tem problema, nós podemos encontrar o caminho sozinhos. É para lá? –Reine agarrou-se ao braço do moreno outra vez, como se temesse perdê-lo ao vê-lo falando com a loira e puxou-o com cuidado pelo caminho indicado.

-Arquivos secretos, Riza, há algo de podre nesse seu amigo. –A loira engoliu em seco, certamente Lars estava investigando a vida de seu superior. Se seu desgosto era por desconhecer a origem da menina que o acompanhava ou se era a possibilidade do ruivo descobrir toda a estratégia de Roy para matar King Bradley e sobre a rebelião que outrora ordenara. Fatos que alguns homens dentro do próprio exército tratou de encobrir, mas que se descobertos por Lars, poderiam ser encontrados por outros homens da inteligência. Tornar aquele caso público não seria a melhor idéia.

--------

-O que foi aquilo, Reine? –Roy perguntou calmamente enquanto tomava uma taça de alguma bebida alcoólica e bebericava observando o salão. Se aquilo era uma festa para oficializar o noivado, não iria querer imaginar como seria o casamento.

Provavelmente haviam chegado bastante atrasados, pois o local estava cheio e tocava uma música um tanto agitada, mas bastante agradável.

Não pode deixar de rir internamente por saber que Riza não gostaria nada da festa, era muito exagerada e chamativa para a loira. Só de lembrar que ela não queria ninguém sabendo daquilo, era difícil compreender como aceitara uma festa daquelas.

Garçons, decoração, música, bebidas e comidas, tudo parecia incrivelmente caro e surreal para a personalidade dela. Ela deveria gostar muito daquele homem para se sujeitar a algo tão diferente dela.

-Roy! Perdeu-se dentro dessa sua cabeça desregulada? Se ficar me ignorando vou largá-lo sozinho. –Ele voltou sua atenção para a garota e tomava um coquetel qualquer de outro garçom. –Vai ficar bêbado? Vai acabar com todo o meu esforço.

-Estou bem. Vamos arranjar uma mesa, ou algo assim.

-E perder a festa? –Ela sorriu.

-Aliás, acho que eu vou deixar você aproveitar do seu jeito e eu do meu. –Roy avistou um grupo de mulheres próximo ao bar. Uma chamou sua atenção, lembrando muito ao noivo idiota de Riza, possuía os cabelos vermelhos e os olhos verdes. Estava na hora de retaliar, a mulher deveria ser da família de Lars, e Roy não perderia a oportunidade de uma provocação ao ruivo.

Caminhou até o grupo e sorriu para a escolhida, se Lars o ameaçava, porque não uma pequena brincadeira com um familiar. Dirigiu-se ao barman primeiramente –Um Martini, por favor.

-Amigo da noiva? –uma morena perguntou ao vê-lo esperando pelo seu coquetel.

-Falou comigo? Sim, posso dizer que sou. –ele respondeu sem muito entusiasmo, mas em seguida sorriu para a ruiva como só ele faria. –A senhorita é irmã do noivo?

-Sim, ela é. –O moreno virou a cabeça e observou quem havia falado com ele, constatou que era Riza e ela não parecia muito alegre ao vê-lo ao bar e rodeado de mulheres. –Desculpe-me, Ingrid, mas o Roy é um pouco inconveniente às vezes. Não irá se repetir.

-Tudo bem, Riz. As meninas estavam gostando da presença dele. –Roy sorriu.

-Disponham, Roy Mustang. Espero encontrá-las depois, mas agora minhas obrigações de padrinho me aguardam. –o moreno largou uma reverência exagerada, e que, no entanto, arrancou sorrisos das mulheres e uma face emburrada da loira que sempre o acompanhava.

-Coronel, ela não é seu tipo de mulher. Além disto, preciso apresentá-lo à família do Lars. –Ela iniciou a andar e enquanto dizia aquilo era seguida pelo homem e procurava por alguma daquelas pessoas.

-Qualquer mulher é meu tipo.

-Eu não. –ela respondeu sem muita emoção em sua voz. Roy não respondeu, até mesmo porque não poderia dizer nada. Qualquer palavra sua seria ofensiva, se dissesse que era, Riza se aborreceria por compará-la às outras e caso concordasse com a loira, ela poderia julgá-lo como grosseiro por dizer que não era o suficiente. Infelizmente, a loira sentenciou a segunda opção pelo silêncio. –Só aja normalmente.

Riza tomou de um garçom uma taça de vinho e tomou de uma vez só, assustando o moreno. Não imaginava que ela fosse capaz de algo como aquilo, mas preferiu não comentar, ela já estava suficientemente alterada e ansiosa para ouvir qualquer palavra. Respirou fundo ao se deparar com um casal, o qual Roy imaginou serem pais do ruivo. Ao menos, julgou assim pela semelhança em tom de cabelo da senhora.

-Boa noite, Senhor e Senhora Sverre. –ela sorriu tentando demonstrar simpatia pelos dois, o que não foi retribuído pelo casal. Não em íntegra. A mulher, com sua aparência ainda bastante conservada, demonstrava cerca de quarenta anos e observou Riza por completo com a expressão de quem cheirava esgoto. O homem, pelo contrário, o qual aparentava possuir cerca de cinqüenta anos a tomou em um abraço apertado.

-Saudades da pequena Riza! Você faz falta, querida.

-Olhem, este é Roy Mustang, meu chefe e nosso padrinho. –Roy sentiu gelar ao ter sobre si o olhar daquela mulher, também fora examinado profundamente e ela parecia observá-lo como se sentisse nojo a sua presença.

-Então os meninos que cresceram com você, hoje são os homens da sua vida. –Aquele senhor até que despertava a simpatia de qualquer um, apertou fortemente a mão do moreno e mantendo um sorriso na face. Riza abrira a boca algumas vezes sem saber o que responder.

-Então deveria convencê-la a fazer algo mais feminino. Exército não é para mulheres. –Riza cravou suas unhas nas palmas das mãos, sentia-se incrivelmente mal com as palavras que aquela mulher proferia, mas deveria suportá-la.

-Nada me faria desistir da melhor atiradora do país, senhora Sverre. Trabalha melhor que muitos homens e isto não a torna menos mulher. –Roy sentiu um cutucão no braço, era a loira indicando que ele deveria parar de confrontar a mulher.

-Coronel, não é bem assim.

-Coronel? –é incrível como uma única palavra pode mudar todo o modo de ver uma pessoa. Assim, com o pronunciar da expressão que indicava o cargo do moreno, a senhora Sverre tomara um outro tom, completamente diferente do inicial e sem passar despercebido por Roy.

-Correm boatos de uma promoção também, e acabaria deixando o meu cargo livre. Mas isto é confidencial, não é algo para comentar livremente, se é que me entendem. –Roy sorriu, ele sabia muito sobre aquele jogo de manipulação que acabava de englobar a mãe de Lars. A senhora Sverre acreditava que com a promoção de Roy, seu filho também seria promovido.

-Bem, eu tenho que encontrar a Maud e cumprimentar algumas pessoas. Com licença. –Riza deu as costas e caminhou com passos apressados.

-Querida, fique de olho no horário. Dentro de uma hora teremos o discurso

-Com licença, foi um prazer conhecê-los. –Roy imitou na tentativa de alcançar a loira. Ela agia estranhamente e ao moreno aquilo não era comum ou agradável. –Você quer me explicar porque a deixou tratá-la como lixo, Hawkeye?

-Eu preciso que ela goste de mim, ou ao menos me ature. Qual o problema em agüentá-la até o casamento, apenas três meses. –Riza falou ainda andando, mas com uma velocidade que o moreno pudesse acompanhar.

-Não era você lá. Não é você nestas roupas e também não é você nesta festa exagerada.

-Só que eu preciso disso e o senhor nunca iria compreender. Eu preciso seguir em frente.

-Eu não vou compactuar com isto. Vejo claramente que não é isto que quer. –Roy a segurou pelo pulso, impedindo-a de continuar a andar e forçando a loira a olhá-lo. Naquele momento, Roy observou o que nunca imaginara: a loira tinha os olhos repletos de água. Lágrimas proibidas de se exporem permaneciam dentro de seus orbes e demonstravam uma dança pelo brilho refletido das luzes. –É isto mesmo que você quer? Porque eu não acho.

-Coronel, com todo o respeito, mas se o senhor não consegue enxergar, aconselharia tirar este tapa-olho estúpido e buscar ver com ambos os olhos. Talvez consiga compreender assim, porque eu sei que ele é apenas um atrativo de histórias para mulheres.

-Não vou deixá-la fazer algo que não a faz realmente feliz.

-Eu não deveria ter pedido para o senhor ser o padrinho deste casamento. Aqui fora, o senhor não pode me dar ordens, nós não estamos no quartel ou em situações militares. –ela declarou puxando o braço e tentando se desvencilhar das mãos de Roy.

-Mesmo assim eu ainda sou seu superior e posso puni-la pela falta de respeito. –se Riza queria utilizar-se de arrogância, Roy também poderia fazê-lo e aquela era a sua especialidade.

-Talvez eu não deva mais ser sua subordinada e pedir transferência de unidade.

-Mas você é um dos meus melhores homens! –Riza girou o pulso, soltando-se.

-Exatamente! Eu sou apenas um dos seus _homens_! –ela frisou a ultima palavra dando um tom mais audível a ela, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas mais próximas. -Aliás, sorte sua eu não estar com uma arma em mãos, o senhor está se desviando do caminho combinado. Agora com licença, eu tenho algumas pessoas a cumprimentar ainda.

-Faça o que quiser então. –o moreno resmungou para si, apenas dentro de sua mente, enquanto a observava driblar algumas pessoas. Deu de ombros e virou-se, indo em direção ao bar e comentou outra vez para si. –Eu vou arranjar uma garota.

Riza se desvencilhou rapidamente do moreno e começou a caminhar com céleres passos. Puxou a franja, sempre cuidadosamente posta para o lado, e a reposicionou, deixando-a cobrindo sua testa e até parte de seus olhos, não queria que os vissem marejados. Não obstante, aquilo também atrapalhava sua visão e acabou chocando-se com alguém.

-Desculpe. Ah, Maud, eu estava lhe procurando. –Riza forçou um sorriso e deixou-se ser abraçada pela mulher. Maud lembrava Lars, com as mesmas sardas, mesmo tom de cabelo, iguais olhos verde-musgo. A loira também se permitiu um soluço ao liberar as lágrimas que tanto tentara censurar.

-O que meu irmão idiota fez? –Riza negou com a cabeça, indicando que não era Lars a fazer qualquer coisa. A ruiva, no entanto, revirou os olhos e encaminhou Riza entre algumas pessoas. - Vamos a um local mais reservado e você me diz o que aconteceu. Deixe-me adivinhar, mamãe e Roy Mustang? Esta dupla ainda vai acabar com você.

--------

-Divertindo-se, Leroy? –A menina tomou um banco ao lado do moreno, que não respondeu. Tomou um gole de um líquido avermelhado e virou a face para encarar quem falava. –Vi vocês discutindo e preferi dar um tempo, aliás, ouvi dizer que o discurso começa em alguns minutos. Você não deveria estar lá na frente?

-Não. –Roy levantou-se e dirigiu-se a uma das portas do salão. O moreno ainda era um militar, e por isto buscava traçar rotas de saída e entrada quando chegava a alguma lugar.

Portanto havia caminhado um pouco até aquele momento e descobrira que havia uma forma de permanecer no jardim da grandiosa casa de festas. Não possuía a mínima vontade de ouvir aquele discurso, e seria para os jardins que se dirigiria, caso não tivesse sido impedido.

-Roy, não adianta fugir. –Reine o segurou pelo braço, levantou a cabeça para tentar fitar a face do moreno. Ele mantinha o semblante completamente impassível e o olhar fixo no ruivo que acabara de subir em um palco. –Você ainda tem tempo de conquistá-la.

-Só estou preocupado de ela largar o trabalho. Não posso perder minha guarda-costas.

Palmas deveriam ser destinadas a Roy Mustang naquele exato momento pela sua espetacular encenação. De fato, não era que ele quisesse fazer alguém acreditar em suas palavras e por isto as proferia. O motivo era outro.

É porque dizem que mentiras contadas muitas vezes, tornam-se verdades, e mentiras proferidas excessivamente pela mesma pessoa, tendem a fazer com que quem as recita, acabe realmente acreditando nelas.

E não era porque Roy Mustang queria acreditar em suas palavras que ele as expunha, mas porque parecia muito mais fácil ouvir mentiras. E breves palmas ressoaram ao que Lars pediu a atenção dos convidados.

-Eu queria pedir que uma pessoa subisse ao palco e acompanhasse-me. Acredito que todos saibam o motivo pelo qual foram chamados aqui hoje. Então, eu peço que a Senhorita Riza Hawkeye se apresente.

A loira tinha as mãos apertadas uma na outra, tomada de ansiedade, além de sua face estar levemente corada. A verdade era que Riza poderia ser séria, fria e racional, mas não estava acostumada a ser o centro das atenções.

Sê-lo era desconfortante, bem como a coloração rósea de suas bochechas também poderiam estar ligados às esporádicas taças de vinho e outras bebidas alcoólicas que a loira tomara durante a festa a fim de se acalmar.

-Alguns devem lembrar dela como minha primeira namorada, e também que ela me largou porque era apaixonada por outro. –Roy pode observar a face da loira se contraindo com uma leve raiva por aquilo ser dito, mas que logo se esvaiu ao que o ruivo tomou as mãos dela –Mas foi destino...

O moreno encostou-se à porta e permaneceu observando os dois no palco. A troca de olhares furtivos enquanto Lars falava palavras que Roy ignorava. Os sorrisos que eles permutavam entre si com cumplicidade.

Observou as lágrimas condensadas nos olhos de ambos, mas que no rosto de loira tomava uma dimensão completamente diferente, ao menos era isto que Roy via. Quando em Lars elas assemelhavam-se à mais pura emoção e felicidade, em Riza elas também o continham, mas eram recheadas por um pedido.

Era como ela estivesse se perdendo a cada segundo e ninguém pudesse ver, a não ser o moreno. Como se por trás de toda a felicidade do evento ainda houvesse uma ponta de tristeza e o moreno perdia-se tentando descobrir o motivo.

-Case-se comigo, Riza. –Lars mantinha-se ajoelhado. Riza mordeu os lábios inferiores com leveza tentando segurar as lágrimas de caírem, mas de que elas eram? Felicidade por mais um passo no casamento ou frustração pelo aprisionamento em um relacionamento infeliz?

-Sim. –ela balançou a cabeça consentindo e o ruivo a enlaçou entre os braços, aproximando-a e a beijou.

-Já vi muito disto. –Roy resmungou enquanto se livrava das mãos de Reine e saía do salão em direção aos jardins.

-Está chovendo... Não, não. Está nevando, você é muito frio para chover, Roy. [1] –Reine tomou a direção contrária a do moreno, mantinha na face uma expressão de tristeza, não por si. Por seu Rei estar sendo morto pelo próprio orgulho e por seus próprios homens.[2]

-------

**[1] Uma nota rápida. Se alguém não lembrar, depois do funeral do Hughes, o Mustang diz para a Riza "está chovendo" e nisto, ele chora. É uma analogia apenas.**

**[2]Rei=Roy**

_**Preview do próximo capítulo: **__**Coração de Lebkuchen.**_

_**Razão. Por quais motivos se apresenta e por quê se ausenta dos seres? A festa continuava, mas ele não queria voltar a fazer parte dela, principalmente quando seu desejo estava diante dele.**_

**Pensei em dar uma sacaneada, pedir que mandassem reviews e quem mandasse receberia o nome da canção do próximo capítulo. Mas deixa quieto xD**

**Deixem reviews, por favor. A música é bem conhecida, creio eu. Do The Outfields, chamada Your Love.**


	11. Coração de Lebkuchen

**Agradeço a quem está acompanhando a fic e principalmente a quem vem deixando reviews.**

**Priscila, fico feliz que esteja gostando, e espero que eu consiga sempre superar suas espectativas a cada novo capítulo.**

* * *

**No capítulo passado eu anunciei a música deste, mas para quem não recorda, é _Your love_, da banda _The Outfields_. Espero que gostem do capítulo, porque foi particularmente difícil escrevê-lo, tendo em vista que tomou um rumo bastante diferente do que eu costumo escrever. As idéias, eu as tive, mas o árduo foi passar cada gesto e cada palavra.**

**Antes de tudo, para quem não sabe, Lebchuken é um doce europeu da idade média, que por acaso é muito bom. No final eu faço uma explicação mais detalhada, para não perder a graça do capítulo.**

**Sinceramente, espero que gostem. Vamos ao capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Coração de Lebkuchen.**

Roy passou a mão na parte traseira de sua cabeça e puxou o elástico que a circundava, retirando assim o tapa-olho. Fixou seu olhar no objeto sem deixar de lembrar o que o médico havia lhe dito sobre a visão daquele olho.

Durante a luta contra o Füher King Bradley ele tivera se ferido gravemente, a visão do olho esquerdo fora bastante prejudicada, mas não havia lhe incapacitado o olho. Perdera parte da visão ali, mas algo que o próprio médico assegurara que seria recuperada com o tempo. Algo que o homem chamara de cegueira psicológica, apesar de nunca ter conhecido um caso daquilo em que o problema se dava em apenas um dos olhos.

O médico lhe dissera que acometia muitos soldados desestruturados em guerra, não havendo nada de errado com suas visões, a não ser que o desespero lhes impedia de enxergar. Roy sabia que não era desespero o seu caso, e tampouco inesperiência, mas compreendeu rapidamente o seu sintoma. Aquele olho era do mesmo lado que o incomum de Bradley e sua cegueira era um sinal para nunca se esquecer do ocorrido. Jamais esquecer das pessoas que havia matado sob o comando daquele líder.

O moreno nunca havia tido curiosidade em descobrir se sua visão voltara à perfeição. Bem como o tapa-olho escondia uma bela cicatriz abaixo do globo ocular, algo que Roy considerava desfavorável ao seu rosto.

Diante das palavras da loira há poucos minutos ele decidira conferir e não se surpreendeu quando notou que a visão apenas ficara levemente fora de foco. Guardou o objeto dentro do bolso de sua calça e voltou a caminhar.

Desde o momento em que vira Riza sendo tomada pelos braços do ruivo, Roy saíra de dentro daquele salão e ainda não havia voltado. Permanecera parado na varanda da gigantesca casa, apenas esperando que o tempo passasse e surgisse uma oportunidade para sumir daquela festa.

Até caminhara um pouco pelo terreno, mas a possibilidade de nevar era grande e preferiu permanecer próximo a casa. Perdera também a noção do tempo e assim puxou o relógio de prata e constatou que já passava da uma da manhã e a festa parecia ainda no início.

_Josie's on a vacation far away  
(Josie está em férias bem longe)  
_

Havia passado muito tempo ali, o discurso havia sido feito exatamente à meia-noite. Levantou os olhos e deparou-se com uma pessoa conhecida sentada ao baixo muro da varanda e com os braços cruzados como se assim conseguisse esquentar o corpo.

-Não deveria estar aqui fora, Coronel. –sempre perspicaz, foi a conclusão que o moreno tirou. Riza nem ao menos havia olhado para ele. Caminhou até ela e postou-se ao seu lado, jogando o casaco sobre os ombros da loira.

-Digo o mesmo para você. –Ela virou a face observando-o por alguns segundos e voltou sua atenção a taça que segurava com um líquido quase negro dentro. Levou-o a boca e bebeu de uma única vez. –Aliás, se continuar assim, vai acabar bêbada. Algo que eu vou contar para todo o quartel.

-Conte. Quem iria acreditar? –ela riu singelamente, parecia bastante descontraída. Um provável efeito da bebida.

-Não está gostando da festa? –Tentou parecer casual em suas palavras, mas torcia internamente para que a loira dissesse odiar cada detalhe daquela comemoração.

-É cansativo. Muita gente quer me conhecer, falar comigo. Gente que eu não faço idéia de onde surgiu. Estou dando um tempo deles. E você, porque está aqui fora?

Roy a mirou com surpresa, não a imaginava fugindo de suas obrigações, mas também não conhecia muito de Riza quando fora do trabalho. A loira havia lhe feito uma pergunta interessante, porque estava ali fora?

_Come around and talk it over_

_(Venha aqui e fale sobre isso)_

Queria dizer que estava fugindo da festa, tentando escapar de vê-la com outro homem. Desejava falar que quando a vira beijando o ruivo, Roy sentira como se tentasse respirar fundo, mas ao fazê-lo, o ar que devia preencher seus pulmões era sugado destes.

E a cada momento que a via com ele, era como se aquilo acontece. Era como respirar com uma dificuldade cada vez maior. E a cada inspiração tentava buscar ar e este lhe faltava sempre em maiores quantidades, criando nele uma angústia.

Agonia crescente, como quem reconhece o fim e o espera em sôfrego silêncio.

-Estou me sentindo como se faltasse o ar. –resumiu, não conseguiria dizer na íntegra como que se sentia. Com aquela alegação, Riza se virou rapidamente a examiná-lo, e talvez pelo seu estado de bebida, batera o corpo no muro ao virar-se, quebrando-o.

-Melhor eu chamar um médico, pode ser alguma complicação daquele dia em que o senhor desmaiou. –sem perceber, Riza havia colocado uma das mãos no ombro do moreno para se apoiar. Ela só poderia estar brincando que havia pensado que ele estava literalmente sem ar, mas era muito plausível que sua noção estivesse abalada pelo álcool.

-Eu estou bem. Já não tenho certeza quanto a você. –incrivelmente ao que ela o ouviu dizendo que não estava bem, apenas pode rir da situação. Não com alegria, mas uma risada de nervosismo aparente.

-Estou ótima. A mãe do meu noivo me odeia, acho que estou bêbada na minha própria festa de noivado, da qual eu estou fugindo. Estou com frio porque sou obrigada a usar roupas insuportavelmente desconfortáveis e curtas. –sem rir mais, ela bocejou longamente.

-Mas você está... –pausou tentando escolher uma palavra que não a ofendesse e que exprimisse um elogio, porque Riza estava simplesmente perfeita naquele traje. –bem legal com esta roupa.

Ela pareceu se irritar, pois largara seu apoio, o ombro de Roy e pousara a mão no muro.

-Ai! –ela ganiu e levantou a mão para observar o que lhe causara a dor. Um pedaço de vidro se encontrava cravado no dedo anelar, fazendo-o sangrar. Riza bufou com indignação e descrença. Roy puxou a mão da loira para si e com cuidado retirou o objeto estranho dela, isto tudo sem deixar de sorrir levemente.

-Dez dedos para você cortar e olha só qual você escolheu. Pode ser um sinal. –ele continuou a segurá-la, prensando o machucado a fim de estancar o filete de sangue que do ferimento escorria.

-Eu não vou desistir agora. –Riza bocejou outra vez entre um tom levemente frustrado de suas palavras.

_So many things that I wanna say_

_(Venha aqui e fale sobre isso)_

_You know I like my girls a little bit older_

_(Tantas coisas que eu quero dizer)_

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_(E apenas quero usar seu amor essa noite)  
_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

_(Eu não quero perder seu amor essa noite)_

-Riza. –pronunciou seu nome, tentando chamar sua atenção. Queria fazer uma pergunta, mas não conseguia imaginar como realizá-la sem parecer estúpido. –Eu não sei muito sobre isto, mas ultimamente as pessoas têm dito que eu fui laçado. Como é se apaixonar?

A loira pausou alguns segundos enquanto abaixava os olhos. Retirou uma mecha de cabelo da face e tentou demonstrar uma simpatia incomum antes de respondê-lo.

-É doloroso, principalmente se você for invisível para a pessoa. –ela respondeu com uma expressão nula, ainda que sua voz denunciasse algum tipo de infelicidade. –Quem conquistou o inconquistável Roy Mustang? Aquela menina que você trouxe hoje, não é?

-Não. Também não importa mais. De qualquer forma nós nunca teríamos um relacionamento. –e como era difícil não dizer que era ela a conquistá-lo, e que fora suficientemente insensível de não havê-lo percebido antes, quando ainda poderia havia chance de tê-la ao seu lado.

Riza puxou a mão, livrando-se dos dedos de Roy, mas não em um gesto esquivo. Surpreendeu o moreno quando a pousou novamente em seu ombro e o apertou com docilidade. Mesmo tendo se irritado com ele naquele dia, ainda assim a loira queria reconfortá-lo, o que não deixou de alegrar o moreno.

-Isto passa. –Ela sorriu, até mesmo Riza queria acreditar em suas palavras, mas eram tão difícil fazê-lo quando encarava aquele moreno. –A maioria das pessoas não fica com quem realmente ama. Ou você morre se lamentando, ou aceita e segue em frente com outra pessoa.

-Então há outra pessoa? –uma significante ponta de esperança surgiu na mente do moreno. Poderia haver outra pessoa na cabeça de Riza e por algum motivo, ele queria acreditar que ele o fosse.

-Vai encontrar outra mulher, Coronel. –era tão doloroso dizer aquilo. Admitir que ele viesse a encontrar uma mulher era para Riza como perder um pedaço de si. Contudo observar a face sempre fria de Roy se transformar em desilusão era algo que ela não desejava, mas estava vendo.

-Eu perguntei de você, se Lars é...

-Eu o amo. –Ela o interrompeu. –Mas ele não é de longe a minha alma-gêmea.

-Então você já encontrou esta pessoa? –Riza levantou-se, saindo de cima do muro e deu alguns passos para se afastar. Achava toda aquela conversa muito perigosa e em seu estado de torpor, não sabia do que era capaz de fazer ao fitar os olhos negros de Roy, capaz de dizer que era ele. Balançou a cabeça com leveza, indicando que sim. –E quem é?

O moreno também caminhou, diminuindo a distância entre os dois. Não era porque Riza fugia dele que a deixaria fazê-lo com facilidade. A loira levantou a cabeça e permaneceu fitando-o nos olhos, examinando sua face. Não havia percebido que ele havia retirado o tapa-olho até aquele momento, mas preferiu não comentar.

Por alguns segundos ficou examinando aquele rosto, a retirada do acessório realmente fizera diferença. Nada irreparável, apenas uma cicatriz cortava a face que ela admirara por tanto tempo, e que mesmo com uma horrenda marca não havia retirado toda a harmonia de seu rosto belo. Por alguns meses aquela marca ficara escondida pelo tapa-olho, que no caso de Roy, cobria-lhe quase toda a face esquerda.

A loira sorriu ao constatar que ainda era a mesma face de que se recordava. Temia em seu íntimo esquecer-se de como ele havia sido, mas era impossível. Em sua mente aquele semblante ficaria sempre gravado.

-Não importa mais. Eu sou invisível a ele. E antes que diga para eu desistir deste casamento. Coronel, em todo o universo, cada pessoa possui três almas-gêmeas. Eu encontrei uma delas, não vou ficar esperando que uma das outras duas apareça e me corresponda –Riza se afastou novamente, dando a volta por ele e saindo de perto da mureta. Sabia que próxima a Roy não deveria facilitar e principalmente quando o assunto era o que discutiam.

-Até que você é bem romântica, Riza. Não imaginava isto. –pausou - Não disse quem é. Então eu suponho que eu a conheça. –a loira arregalou os olhos com aquela afirmação, não imaginava que ele fosse ser tão insistente sobre o assunto e muito menos descobrir que a pessoa estava tão próxima deles a ponto de não poder contar.

-Não vou dizer quem é. Se o senhor não possui capacidade de descobrir, não merece saber também. –As palavras de Riza soaram muito mais grosseiras que o normal, despertando novamente a raiva que ela havia cultivado naquele dia pelas palavras de Roy.

_I ain't got many friends left to talk to_

_(Eu não tenho muitos amigos que sobraram para conversar)  
_

_No-one's around when I'm in trouble_

_(Ninguém está por perto quando eu estou com problemas)_

Com aquela alegação, o moreno preferiu permanecer calado e não perseverar no assunto. Primou por não continuar a irritá-la, já havia conseguido que Riza falasse muito sobre si, um claro sinal de que eles estavam fortalecendo sua amizade não profissional.

Observou novamente o relógio, estiveram tanto tempo conversando que nem se deram conta de terem passado quase uma hora do lado de fora.

-As pessoas devem estar dando sua falta, é melhor voltar, Riza. –não era que desejasse livrar-se dela, exatamente pelo contrário, queria ficar o resto da noite sozinho e a observando. Contudo também não queria lhe criar problemas, e a falta de presença dela durante a comemoração com certeza seria percebida.

-Estou deslocada, não há nenhum amigo meu lá dentro. –como se aquilo não fosse culpa dela. Riza poderia ter convidado muita gente, pois era o que Lars havia feito. Mas sua discrição exagerada a jogara em uma festa em que não conhecia ninguém.

-Você deveria ter chamado mais gente, principalmente seus amigos de trabalho. Eles ficarão decepcionados se descobrirem de outra forma e com seu noivo trabalhando na Central, não vai demorar.

-Ainda é cedo para dizer a eles. É certo que vão ficar comentando coisas como lua-de-mel. –a loira não compreendeu quando Roy pigarreou fechando a cara em enfado. Com certeza ele também não queria ouvir aquele tipo de comentários, pois a sua mente trataria de imaginar cenas que ele não queria ver. –Sua amiga também deve estar sentindo sua falta.

-Ela deve estar no meio de um bando de homens, a única pessoa em quem ela não vai pensar sou eu. –Roy resmungou com algum tipo de ira em sua voz, tentando obviamente escondê-la. Porque sua vida era repleta de mulheres problemáticas ele se irritava.

-Não está meio calmo para quem mandou três homens espionarem-na em um outro dia?

O que poderia responder se estivera ausente da vida daquela menina por dezesseis anos? Não poderia possuir nenhum tipo de autoridade sobre ela. Também sabia que a personalidade de ambos os Mustang eram semelhantes e, portanto, proibi-la seria um desafio. Desafios eram feitos para serem vencidos.

Tentara exercer algum tipo de autoridade fraternal ao pedir que ela tomasse cuidado com homens e tentando afastar qualquer um de seus subordinados da jovem, mas ela sempre dava um jeito de burlar aquela proteção exagerada dele.

-Você acha que eu posso mandar nela após dezesseis anos sem vê-la? –a face de Riza se contorceu levemente, como quem tenta não acreditar no que ouve por ser extremamente desagradável.

-Então ela é realmente sua filha? –o moreno a observou perplexo. De onde ela havia tirado aquela idéia Roy não conseguia imaginar. Mas ainda era surreal de mais acreditar que ele tivesse uma filha tão velha quanto Reine.

-Você não está nada bem, e eu não sou tão velho. Reine é... Filha dos meus pais. –Riza largou o ar que havia prendido, era um alivio saber que Roy não possuía uma filha daquela idade, pois no ritmo dele, provavelmente existiria ao menos uma centena de Mustangs perdidos em Amestris.

Roy passou a mão pelo cabelo, que até aquele momento permanecera cuidadosamente penteado para trás e seguro por gel. Com o gesto, alguns fios se soltaram e caiam desmazelados.

As pessoas já estavam lhe dando filhos maiores de idade, o que era um claro sinal de que o moreno parecia mais velho do que poderia ser. Suspirou com pesar imaginando se não deveria dormir mais regularmente ou começar a cuidar de si próprio.

Será que parecia realmente mais velho? E se as mulheres começassem a olhar para homens mais novos, o que ele faria? Respirou pesadamente, talvez estivesse realmente na hora de buscar estabilidade como fazia a loira.

-Irmã? Qual o problema com esta palavra? -Ele a observou, Riza tentava arrumar o casaco dele em seu corpo, com a finalidade de se aquecer, ou apenas por ter ficado sem graça por perguntar tal detalhe sobre Roy.

Não! Roy balançou a cabeça tentando afastar o pensamento de acabar com sua vida de solteiro e tentou se concentrar na nova pergunta da loira.

-Podemos ter o mesmo sangue, mas eu a abandonei com aquela família quando ela nem noção de mundo tinha. Ignorei que ela ficou doente quando eu fui embora e que deixou de falar. Depois disso, eu não posso dizer que sou irmão dela.

-Eu lembro que o senhor dizia que se o cavalo encilhado passasse à sua porta, não deveria hesitar e montá-lo logo. –ele sorriu, era bem verdade que dizia aquilo quando jovem, mas não era tão simples. Sentia possuir tantas oportunidades com Riza, mas não conseguiria agir e assim, calou-se.

_You know I'd do everything for you_

_(Você sabe, eu faria qualquer coisa por você)  
_

_Stay the night - we'll keep it under cover_

_(Fique de noite – Nós iremos manter isto escondido)_

-Eu não quero voltar para a festa, mas o senhor deveria aproveitar. –Roy apenas a fitou por alguns segundos, o que ela acreditou ser o tempo que ele levaria para pensar em voltar para dentro do salão.

Enganada. Roy não conseguiria pensar em algo como abandoná-la ali. Tentava descobrir o motivo pelo qual ela queria permanecer de fora de sua festa, bem como tratava de observar cada detalhe dela. Desde o modo como as botas de salto davam a ela uma postura completamente diferente, até chegar às madeixas loiras que quase lhe cobriam a face em união à franja, que naquele momento lhe davam uma aparência mais jovial.

-Porque não quer voltar? –ignorou as palavras que queriam sair de sua boca e diziam que ele aproveitaria muito mais se permanecesse com ela.

-Você viu como ela me olhou? A mãe dele faz com que eu me sinta como se eu fosse a pessoa mais repulsiva e ignorante do mundo. –A loira levou a mão à boca, tentando esconder um longo bocejo, em seguida observou o pequeno relógio dourado em seu pulso. –Ninguém vai dar falta de mim, vou para casa. Se encontrar o Lars, pode avisá-lo que eu já fui? Eu não quero obrigá-lo a me levar e perder a festa, porque ele sim está aproveitando.

-Não. Eu deixo você em casa, Riza. Você não tem condição nem de pegar um táxi. –ela o mirou incrédula. Roy estava sendo muito gentil com ela naquela noite, mas preferiu não comentar, apenas negaria o favor se ele não tivesse sido mais rápido. –É caminho.

Riza suspirou lentamente e sem produzir som algum. Estava cansada o suficiente para não procurar argumentos que impedissem Roy de levá-la para casa, ou recordar da possível irmã do moreno. Assim, apenas deu de ombros e despiu o casaco dele, entregando-o.

_Try to stop my hands from shakin'_

_(Tente fazer com que minhas mãos parem de tremer)  
_

_But somethin' in my mind's not makin' sense_

_(Algo em minha mente não está fazendo sentido)  
_

_It's been awhile since we've been all alone_

_(Faz tempo desde que nós todos estamos sozinhos)  
_

_I can't hide the way I'm feelin'_

_(Eu não consigo esconder o jeito que estou me sentindo)_

Não foi difícil convencê-la a ser levada para casa. Além disto, Roy também não queria continuar ali, mas sua presença era necessária. Quando a própria Riza decidiu-se por ir, o moreno se deu conta de que ele também poderia fazê-lo.

Em poucos minutos os dois já estavam dentro do carro e se dirigindo para a casa da loira, a qual mantinha a cabeça encostada no vidro lateral e os olhos fechados, dormia profundamente.

Quando Roy parou o carro, permaneceu alguns minutos contemplando-a, era apenas a segunda vez que a via dormir. Completamente diferente, serena, tão sem preocupações e sem aquela típica seriedade fria que a loira possuía.

-Riza? –ela nem ao menos se moveu. O moreno teria de acordá-la ou então deveria procurar pelas chaves da casa e a última não pareceu a melhor alternativa. Se Riza visse que ele havia mexido em suas coisas, não ficaria nada feliz. Tocou-lhe no ombro enquanto clamava baixo pelo seu nome, mas ela continuou inerte, obrigando-o a continuar com o chamado.

Sua razão estava ligeiramente abalada e Roy passou os dedos pelo cabelo dela e a chamou em tom mais alto. Riza abriu os olhos de maneira sonolenta, contraindo ligeiramente a face em sinal de confusão pela brincadeira com seu cabelo.

-Acordarei com uma bela dor de cabeça. –resmungou coçando os olhos com umas das mãos e procurando a chave dentro do casaco com a outra. Em seguida abriu a porta do automóvel e saiu caminhando até a sua porta, onde a abriu rapidamente. Adentraria pela porta caso não houvesse sido impedida por um chamado.

-Riza. –O moreno saiu do carro também e caminhou vagarosamente até ela, permanecendo a uma distância segura. A loira pousou a mão na parede externa da casa e apoiou seu corpo, esperando-o continuar. –Eu disse algumas coisas que não devia hoje, então...

Pausou. Podia sim ter dito coisas que não deveriam ser expostas, mas ele ainda era Roy. E Roy Mustang não era o tipo de homem que pedia desculpas, principalmente quando acreditava estar certo. Pois acreditava que toda aquela idéia de casamento era estúpida.

Assim, ter dito que não a deixaria continuar com aquilo não deixava de ser correto aos seus olhos. O real problema era o fato de ter dito e deste modo deixado a loira tremendamente irada.

Não sentia a mínima vontade de pedir desculpas por suas palavras, mas sim pelo que elas provocaram. Por conseguinte, não conseguia dizer aquela única palavra de tão poucas letras. Desculpe.

-Não tem problema, não vou lembrar disso. –ela balançou a mão livre em sinal de que não havia real motivo para preocupações. Sorriu docilmente uma outra vez. O que Roy considerou completamente anormal para a loira, mas não comentou. –Obrigada, Roy, por me ouvir.

Se o moreno tivesse tempo de ficar chocado com o fato de ela ter pronunciado seu nome, ele o faria. Mas estava ocupado demais em preocupar-se com o modo que a loira agiu após tais palavras.

Roy se sentiu segurado em um abraço apertado e não compreendia qual a razão de Riza para fazê-lo.

-Eu também não vou me recordar disto. –murmurou com um tom que Roy imaginou como sendo um leve desapontamento. Não obstante, apertou-a contra si. Aquilo nunca voltaria a acontecer e extasiou-se com seu leve aroma.

O tempo psicológico corre completamente desvinculado ao tempo físico. Assim, enquanto os breves segundos que passariam durante aquele contato, Roy não conseguia deixar de sentir que eram uma eternidade.

Notou em si um leve tremor. Um simples ato como um abraço havia a capacidade de regredi-lo a um estágio infantil de quem come um doce pela primeira vez. Sensação entorpecente e inigualável a de sentir aquele gosto e ainda assim desejar que nunca acabe. Temer que ele se finde, todavia sabendo que a cada inspirar o doce vai se desgastando enquanto você o experimenta. E por fim, desesperar-se querendo outra vez provar daquela guloseima.

Assim se percebia, tê-la apertada contra o peito, sentir seu cheiro e ouvir sua respiração ritmada era como seu primeiro Lebkuchen. Algum momento aquele abraço se extinguiria e só iria lhe restar a angústia de saber que nunca mais a teria daquela forma.

Riza afrouxou os braços, sendo imitada pelo moreno e sorriu gentilmente dando alguns passos para trás. E a tormenta que acompanhava o homem de negros olhos lhe tomou a razão ao que a largou.

Pensar? Não, Roy preferira agir, ignorando que aquele ato poderia sim destruir qualquer tipo de boa vontade da loira para com ele. Deixá-la ainda mais irada a ponto de nem ao menos conseguir dela palavras ou olhares.

O que faria era um salto, um pulo no escuro. Era como estar diante de um desfiladeiro e dar um passo a frente, desejando assim atingir o outro lado. Todavia saber que iria cair no profundo abismo e mesmo assim saltar com uma ponta de esperança.

Não havia outras rotas plausíveis, a situação lhe empurrava cada vez mais e lhe obstruía o caminho de volta. Era saltar diante do infinito duvidoso, mas com chance de alcançar o outro lado do desfiladeiro ou ser impelido a cair diante daquela fossa. E Roy saltaria.

-E disto, você vai se lembrar? –ele pronunciou baixo enquanto esticava a mão e a segurava pelo pulso. Roy a puxou com rapidez colérica, assustando-a. Sem tempo para que ela se zangasse ou respondesse, o moreno tocou seus lábios com os próprios.

E havia sido tão cauteloso o seu gesto. Um toque suave e temeroso pelo que por vir seguiria. Apenas um contato frágil entre lábios entreabertos, somente um ato receoso. Contudo, apesar de toda a docilidade ali apresentada, Riza estremeceu sentindo um arrepio infundado. Talvez fosse o frio, porém era mais plausível que fosse pelo beijo.

Sentindo-a estremecer, Roy afastou a própria face com medo do que havia se passado com ela, não esquecera que Riza havia bebido o suficiente para fazê-la cair. Mas não lhe deu muito espaço, ainda estavam separados por poucos centímetros e ele a observava fixamente.

Se ele esperava palavras desgostosas, não receberia. Contudo as palavras que ele desejava tampouco brotaram da boca dela. Riza parecia ainda mais ocupada tentando compreender o que havia acontecido, e sua expressão de olhos levemente contraídos e sobrancelhas arqueadas o evidenciavam.

Ela estava assustada, confusa e ligeiramente furiosa. Provavelmente não foram as únicas emoções que passaram pela cabeça da loira diante do novo contato. Estava farta daquilo, era um sonho, só poderia. Diante de Roy, Riza possuía o incrível poder da invisibilidade.

Soltou-lhe o pulso temendo uma reação desmedida.

A loira observava a face de Roy com bastante curiosidade. Caso ela própria conseguisse compreender o significado do que acabara de acontecer. Controlada como sempre, não deixava de examinar uma situação antes de julgá-la.

Todavia o julgamento diante do álcool não costumava a seguir as mesmas regras de quando se está sóbrio. Ainda conseguia sentir o ar quente que saia das narinas dele tocar-lhe a pele e distraía-se com aquele simples ato. Deu um passo atrás tentando fugir daquela abstração.

-Riza. –Se ele esperava um soco, a resposta da loira conseguira ser ainda pior e mais devastadora. Riza o olhou como se desejasse distância de seu ser, mirava-o como se a pior das criaturas pudesse parecer um anjo de candura quando posta ao seu lado. E não, aquilo ele não poderia suportar.

-Porque? –Tentara seguir sua vida sem ele e quando sentia ter conseguido, Roy terminava a noite daquela forma. Por quais motivos ele se achava no direito de interferir naquele momento.

Planejara tudo aquilo? Com certeza. Riza era a única mulher de Amestris a não demonstrar algum tipo de sentimento pelo moreno, e aquilo era um grave ferimento ao ego do moreno. Agora que ela se casaria, Roy não poderia deixar que sua exceção escapasse, possuindo assim motivos para dizer que todas a ele se rendiam.

-Eu preciso de você. –a loira virou de costas e deu outro passo em direção a casa, mas seu braço foi novamente seguro pelos dedos dele. –Eu sou a pessoa que a fez seguir com a sua vida?

O silêncio se fez. Era inútil que Riza puxasse o braço e rumasse para dentro de sua casa, o moreno era mais forte e nunca a deixaria ir. A loira sabia a resposta, porque ele era. Não conseguia negar, mas também não poderia lhe dizer a verdade. Se o fizesse, seria apenas mais uma daquelas mulheres que o moreno se acostumara.

E Lars, ora só agora o ruivo lhe vinha à mente. Não poderia confirmar a pergunta de Roy, aquilo era uma traição ao seu noivo. Tão entretida em pensamentos que se encontrava que não conseguiu perceber a nova aproximação do moreno.

-Pare. –Roy não podia parar. A mão livre lhe tocou o centro das costas a fim de impedi-la de escapar e ele lhe depositou um astuto beijo.

E que tormentos lhe tinham custado a razão quando contra esta a emoção era tão mais forte. Que limites transgredir diante de tamanha necessidade do ser à sua frente. Ultrapassar a linha tênue entre racionalidade e impulsividade ou permanecer observando o seu desejo caminhar para longe.

Entregar-se ao menos uma vez tentando ignorar as conseqüências. Nunca houvera feito algo que não tivesse sido previamente pensado. Construíra ao seu torno uma redoma para proteger-se e por que desta queria fugir, feria-se. Como desejava ousar e odiava-se por não conseguir mais fazê-lo.

Uma única vez. Riza precisava experimentar ao menos uma vez libertar-se do premeditado.

-Talvez. –E sua máscara de racionalidade caía ao chão em pequenos fragmentos e estilhaçava-se. Ainda em seu rosto, os resíduos criavam garras e tentavam segurar-se na pele fétida de seu verdadeiro ser, pois seu real rosto se decompunha. Apodrecia escondido e esquecido por detrás de seu disfarce de razão.

Respirar livre uma única vez e fazer ressurgir a tímida pessoa desprezada. Com a mão livre, ela tocou-lhe a nuca, impedindo o moreno de se afastar. Não sabia quanto tempo demoraria até que sua máscara pudesse se recompor e precisava aproveitar cada segundo de liberdade.

O singelo tocar de lábios fora transformado. Tomava a forma agora de um cálido beijo. Necessitavam-se. Esgotar-se um ao outro. Logo Roy largou seu braço, levando a mão até a cintura dela e a aproximando. A loira o segurou pela gola, sorrindo internamente e o puxou enquanto entrava em casa.

E ao fazê-lo, sentiu-se tropeçar em algo, que ganiu esquecido. Desequilibrara-se ao chocar-se com o barulhento ser, provocando a descontinuidade do contato. E que somente não fora total por que ele ainda a mantinha segura pela cintura. Apenas suas faces permaneciam afastadas por poucos milímetros e a respiração pesada de um tocava a face do outro.

O moreno não se conteve ao observar a face alva de Riza levemente temerosa entre a meia luz que provinha da porta ainda aberta. Desceu, não à boca, mas ao pescoço, onde pausou sua atenção entre um alternar de leves atritos de seus lábios e a pele desnuda e algumas suaves mordidas enquanto os dedos dela moviam-se entre os fios negros de seu cabelo. Deslizou as mãos subindo as costas dela até encontrar o pequeno fecho e desfazer o caminho solitário.

O vento soprou ligeiramente mais forte, gelando sua pele, úmida onde Roy havia beijado. E estremeceu novamente com o calafrio da brisa invernal, mas não se atrevia a impedi-lo de continuar. Todavia entre a lascívia de seus gestos, o moreno tocou a porta com os dedos e a empurrou. Com célere voracidade voltou seus lábios aos dela penetrando avidamente sua boca com a língua

Riza desceu os dedos contornando o pescoço até pararem na gola do paletó negro e escorregarem à lapela segura entre seus finos dedos, que puxaram o traje a fim de retirá-lo, a peça caiu ao chão e ficou ali esquecida.

O moreno levantou uma de suas mãos a retirar os clandestinos fios loiros que grudavam à face de Riza atrapalhando-os. Depositou-os atrás da orelha com cautela indecifrável, era um gesto tão sutil comparado aos outros tantos bruscos. Sentiu os dedos de Riza segurarem-no pela gravata, e logo desfizeram o nó enquanto o puxava entre passos atrapalhados até algum local da casa.

_As you leave me please would you close the door_

_(Enquanto você me deixa, por favor, feche a porta)  
_

_and don't forget what I told you  
_

_(E não esqueça o que eu te disse)_

_Just 'cause you're right - that don't mean I'm wrong_

_(Só porque você está certo, não significa que eu esteja errada)_

_Another shoulder to cry upon_

_(__Outro ombro para chorar__)_

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_(Eu apenas quero usar seu amor essa noite)_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

_(Eu não quero perder seu amor essa noite)_

_Lose your love  
_

_(Perder seu amor)_

Separaram-se ao que a loira sentiu suas costas chocarem-se a uma porta. E se o choque provocara dor, pouco importava, ela tinha seus olhos perdidos em cada detalhe da face de Roy.

Sorriu, e com alguma dificuldade abriu a portas atrás de si com uma única mão, observava o moreno sorrir com curiosidade e certa malicia entre seus arquejos desrritmados. Riza passou a mão pela camisa desfazendo cada botão da camisa dele, quando terminou a jogou no chão do quarto.

Roy voltou-se outra vez ao pescoço dela, depositando uma infinidade de beijos em sua extensão, aproximando-se cada vez mais de sua orelha. Mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo entre um roçar de lábios na pele fina, arrancando dela assim um gemido.

Contudo aquele fora seu sinal de pare. E parou, fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente. Pousou suas mãos na face dela, sentiu-a estremecer com o toque e lhe depositou um beijo morno em seus lábios.

Não podia continuar. Fora ele quem começara e sua razão lhe preenchia novamente o corpo e mente. Se o fizesse, sabia que a loira nunca o perdoaria por aproveitar-se dela em um momento de insanidade e breve alcoolismo. Dar-lhe-ia tempo a fim de que ela pensasse exatamente no que estava acontecendo. Se era o medo do compromisso, falta de razão pela bebida ou simples vontade.

Sorriu ao lembrar que embebedara dezenas de mulheres a fim de fazer o que estava se negando a realizar naquele exato momento. Riza não compreendeu de imediato, observou seu rosto com duvida e até mesmo uma resma de cautela.

-Não podemos continuar, Lebkuchenherzen [1]. Estamos indo muito rápido. –murmurou ao ouvido dela e a ouviu bufar levemente, talvez ela ainda não tivesse recuperado a própria sanidade, o que Roy agradeceu por não ver, ou sairia dali diretamente para o necrotério. O moreno andou até a cama e sentou-se nela, passou a mão pelo couro cabeludo, soltando os últimos fios do gel. Tentava acalmar-se, mas era impossível.

-Minha cabeça está doendo absurdamente e eu não estou entendendo mais nada. –ela resmungou sentando-se a cama também. Roy a observou por alguns segundos, estava estampado em sua face que tudo parecia muito estranho a ela, como se não conseguisse compreender o que acabara de fazer. O moreno passou os dedos pelo cabelo dela, desobstruindo o caminho para seu pescoço e lhe depositou um breve beijo.

-Eu te amo, Riza. –murmurou quase inaudivelmente ao seu ouvido.

–Bata a porta quando sair, por favor. - O moreno não continuou a falar nada, mirou a face dela por alguns segundos. Riza parecia assustada com o que acabara de ouvir, o que o fez desejar continuar ali em uma tentativa de protegê-la dos próprios pensamentos.

Todavia saiu pela porta do quarto, fechando-a atrás de si. Quando se dirigia à saída da casa, tropeçou em alguma coisa, que reconheceu como sendo Black Hayate, que segurava na boca o paletó dele.

-Tente me dar uma ajuda, cara. Vou precisar. –Passou a mão pela cabeça do cachorro e tomou a roupa vestindo-a. Saiu pela porta com um breve sorriso tolo e entrou no carro, onde permaneceu por alguns minutos até colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Não conseguiu compreender de onde viera tal vontade de tomá-la nos braços e nunca soltar. Enquanto dirigia, não podia deixar de frustrar-se por deixá-la, queria mais. Contudo não poderia fazer algo que a magoasse, o que certamente aconteceria caso continuassem naquela abstração de racionalidade.

Uma coisa era certa, mais do que em qualquer momento ele se sentiu perdido. Precisava dela, sentira-a e necessitava mais. Percebera como doce ela era e temia não poder mais tocá-la. Ela era seu primeiro doce, seu primeiro lebkuchen. Só esperava que o doce não tomasse a forma de coração e assim se tornasse duro, impedindo-o de se degustar. Tornando-a apenas uma companhia, somente a observá-la e imaginar como seria se pudesse senti-la.

---------

**[1] Lebkuchenherzen: Lebkuchen de coração, só que é o nome original.**

**Bom, corações de Lebkuchen geralmente vêem com mensagens, coberturas e enfeites em glacê e chocolate, são igualmente doces aos outros modelos, mas são duros de mais para serem comidos, pois são usados como presentes e lembranças. Assim, quem o ganha nunca vai comê-lo, mas possui afeto pelo presente. Sabe que um dia o lebkuchen apodrecerá.**

**Quem já comeu outro modelo fica com uma vontade gigantesca de comer o coração, mas não dá. O troço é mais duro que rapadura...**

**Quando o Roy a chama de coração de lebkuchen ele quer dizer que ela é intocável e que ele a quer, mas não pode tê-la.**

**Eu sei como é ter um desses troços em casa... Dá uma vontade absurda de comer, porque eles parecem apetitosos de mais e eu já conhecia o gosto do doce, que é simplesmente divino!**

**----**

**Sinceramente, é isto ai. Como eu disse, o capítulo foi difícil de escrever e eu ainda acho que esta cena dos dois poderia ter ficado melhor. Desisto de fazer algo mais quente, não tenho jeito para isto.**

**Bem, de qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews, nem que seja para dizer "Ei, garota, se toca e deixa de escrever merda". Bem, que seja, deixem reviews, por favor.**

**Sem preview do próximo capítulo =p  
**


	12. Entre a Razão e a Emoção

**Primeiramente, queria deixar claro meu desconforto com as situações que têm acontecido. Eu escrevo por puro e simples prazer, acabei ficando bastante chateada ao ver as idéias das minhas fics sendo plagiadas sem a mínima consideração. Não consigo compreender qual o prazer de escrever histórias com cenas de outras pessoas.**

**O deleite da escrita persiste no reconhecimento da sua capacidade de criar, não? Eu, sinceramente, não me sentiria bem caso copiasse uma cena de alguém e reescrevesse com minhas palavras. É uma atitude incompreensível, creio.**

**Não quero me prologar neste assunto que considero desagradável, mas queria deixar claro que o ocorrido não se deu aqui neste site, todavia eu não sei em que local esta pessoa lê minhas fics e preferi deixar o recado em todos eles.**

**Agradeço quem comentou o incidente comigo e me mostrou as histórias plagiadas. Peço que quem perceber tal ocorrência uma segunda ou terceira vez, que me avise. Obrigada.**

**Esta mensagem deve aparecer na próxima atualização de cada fic minha, apenas por precaução.**

**Agora, deixando a parte chata de lado, gostaria de agradecer quem tem deixado reviews, e principalmente quem o fez no último capítulo.**

**Tata:**

_Muito obrigada pelo seu review. Prometi não demora e não o fiz. Espero que goste._

**Priscila:**

_Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Sabe, eu acredito que se o leitor teve o trabalho de deixar um comentário, o mínimo que eu posso fazer é respondê-lo. Eu tenho um apreço incrível por quem acompanha a fic e cada review me faz vibrar de felicidade. Não podia esquecer de respondê-la, não é. xD_

_Bem, alegra-me saber que acompanha as minhas fics e que torce por mim. Muito obrigada pelo review e pelo apoio._

**Fe_Hitsu:  
**

_Fico feliz que esteja gostando, espero satisfazer neste capítulo. Obrigad apelo review._

**Gabriella:**

_eioaueoia, gostei de saber que acha que escrevo bem, gostei muito. Espero que goste._

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 12 – Entre a Razão e a Emoção.**

Abriu os olhos com lentidão, e passou a mão no travesseiro, jogando-o em cima de sua cabeça. Pressionava-a com o travesseiro em uma vã tentativa de fazer parar a dor e assim permaneceu por alguns segundos até desistir daquele método pouco convencional.

Jogou o objeto, que lhe cobria a cabeça, ao outro lado da cama e perdeu-se observando o teto. Estava escuro, e que horas seria ela não poderia dizer, apenas sabia que era tarde e que dormira mais do que o normal. Em sua boca um gosto amargo era perceptível, provável conseqüência do álcool que ingerira no dia anterior.

Sentou-se a cama enquanto tateava no escuro uma das gavetas do criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama, buscava algum remédio para aliviar aquela incessante dor. Não foi longa a sua espera, encontrou rapidamente o que desejava e sem água, jogou o comprimido dentro da boca e o engoliu.

Levantou-se por completo, observando então o relógio digital no móvel que há pouco mexera. Sete e meia da noite do dia vinte e cinco de dezembro. Ainda bem que não precisava trabalhar ou estaria terminantemente atrasada.

Ainda tinha de alimentar Black Hayate, que até aquele momento sem comer, deveria ter ganas de mastigar qualquer objeto, mas não o fazia por medo de sua dona. Primeiramente tomaria um banho e depois cuidaria do cachorro, sentia-se tensa por algum motivo e a água quente ajudaria Riza a relaxar. Além disto, sentia em si um cheiro peculiarmente comum, e ao mesmo tempo não compreendia de onde vinha.

Permaneceu parada debaixo do jato de água morna por mais de meia hora. Necessitava muito daquilo, e passaria mais tempo se o barulho do telefone tocando desesperadamente não a retirasse do bem estar provocado pelas gotículas.

Também não atenderia, que a pessoa deixasse algum recado. Vestiu-se ainda ouvindo o som do aparelho, o que parecia intensificar ainda mais a pressão de sua cabeça. Saiu do quarto rapidamente e dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde tomou em mãos a comida de Black Hayate.

-Hayate, sua comida. –pronunciou em alto tom enquanto abria a geladeira e pegava uma jarra de suco. Ouviu o tilintar das unhas do cão, aproximava-se. –O que é isto?

Abaixou-se, sentando-se no chão para observar algo que Black Hayate levava pendurado pela boca. Percebeu algo branco e estranhou, mas deixou que ele se aproximasse mais para observar com detalhes.

Um tecido, percebeu com maior facilidade quando o cão estava mais próximo.

Uma camisa. Não, não poderia ser uma camisa. Por qual motivo Black Hayate haveria roubado uma camisa de Lars para ficar arrastando pelos cantos da casa? O cão tinha o rabo escondido entre as pernas e a cabeça abaixada quando ficou ao alcance dos braços da loira. Largou a camisa aos pés dela e deitou-se como se esperasse castigo.

Não obstante, Riza não reclamou, gritou e muito menos sacou sua arma. A loira passou a mão na camisa branca e a levou à face, inspirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro que havia impregnado aquela peça de roupa.

Não era uma roupa de Lars. Preferia que fosse de qualquer homem, mas em sua mente alguns flashs penetraram, e compreendeu que não havia sido um sonho. Era real. Sua lembrança estava distorcida, mas realmente acontecera.

Não sabia como e porque compactuara com aquilo. Era Riza que estava ali, uma mulher completamente racional, deixando-se ser levada por um momento, uma brecha em sua razão.

Repassou em sua mente os fatos da noite anterior que conseguia se lembrar. Recordava de terem conversado por muito tempo e que ele a deixara em casa. Lembrou do modo como ele a puxara e sem esperar pelo seu consentimento a beijara. Um hiato se formou em sua memória ali, apenas conseguindo recordar de mais alguns detalhes, mas estava tudo muito confuso ainda em sua mente.

Aquele cheiro que a camisa exalava era o mesmo que a embebia quando acordara. Como pudera ser tola a ponto de se deixar levar daquela forma?

-O que eu fiz? –não esperava resposta, bem como era uma pergunta que não a exigia. Era um apelo a si mesma para encontrar o fim daquilo tudo, uma súplica desesperada em negar no que acreditava ter feito. –Você devia ter enterrado esta droga!

Pronunciou ao cão em um tom mais alto que o seu natural, o canino se encolheu ainda mais. Porque não podia simplesmente ter acreditado que era apenas um sonho. Sonho não, pesadelo! O que fizera era totalmente contra sua moral. Traiu o homem que a amava em troca de um prazer momentâneo, de um instante com o homem de suas utopias.

O homem que nem ao menos estava ao seu lado quando acordou, que fugiu tão rápido ao conseguir o que queria que até mesmo esqueceu suas roupas. Riza segurou os próprios braços e os apertou contra si. O vermelho natural de suas orbes então iniciou a se confundir com o tom avermelhado que preenchia o resto de seus olhos, sentia as lágrimas rolarem copiosamente pelo seu rosto.

Odiava-se como nunca imaginara possível. Sua postura havia sido inaceitável aos seus conceitos internos. Era exatamente o que imaginava que iria acontecer. Sabia que se abrisse uma única brecha ao moreno ele tentaria algo, e por isto mantivera-se por tanto tempo impenetrável.

Em um único momento de fraqueza ele se aproveitara e a abandonara como qualquer outra. E fingiria que nada havia acontecido ao encontrá-la no dia seguinte, e riria internamente sabendo que ela fraquejara. Contaria a todos os amigos sobre sua conquista e juntos ririam, talvez até mesmo houvesse uma aposta sobre aquilo.

Quanto dinheiro ele teria ganhado pela sua conquista?

E como olhar o ruivo depois daquilo? Pois aquele homem faria tudo por ela e na primeira oportunidade ela fora infiel. Traíra com o homem que Lars mais odiava, mas o aceitava por causa dela.

O telefone tocava, mas Riza temia que fosse o ruivo indagando o que ela fizera. Tinha medo de que ele já soubesse e a abandonasse também. Não, com certeza não era receio do abandono, era temer observar sua decepção, sua tristeza e saber que fizera tudo aquilo a uma pessoa que ela considerava tanto.

Black Hayate levantou-se do chão e com cautela aproximou-se dela, lambeu-lhe a bochecha indicando que ela podia contar com seu apoio.

Tantas vezes imaginara como seria tocá-lo, beijá-lo. Sonhara inúmeras vezes com aquilo. Não obstante, sempre se repreendia ao pensar na possibilidade, era demasiadamente utópico. E quando finalmente aquilo se tornara realidade, ela se odiava por realizá-lo, devido à sua traição e principalmente por não conseguir nem ao menos se recordar da sensação que experimentara.

Enquanto era confortada pelo cão, Riza continuava sem conseguir evitar as lágrimas de rolarem. Em sua mente, uma única idéia lhe assombrava, nunca estivera livre de Roy e não estaria jamais isenta dele. Precisava tomar seu rumo, prender-se definitiva a outro homem.

Precisava trilhar seu próprio caminho, apagando as próprias pegadas. Se perguntassem, a negação seria óbvia, não se recordaria, pois nunca haveria ocorrido e assim responderia a qualquer um.

No momento, necessitava ficar só, contudo, assim que encontrasse Lars, conversaria com ele e correriam com os preparativos, aquele casamento precisava acontecer o mais rápido possível. Não poderia esperar que as tulipas desabrochassem.

-----------

Roy Mustang acordou cedo naquela segunda-feira, o que não era nada habitual. O moreno sempre se utilizava daquele dia para curar a ressaca de domingo, e com algumas desculpas, apenas aparecia no final do expediente.

Claro, ele era coronel, e assim, dar explicações sobre seus horários era algo que nunca ocorria. Poucas pessoas se encontravam em posição de lhe exigir uma explicação para seus atrasos no início do dia. Prolongamentos no horário de almoço. Escapadas durante o turno, voltando uma hora depois. Finais de expediente adiantados.

Contudo, seu lapso com o trabalho não era julgado naquele momento. Importante era que Roy Mustang estava de pé, arrumado e fardado às cinco da manhã de uma segunda-feira. Com um humor impecável e completamente cauteloso para não acordar Reine.

Uma caixa quadrada e achatada se encontrava em cima da mesa de canto no hall de entrada de sua casa. Um simples laço enfeitava e prendia um bilhete àquela caixa, a qual Roy tomou entre os dedos antes de sair.

Não tomou o carro, nunca o fazia mesmo. Sempre ia andando até o quartel, na realidade o fazia para observar o movimento das belas moças e até mesmo conseguir um encontro.

Naquele dia não. Ignorou quando sua vizinha lhe sorriu, nem ao menos cogitara porque ela estava fora de casa tão cedo. Estava cansado dela, um filme com um cartaz muito bonito, mas com péssimas atuações. Mas servia quando não havia escolhas.

Rumara diretamente até o quartel, sem se fixar em qualquer distração. Não sabia a que horas chegavam seus subordinados, e precisava agir antes que eles chegassem.

Observou, aqueles corredores ficavam realmente vazios naquele horário, e podia até mesmo ouvir o som da cantoria dos militares de baixo posto vindo da área de treinamento.

Sem se desviar ele destrancou a porta de sua sala e entrou. Não ousou acender as luzes, apenas tateou no escuro uma das mesas, a qual já sabia onde ficava. A mesa da loira permanecia à direta da dele e ali depositou a caixa que trouxera.

Saiu dali, trancando a porta e rumou até a sala de depósito de documentos. Ora, só porque acordara cedo para deixar um presente à loira não significava que estava sem sono, e aquela sala era o local que ele mais se utilizava quando necessitava dormir.

E dormiu, como um porco morto.

---

-Eu não sei o motivo pelo qual chegamos cedo às segundas... Somos obrigados a ficar aqui até a Primeiro-Tenente chegar. –Havoc resmungou ao pequeno Fuery enquanto esperavam no corredor.

-Porque não vai fazer algo que preste, como dar uma olhada no seu pelotão? – o loiro o observou com irritação, mas logo percebeu que Riza e Black Hayate andavam calmamente ao encontro deles.

-Eu estava em um treinamento com eles, mas terminei cedo hoje.

-Bom dia, Tenente Hawkeye. –repetiram os dois em uníssono.

-Bom dia. O que fazem aqui fora? –a loira não parecia nada alegre e seu tom deixou transparecer aquilo, fazendo com que ambos se encolhessem.

-Segunda-feira. Coronel não chegou ainda. –Fuery falou. Havoc não parecia ser a pessoa mais adequada a qualquer coisa naquele momento, possuía uma expressão completamente irritada, provável fruto do final de semana.

Riza entrou sem comentar, acendeu as luzes e ao longe viu um pacote em cima de sua mesa.

-Certo. Quem foi o engraçadinho que deixou aquilo na minha mesa? Não fujam. –Vão pedido. Os dois nem haviam entrado quando ela reclamou e assim, tiveram tempo de correr dali antes que Riza sacasse sua arma e os interrogasse, quando não sabiam de nada.

A verdade é que sob a mira da Tenente, ninguém gostaria de ser indagado. Até mesmo o mais puro dos homens confessaria o mais asqueroso crime se soubesse o que aquela mulher era capaz de fazer.

Vencida, e sem vontade de persegui-los, sentou-se e observou a caixa com um misto de curiosidade e raiva. O segundo sentimento era o que mais a completava, e a tomou por completo quando observou o cartão.

_Você não sabe o quanto é difícil encontrar um destes aqui na Central, passei o dia procurando, então espero que goste. E não tente comê-lo se quiser manter seus dentes._

_Roy Mustang._

Riza não sentiu vontade de abrir a caixa e observar o que havia dentro, apenas a empurrou para dentro da lixeira e amassou o cartão, que tomou o mesmo rumo.

Se fosse outra, teria lido o cartão uma vez a mais tentando encontrar alguma palavra afetuosa. Porém Riza não era como elas e não tentou buscar palavras e sentimentos onde inexistiam.

Fácil de escrever e bastante geral, servia a qualquer mulher que lhe tivesse oferecido diversão e com a qual poderia querer repetir. Afinal, ele era Roy Mustang. E Roy era preguiçoso para escrever uma mensagem exclusiva a cada mulher.

-Nem para falar pessoalmente comigo. –ela murmurou ao cão deitado aos seus pés, ele latiu, como se a alertasse de que ele não poderia fazer aquilo.

Riza não estava em seu juízo pleno, pois fosse o caso, teria pensado que demonstrações de afeto não formais eram completamente repudiáveis e passíveis de punição. Deste modo, Roy não poderia lhe entregar o presente pessoalmente naquele momento e se fosse a casa dela era provável de encontrar seu noivo.

Bufou com irritação ao mesmo tempo em que apoiou sua testa na superfície da mesa e ficou ouvindo sua respiração bater no móvel. Nem se dera conta que a porta ainda continuava aberta e alguém entrara e permanecera observando sua estranha atitude.

-Vai ficar com uma marca vermelha na sua bela testa, podemos chamar de terceiro-olho. –a voz tinha um tom até brincalhão, e referia-se ao terceiro olho por ser vermelho como os dela.

Desperta de seu semi-transe, Riza ergueu a cabeça para observar a pessoa que falara com ela. Sabia que o ruivo se postava ali, mas não queria olhá-lo. Era difícil fazê-lo sem se sentir culpada pelo ocorrido com Roy. Forçou um sorriso enquanto o observava se aproximar.

-Porque não atendeu ao telefone ontem? Eu fiquei preocupado, até fui até sua casa, mas também não atendeu. –havia ensaiado toda aquela conversa na noite anterior, mas parecia muito mais difícil expressar-se quando tinha os olhos verdes de Lars sobre ela e examinando suas palavras.

-Uma amiga da época academia está na cidade, acabei visitando-a. –simples, saiu bem naturalmente e com poucas palavras seria ainda mais convencível. O ruivo soltou uma risada leve de descrença.

-Eu não acredito, mas uma hora a culpa vai fazer você falar, Riz. –Lars a tomou pelo queixo e a obrigou a olhá-lo diretamente, sorriu docemente e com a outra mão arrumou-lhe a franja. –Também sei que haverá um motivo, enquanto isto eu vou ficar no apartamento novo. Qualquer coisa eu devo estar na biblioteca.

-Lars. –ele havia se virado para ir embora, mas o chamado da loira o fez parar. -Não quero pressioná-lo, mas nós podemos antecipar?

O ruivo riu, novamente a incredulidade lhe tangia a face. Era muito difícil esconder qualquer coisa de Lars, afinal, como membro do serviço de inteligência, o ruivo percebia uma mentira à distância.

Além disto, Lars não lidava apenas com documentos, sua especialidade eram pessoas, ele era um interrogador. Na realidade, um dos melhores na área, tendo até mesmo participado de Ishbal, e em uma guerra, métodos pouco convencionais eram usados a fim de arrancar detalhes dos ishibalianos.

Assim, durante a guerra, destacara-se na área e conseguira subir de posto, de sargento a Major em tão poucos anos. No fundo, todos ali possuíram um passado que desejariam apagar.

Não obstante, a experiência que conseguira durante aqueles anos não fora esquecida e via claramente na face e no modo como Riza falava e agia que mentia e omitia algo.

-Quando você decidir me contar o que está acontecendo, nós poderemos decidir se adiantaremos, porque enquanto isto, o casamento está suspenso. –Riza tentou lhe segurar a mão e impedir que se fosse, não esperava que ele reagisse daquele forma, principalmente por não ter conhecimento do ocorrido, mas ele se soltou com agilidade.

-Não vá embora chateado comigo, Lars. Não consigo suportar isto. Eu amo você. –com a pronuncia daquelas últimas três palavras, o ruivo parou de olhá-la. Parecia que em sua mente algo incomodava.

-MENTIRA! –ele era calmo, mas aquilo lhe saturou. Com o grito, socou a mesa. Riza nunca havia dito e era oportuno que o fizesse pela primeira vez quando tentava convencê-lo. Não que duvidasse do sentimento, pois realmente o possuía, mas conseguia sentir que era um tipo diferente de amor.

-Vai chamar atenção se continuar gritando. –ela completou se levantando e mirando-o. Perceptível que forçava uma postura rígida e inabalável naquele momento, Riza estava frágil como uma criança doente.

-Estou interropendo alguma coisa? –Ambos os ocupantes da sala giraram a cabeça a fim de ver de onde vinha a voz.

Parado à porta estava Roy, mantinha um sorriso cheio de ironia estampado e suas palavras brotaram com uma arrogância muito mais intensa que a habitual.

-Justo o homem que eu procurava. Riza, poderia nos deixar a sós, por favor? –com aquele pedido o moreno apenas soltou uma risada zombeteira enquanto passava a mão pelos fios de cabelo que lhe caiam ao rosto.

-Tenho um compromisso inadiável em sete minutos. Tempo exato que eu gasto no caminho. Terá de marcar hora como todo mundo, Tenente Coronel Sverre. Sou uma pessoa muito ocupada. –Roy deu as costas e foi caminhando pelos corredores com um sorriso de vitória estampado na face.

Lars e Riza estavam brigando quando ele os encontrara, e aquilo só poderia ser um bom sinal após o que ocorrera. Obviamente, o moreno estivera tão ocupado em irritar seu oponente que não observara o modo como Riza se encontrava.

Teria percebido que seu humor não estava em boa forma, e alguma coisa a incomodava. Notaria que ela se arrependia profundamente do que fizera e que em seus olhos havia decepção. Desilusão ao fato de Roy agir como se nada houvesse ocorrido.

Repararia que os vermelhos olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas ao que ele disse ter um compromisso improrrogável, o qual ela acreditou seu com alguma outra mulher. Contudo Riza era excessivamente controlada e reprimiu aquelas gotículas bem rápido.

Todavia, ele era Roy Mustang. E Roy não observava ao redor quando de frente ao inimigo.

-------

Roy não costumava almoçar no refeitório como a maioria, na realidade, ele sempre almoçava em algum restaurante com alguma mulher. Nunca se demorava muito, ainda que sempre ultrapassasse o horário formal de uma hora para aquilo.

Surpresa foi quando ele reapareceu naquela segunda-feira, antes que sua uma hora estivesse completa. Todavia, sua expressão agourenta denunciava que algo dera errado aquele dia.

Quando entrou em sua sala, largou o corpo em sua cadeira e ficou a ouvir os cochichos de seus subordinados.

-Vai ser difícil hoje, coronel e a tenente não parecem muito felizes.

-Acho que ele levou um fora. –não havia sido aquilo, havia ido até a casa de Gracia a fim de conversar com ela, mas a mulher havia conseguido lhe retirar todo o bom humor. A verdade era que desde sua última visita, ele se sentia muito mais confortável em contá-la sobre qualquer tipo de assunto e ao contar sobre o ocorrido da noite de natal, fora seriamente repreendido.

-Vocês viram que ele está sem o tapa-olho?

-Cala a boca, Fuery, isto não importa! Alguma garota deve ter furado o encontro.

-Ahhh, eu preciso conhecer essa garota! Uma mulher que deixa o coronel esperando, meu sonho! –Havoc terminara suas palavras com bastante empolgação.

Sabe-se que para quem está irritado, ver pessoas alegres pode ser o estopim para uma guerra. E assim foi. Roy levantou-se com grande rapidez.

-Quero os quatro no aterro. Há indícios de escapamento de gás e risco de explosão e vazamento de material químico no rio. Relatórios individuais sobre os trabalhadores, condições, tudo o que encontrarem, até as dezoito horas na minha mesa.

-Mais alguma coisa, senhor? –Roy observou enquanto Falman perguntava.

-Encontrem a Primeiro-Tenente Hawkeye e digam que eu quero que compareça imediatamente à minha sala. O que estão esperando? –sua última frase fora pronunciada em um tom bem mais alto que o natural. E de alguma forma, os quatro ocupantes da sala perceberam que a fonte de irritação de Roy possuía olhos vermelhos e cabelos loiros.

Contudo era inconcebível que Riza houvesse feito algo que pudesse deixar alguém insatisfeito, ela era incrivelmente prestativa. Quem se importava com um relatório sobre um local mal cheiroso se espionar aquela conversa era tão mais interessante.

----

Assim que observou seus subordinados saindo, Roy não teve mais com quem descontar sua frustração. Caso possuísse tempo, ele faria uma visita à área de treinamento e aliviaria aquela irritação que lhe consumia explodindo alguns barris.

Contudo Riza não deveria demorar a entrar em sua sala e ele teria de falar com ela. Andou até o outro lado da sala e ficou observando o ambiente, até passar os olhos pela mesa da Tenente. Será que ela havia gostado do presente?

Deparou-se com a caixa no lixo. Aquilo não poderia ser um bom sinal, pois o pacote não parecia ter sido aberto. Apenas o bilhete não se encontrava mais. Roy passou a mão pelo cabelo, puxando a franja para longe de seus olhos, estava na hora de cortá-lo.

Uma pena ela não ter aberto o presente, era algo único, com um significado exclusivo aos dois. Não importava mais. Se ela jogara aquilo fora sem ao menos abrir era sinal de que o moreno poderia perder as esperanças quanto a ela.

Alguém bateu à porta e em seguida Riza entrou acompanhada do cão. Black Hayate não era um animal estúpido e estava amuado, com o rabo entre as pernas. Levantou os olhos para Riza como se pedisse permissão para falar com Roy e virou-se para observar o moreno no extremo oposto. Depois do breve reconhecimento, caminhou até ficar escondido de baixo de uma mesa.

Ambos o observaram com curiosidade, mas logo ignoraram o comportamento atípico do animal.

-Então, o senhor mandou me chamar? –pronunciar aquelas palavras lhe pareceu tão difícil. Desde o incidente, era a primeira vez que dirigia alguma palavra a ele. Podia ser doloroso, e o era, mas teria de aprender a conviver com aquilo. –Em que posso ser útil?

O moreno a observou, pareceria calma e indiferente se suas mãos não estivessem apertando o tecido da calça. Ao menos sua face indicava que não se importava com o que havia acontecido, e até mesmo nem se recordava.

-Acho que temos de conversar sobre o que aconteceu, não?

Agora Roy queria conversar, após ter feito dela mais um de seus brinquedos e abandonando quando não havia mais diversão. Tivera muito tempo para pensar no que diria caso fosse questionada, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam enquanto ela abria a boca repetidas vezes.

A voz lhe faltava quando mais desejava que fosse presente. Dentro da loira havia algo gritando para sair e não eram palavras, era pior, mais inflexível. Inexplicável o modo como se sentiu vulnerável ao entrar e deparar-se com o moreno.

Tinha certeza que Roy acabaria com qualquer esperança que ainda lhe atormentasse e por isto tratou de ignorar cada pedaço seu que dizia para manter as expectativas. Mas todo o corpo parecia desejar palavras que a confortassem naquele sentimento angustiante.

Abriu a boca mais uma vez e nada proferiu. Fechou os olhos com força enquanto respirou fundo. Não era um gesto realizado para se concentrar. Daquela forma ela tentava controlar a si mesma de não se debulhar em lágrimas e deixar que ele percebesse o quão indefesa se encontrava.

Deveria lhe dizer que não havia problemas, que ainda permaneceria ao seu lado como subordinada e conselheira, que fora um erro e deviam esquecer.

Todavia como proferir tais palavras se ela mesma não conseguia acreditar. Pois mirar aqueles orbes negros era esmagadoramente torturante, queimava-lhe o peito em agonia ao recordar que fora tão facilmente enganada por alguém que cegamente seguiria e confiara.

Porque dizer que era um erro se cada centímetro de si lhe dizia o contrário. E não se recordava, contudo necessitava mais dele. Se não fosse Riza ali parada, com todo o seu autocontrole, a loira já teria ido ao seu encontro.

Era aquilo que desejava em seu íntimo reprimido, sentir-se tocada uma outra vez, uma última vez. Apenas para experimentar e enganar-se futuramente com a mentira de que sabia não possuir significado.

-Não importa mais. –tão simples e curto, mas foi dito em um tom baixo e quase inaudível. Importava! Porque ela passara anos seguindo cegamente aquele homem e tudo parecia se esvair como um travesseiro de penas rasgado.

Eram apenas penas e pano próximos um do outro, mas sem alguma utilidade. Era assim que se encontravam, existiam Roy e Riza juntos, mas que proveito havia ali se a confiança desaparecia.

-Importa porque você não me olha mais nos olhos e jogou fora o presente que eu lhe dei. Se não importasse, por qual motivo você agiria assim? –Riza abriu os olhos e tentou fixá-los nos orbes negros, mas rapidamente se desviou. A loira tentava mirar a face dele, mas tudo o que conseguia era uma dança de inquietação trêmula, quando o mirava por menos de um segundo e desfocava, passando os olhos para outro canto.

O moreno respirou fundo enquanto esperava pela resposta, mas esta não vinha e o silêncio prevaleceu entre os dois por longos minutos. Naquele momento, Riza possuía os braços cruzados sobre o peito e apertava-os com as mãos, uma posição de quem se coloca em defensiva.

-Foi um erro. –aquelas palavras começaram a ecoar dentro da mente do moreno como se agulhassem cada centímetro dele em uma tortura infinita. Não era uma dor insuportável, mas era agonizante como afogar-se. Tentava lutar contra as águas, mas estas sempre pareciam mais fortes e preparadas, era tentar ganhar com a certeza de que iria perder. –Eu só estou um pouco decepcionada, mas não vai alterar nada.

Era destruidor observá-la pronunciar tais palavras e agir de forma tão incomum. Riza era imponente e naquele momento deixava que se impusessem sobre ela. Era repressora, apenas quando necessário, todavia estava reprimida. Era também a pessoa mais racional que conhecera, contudo ela estava sendo tomada por uma completamente justificável emoção negativa.

E Roy mirava a loira com toda a certeza que fora ele o causador daquela brusca transformação momentânea. Mais uma vez o moreno percebia ter provocado nela uma decepção irreparável. E arrependera-se.

Pois seu ato havia sido desmedido, insensato e arrogante. Um desejo tão intenso de experimentá-la e passar os dias saboreando-se dela como se a primeira vez fosse, e teria sempre um gosto novo, um cheiro diferenciado, proclamaria cada vez em tom original e sua textura cambiava a todo segundo, reproduzindo sensações únicas e inovadoras.

Porque Riza era ela própria todos os dias e assim não deixava de surpreender nunca, expondo sempre um pedaço novo de si. Muitas estariam clamando por mais dele, mas não Riza, pois ela sempre o pegava desprevenido, como naquele momento. Frustração quando o resto apresentava necessidade.

Roy xingou-se internamente dos mais abomináveis insultos, como pudera deixar-se levar por um capricho e nem ao menos ter pensado no que aquilo provocaria nela. Mesmo que ela dissesse que em nada mudaria, o moreno temia que seu ato fosse irreparável.

O moreno deu alguns passos na direção de Riza, ficando de frente para ela, que desviou a face sem conseguir mirá-lo. Sua vontade era a de correr fugindo dele, mas devia manter sua postura rígida e assim permaneceu até sentir que algo lhe tocava nos ombros. Riza viu as mãos de Roy a segurando e remexeu-se dando um passo atrás, saindo de seu alcance.

-Por favor, não encoste em mim. –A loira abaixou a cabeça mordendo os lábios. Seu tom não era autoritário como o usual, era sofrido como se suplicasse livrar-se de seu toque, que parecia machucá-la internamente.

-Eu sinto muito, Riza. Eu não pensei quando a beijei, e você não sabe como eu fico aliviado de termos parado nisto. –finalmente ela levantara os olhos, mirando o moreno em sua face. Ele queria muito ter continuado com aquilo, mas estava correto, se tivesse prosseguido, provavelmente Riza já estaria com os papéis de transferências prontos para serem assinados.

-E porque sua camisa estava em minha casa? –sua consciência parecia finalmente querer voltar, pois algo no fundo da loira começara a dizer que ela era estúpida de pensar que Roy a usaria daquela forma, como se fosse uma mulher qualquer que ele levava para cama.

Roy a observou com um tipo de irritação por ter sido julgado incorretamente. Acreditava que ela confiasse muito mais nele do que aparentava, mas sua suposição havia sido destroçada.

-Porque a sua razão sumiu e realmente, nós quase fizemos o que você está imaginando, mas por algum motivo, eu resolvi dar um passo atrás e pensar no que estava fazendo. E sabe o que eu pensei? Que você era importante de mais para eu levar para a cama quando eu sabia que você não tinha mínima consciência do que estava acontecendo e que você provavelmente iria se arrepender quando acordasse.

Estava realmente alterado, ainda que sua voz saísse com a maior naturalidade. Porque se ela o culpasse por beijá-la, Roy não se incomodaria, havia errado mesmo, mas estava sendo condenado por algo que não fizera e até evitara, pois se dependesse de Riza, o limite não teria sido estabelecido.

Podia ter cometido erros irreparáveis, mas nunca fizera algo que justificasse a desconfiança de Riza por ele. Além disto, incomodava-lhe que ela agisse com tamanha naturalidade ao dizer que não significara nada, quando em sua face era estampado que importara sim e seus atos daquela noite justificavam.

-Coronel, há mais alguma coisa que o senhor queira notificar? –Roy ergueu a mão em um gesto simples de quem acabou e virou as costas, sentando-se em sua cadeira. –Com licença.

A loira bateu uma continência, abriu a porta, saiu e sem esperar por Black Hayate, fechou a porta atrás de si. No corredor encontrou o quarteto de companheiros com simples expressões de quem nem a havia percebido, mas sabia que espiavam a conversa.

Sem forças para repreendê-los, apenas levantou os olhos avermelhados para observar cada um de seus subordinados enquanto passava por eles.

-E então, qual o plano? –Breda perguntou encostado à parede quando percebeu que a primeiro-tenente não os ouviria mais.

-É, vai ficar insuportável se eles ficarem com este belo humor por muito tempo. –Fuery resmungou com pesar, sempre acabava sobrando para ele, o mais novo e com o menor cargo do grupo.

-Acho que não deviam fazer nada, se descobrirem, morreremos queimados ou com vários tiros pelo corpo. –Falman completou, parecia ser o mais sensato do grupo. Ao seu lado, Jean possuía uma expressão de felicidade, e quando aquilo foi percebido, continuou.

-Acho que sei quem pode nos ajudar. –se havia uma pessoa que possuía algum poder sobre os pensamentos de Roy, era sua irmã. Alguém que não temia falar o que se passava pela cabeça, e não tinha medo de Riza.

* * *

**É isto ai. Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de eu ter acabado com o casal durante este capítulo. Achei que havia se desenrolado demasiadamente rápido o relacionamento entre eles. Agora as coisas vão correr mais intensas entre eles, eu diria.**

**Bem, um preview do próximo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 13:**Adeus, Lua.

_Era, com certeza, uma visita inesperada. E dali, só havia uma coisa a ser feita, mesmo que o desejo deles fosse outro. Mas ainda havia uma última coisa a ser feita antes de sua partida, e ela esperava que o tempo lhe fosse suficiente._

**Já sabem, deixem reviews por favor.  
**


	13. Adeus, Lua

**Devido o pequeno tamanho dos capítulos e a quantidade considerável de reviews, eu decidi postar este capítulo antes do estipulado.**

**Respondendo aos reviews deixados.**

**Marcelly Haruno mal-sama:**

_Oi! Fico feliz que esteja gostando, fico mesmo._

_E agradeço por ter o trabalho de comentar._

_Desculpe-me por não responder pelo seu login, pensei em mandar uma mensagem, mas preferi não arriscar mandar para a pessoa errada._

_Obrigada, espero que goste do próximo capítulo._

**Tata:**

_Sabe, eu acho que consegui confundir a cabeça dos leitores, expressei-me mal, desculpe._

_Na realidade, não é a Riza a ir embora._

_Mas continuando, fico feliz pelo seu review, e agradeço._

_Digo, eles brigaram, mas sabe como é, não conseguiria deixá-los muito tempo assim sem se falar._

_Espero que goste do próximo capítulo._

**Filha de Gaia:**

_Nossa, não lembrava que você lia esta fic. Pensei que só lesse as outras, mas vamos ao importante xD Acho que minha maior dificuldade neste último capítulo foi traduzir os sentimentos dela. Fiquei com medo de errar em algum ponto, ou abandonar a personalidade dela em algum momento._

_Também temi acabar escrevendo de um modo que ficasse muito meloso, mas no fim, acho que acabou dramático o suficiente sem o exagero. Acredito ter conseguido meu objetivo em acabar deixando o leitor angustiado, apesar de agora que fiquei sabendo que consegui, eu esteja me sentindo um pouco culpada._

_Espero que este capítulo que seguirá te dê algum consolo, espero mesmo que traga algum conforto. Bem, só posso pedir que leia este capítulo para descobrir o que a trupe vai fazer. Mas digo que não é nada de mais, apenas algumas palavrinhas. Eu fico agradecida pelo review e por todos os elogios. Não sabe como eu amo ler os seus comentários, pois eles são incríveis e me dão vontade de nunca parar de escrever. Abraça, querida. ^^_

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Adeus, Lua. **

Reine levantou-se do sofá tão logo que ouviu o som de alguém batendo à porta. Largou a manta que lhe aquecia o corpo e andou até uma poltrona. Roy estava desastrosamente colocado ali. Uma das pernas largadas por cima do braço da poltrona. A cabeça encostada e escondida atrás de um livro.

-Vai atender? –a jovem percebeu que seria uma tarefa destinada a ela, pois seu irmão apenas sacudiu a mão como quem lhe dizia para fazê-lo logo. –Está na hora de você ir trabalhar mesmo, aproveite.

-Atenda a droga da porta, Reine. Ou pare de me encher.

-Estúpido. –a menina resmungou antes de abrir a porta e deparar-se com um ruivo com cara de poucos amigos –O que faz aqui?

-Não vai me convidar a entrar? –Reine o fez desgostosa, deu-lhe passagem e fechou a porta em seguida.

-Sinta-se em casa e venha comigo, vou levá-lo até o Roy. –ela deu as costas.

-Então, Louise, está gostando da Cidade Central? Fiquei sabendo que veio de uma cidade bem pequena. –antes que Reine pudesse dar alguns passos, tornou-se a observar a face de Lars com algum tipo de raiva contida.

-Eu diria que de onde eu venho, não existem chantagistas estúpidos, que se acreditam superiores por causa do próprio trabalho. Ser espião, ter sido interrogador durante a guerra, talvez torturador. Não é grande mérito, eu consigo informações com mais facilidade.

-A vulgaridade do seu irmão é algo de família, eu diria.

-Ao menos ele faz movimentos limpos, não se utiliza do seu ponto fraco para vencê-lo. –dito isto, Reine deu novamente às costas e caminhou até a sala de visitas onde seu irmão se encontrava. –Roy, o ruivo estúpido está aqui.

Desperto, o moreno ergueu-se da poltrona jogando o livro de qualquer jeito em cima de uma almofada. Perguntava-se o motivo daquela visita nada desejada, todavia recordou que o homem desejava lhe falar no dia anterior. Deveria ser alguma coisa sem importância.

Só porque Lars era, no presente ou no passado, noivo de Riza, não significava que o ruivo deveria lhe importunar em casa com assuntos de trabalho. Já não gostava de ser incomodado no quartel.

E não queria olhar para a cara de Lars ou teria de se recordar do que acontecera com Riza e ele. Sinceramente, não sentia vontade de fazê-lo. Acabaria rindo do que havia se postado ao topo da cabeça do sardento.

-Então, o que quer? –Roy perguntou encostado à porta que ligava o hall de entrada e sua sala de visitas.

-O que você fez à Riz? –Roy observou com algum espanto. Não imaginava que ele soubesse de algo, todavia conseguira chegar exatamente à pessoa correta. Riza não teria sido estúpida de lhe contar o que havia feito.

Podia ser íntegra, mas não era burra. Não faria nada que pudesse acabar com o casamento se desejasse continuá-lo. Pressupôs que o homem havia descoberto pelo modo incomum como agira ela durante o último dia.

-Ela estava estranha ontem, não? –Lars marcou a face com um sorriso que se assemelhava muito ao de Roy quanto ao quesito arrogância.

-Sabe, Roy, nós fomos companheiros de guerra. Acho que você sabe como é fácil ganhar cargos durante uma. –Lars andava calmamente pelo hall, todavia parou ao estar próximo do moreno, apoiou uma das mãos à parede e continuou. -E eu sempre trabalhei nesta área de inteligência, então, fazer as pessoas falarem é muito fácil para mim. Alguns gestos, algumas palavras, e eu tenho o que desejar ouvir.

-Uma pena, eu sempre atuei na linha de frente. Estalando os dedos eu tinha o que não desejava ouvir, mas logo as pessoas se calavam. Não havia como falar quando mortas. –aquele assunto não era seu favorito, mas se houvesse necessidade de falar sobre a experiência adquirida em Ishbal, ele não hesitaria. Lars o ameaçava claramente, e não o deixaria sair impune.

-Eu sei que só há uma pessoa capaz de atormentá-la além de mim. Imagino que saiba que falo de você, Roy.

-Não faço idéia. –o moreno soltou um sorriso incrédulo, indicando sua falta de crença naquelas palavras. A verdade é que estava mentindo, todavia não dificultaria ainda mais as coisas para Riza.

-Vamos clarear a situação. Seria uma pena ter de envolver sua irmã nisto. Ainda acho que o pior de tudo seria ter de contar ao alto escalão do exército que o General-de-Brigada Maes Hughes trabalhou na confecção de documentos falsos para a pequena Louise. Escondeu os registros dela. A família perderia todos os benefícios do posto, o salário.

Ser ameaçado não era algo que Roy temesse. Contudo não era apenas ele o envolvido naquilo. Lars estava jogando incrivelmente sujo, envolver Gracia e Elysia não lhe agradava. As duas não tinham nada relacionado àquilo, portanto, envolvê-las era baixo de mais, e aquilo o irritava.

-Não as coloque no meio disto, seu problema é comigo. –seu tom soou ríspido. Ora, Roy também tinha como retornar a situação. Riza não ficaria nada feliz com o fato de seu amado noivo tê-lo ameaçado.

-Não acho que seja necessário, é só me dizer o que você fez à Riz. –Roy sorriu com um pensamento que lhe tangera a mente. Riza não havia dito nada, o que significava que não iria fazê-lo. Se Roy conseguisse livrá-la daquele questionamento, ela poderia reconsiderar sua raiva pelo moreno.

-Claro. –deu de ombros. –Não tenho outra escolha, mas se me ameaçar outra vez, terei de contar à Riza, garanto que ela não iria ficar feliz em saber disto. Acabaria com todo o seu esforço para me colocar no topo.

-Pare de enrolar, quer que eu acredite que está inventando?

-De modo algum. Fizemos um trato, eu diria, um estimulo para que ela trabalhe mais a me colocar no topo. Sabe, filhos só atrapalham. Não quero meu melhor homem cuidando de uma penca de pirralhinhos.

-Quem lhe garante que ela aceitaria não ter filhos?

-Mas ela pode, mas apenas quando eu me tornar Füher. Ou teria de rebaixá-lo. Sabe, eu sou uma pessoa bastante influente, seria muito fácil.

Roy era um bom mentiroso, até mesmo ele conseguira se surpreender em como inventara aquilo rapidamente. Tudo bem que não a queria grávida, mas não chegaria a este ponto. Lars também parecia surpreso com suas palavras. Deveria ter acreditado, ou era o que tudo dava a crer. O ruivo não podia imaginar que Roy seria tão desprezível a tal, mas o via daquela forma.

-Não compreendo como ela considera tanto o senhor. Não creio que fará diferença como Füher, talvez seja ainda pior que o atual.

-Só saberemos quando estiver concreto.

-Com licença. –Lars deu a volta e abriu a porta, saindo da casa. Dentro, Roy suspirou aliviado pelo outro ter acreditado em sua mentira. Percebeu que Reine o observava de longe, no sofá.

-Reine, você voltará para casa hoje. – a morena assustou-se com aquela declaração. Ouvira muito bem o que Lars havia dito, mas não imaginava que teria de ir embora. –Arrume suas coisas e venha comigo, no final do dia eu a deixo na estação.

-Não pode me obrigar. –ele sorriu como habitual, em seu modo tipicamente arrogante. Desde o dia anterior não estava com o humor saudável, e já tivera de aturar o ruivo em uma chantagem. Não estava com a mínima vontade de suportar os caprichos de sua irmã.

-Posso e vou. –Roy caminhou até ela e a segurou pelo braço. –Teremos de fazer isto na força?

Reine o mirou com desgosto, ainda assim levantou-se a acompanhá-lo. Diferente do habitual, Roy não tomou o trajeto em uma caminhada, usou seu carro. Não tinha ganas de andar até o quartel, pois isto implicaria em mais tempo a ouvir as reclamações da pequena.

E durante os breves minutos do caminho, Reine falou incessantemente de como desejava ficar na central por alguns dias a mais. E que era desnecessária a sua volta, não iria alterar o fato de correr perigo, pois Lars não contaria. Ao menos enquanto não necessitasse de outra informação.

Todavia, ao que chegaram ao destino, teve de calar-se para que ninguém descobrisse quem ela era. Passou despercebida seguindo os passos pouco destemidos do irmão.

Roy entrou em sua sala e sentou-se pesadamente em sua cadeira. Os subordinados o observaram com curiosidade. Roy poderia aparecer irritado, mas àquele momento só esbanjava falta de emoção alguma.

A morena, também o fez silenciosamente. Havia uma mesa vazia e ali se postou, depois pensaria onde ficar, mas somente o faria quando a pessoa que ali devesse ficar aparecesse.

-Roy?

-Nem uma palavra sobre isto, Reine.

-Desculpe ter atrapalhado os seus planos, não imaginava que alguém iria me descobrir. Eu vou comer alguma coisa. –a pequena comentou enquanto saía pela porta. Era bem diferente, sem toda a vivacidade costumeira, ela fazia seus passos. O moreno bufou.

-Vão atrás dela, não a deixem fugir. Se encontrarem a Hawkeye, digam que tenho algo para ela fazer. –ao que ouviu a porta se fechar com os subordinados já do lado de fora, afundou a cabeça na mesa, tocando-a com a testa. –todas as mulheres resolveram se voltar contra mim.

Resmungou recordando que não basta Riza irritada com ele, Reine provavelmente não o perdoaria por mandá-la de volta para casa. Gracia também tivera sua contribuição ao dizer que havia avançado o limite com a loira.

Não percebeu quanto tempo permanecera naquela posição até que suas costas começaram a doer, era bastante desconfortável. Ouviu a porta se abrindo e levantou a face a observar quem era. Roy possuía uma marca avermelhada no local onde fizera contato com o móvel rígido, algo que provocaria um singelo riso, se Riza ainda não estivesse irritada com ele.

-Pediu que me chamassem?

-Se não estiver muito ocupada, há como levar Reine até a estação e garantir que ela embarque? Acho que você é a única que não será enganada por ela.

-Devo buscá-la em sua casa? –a loira não parecia muito alterada, era provável que sua irritação fosse grande ainda, todavia separava bem quando deixá-la aflorar.

-Está no refeitório. Assim que puder, leve-a.

-Estou livre. Com licença. –ela já dera a volta para sair quando se ouviu chamada.

-Hawkeye, se não tiver trabalho pode sair mais cedo. Acho que dou conta. Aliás, pode dizer à minha irmã que vou sentir falta dela? - A loira assentiu com a cabeça e saiu em seguida. Estava ligeiramente incomodada, não havia se acostumado a ver Roy daquela forma e ainda que sua raiva fosse grande, podia sentir-se preocupada pelo comportamento incomum do chefe. Ele estava incrivelmente calmo e abalado com aquilo.

Era recuperável, Riza imaginou enquanto caminhava até o local onde encontraria Reine. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele esquecesse sentir falta da jovem.

---

Reine observou a comida do refeitório com desconfiança, nunca havia comido ali e imaginava se seria tão ruim quanto todos diziam. Comida do exército poderia ser tão ruim ou pior que a de hospitais.

-Não é tão ruim quando se acostuma. –ouviu a voz conhecida de um dos subordinados de Roy, mas não se virou para ver quem era, já o sabia.

-O Roy pediu que me vigiassem de novo?

-Ele se preocupa com você. –Reine levantou os olhos a observar a face de Havoc, ignorava os outros, mas estes pareciam chocados de mais com a naturalidade dos dois para falarem algo.

-Mais do que devia. –a pequena pegou um suco qualquer e sentou-se em alguma mesa. –Podem se sentar. Reine Shelby, e vocês são?

-Haymans Breda.

-Vato Falman.

-Kain Fuery.

-Já sabe meu nome. –Havoc comentou.

-Sim, você é meu fruto proibido. –Reine riu audivelmente. Era natural a ela aquele tipo de comportamento efusivo.

-Acho que você pode nos ajudar em uma coisa. –ela desviou a atenção da bebida e observou o loiro falando. Possuía algum tipo de curiosidade em sua face, que tomava uma expressão completamente diferente. A menina parecia mais alegre com aquela proposta e nem a havia escutado ainda.

-Prossigam.

-Você parece não ter medo da Tenente Hawkeye. Seria bom se a convencesse a fazer as pazes com o Coronel.

-Havoc, isto não é o tipo de coisa que se pede para a namorada dele. –o loiro foi repreendido por Breda. Os outros apenas o olharam com temor. Mas aquilo provocou uma risada ainda mais intensa que a última de Reine.

-Deixem de ser tolos, eu sou muito nova para ele. Eu sou apenas uma antiga amiga da família. –assim era suficiente. Apesar de saber que eles eram confiáveis, podia haver alguém a escutá-los e todo o seu disfarce estaria arruinado. Preferiu manter-se como amiga a dizer-lhes que era a irmã de Roy. –Eu gostaria de poder ajudar, mas surgiram alguns imprevistos e terei de voltar para casa hoje.

-Vamos ter de agüentá-los resmungando o dia inteiro. –Fuery comentou tristemente.

-E corrermos o risco de levar alguns tiros. –Falman resmungou.

-De quem? –os quatro homens gelaram ao ouvir a voz de Riza, apenas a menina parecia não se alterar com aquilo.

-Eles estavam me contando alguns dos seus feitios. E como não devemos deixá-la irritada sem temer um tiro certeiro. –Reine não parecia ajudá-los, pois aquilo fez Riza contrair levemente a face em desgosto, deixando-os ainda mais temerosos.

-O Coronel me designou a deixá-la na estação. Assim que estiver pronta, iremos.

-Acho que não há mais o que fazer por aqui. Foi um prazer conhecê-los. Caso o Roy me visite algum dia, ficarei feliz em vê-los outra vez. –Reine sorriu inocentemente e acenou enquanto levantava-se do banco. A morena lançou um olhar à outra mulher ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava. –Dá para sentir que ele realmente gosta de mim, nem se despediu.

Riza ergueu uma sobrancelha inconscientemente. Pelo modo como Roy falara, parecia que a decisão de partir havia sido tomada por ela. Não ousou perguntar, afinal, aquilo não lhe dizia respeito. Abriu a porta do carro para Reine e deu a volta, entrando pelo lado do motorista.

-O Coronel pediu para eu lhe dizer que sentirá sua falta.

-Eu tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a isto. –Reine pronunciou enquanto observava a loira manter sua atenção no caminho que tomava. Todavia Riza contorceu levemente a boca antes de falar, estava irritada por tentar defendê-lo.

-Acho que o coronel não é muito bom com palavras, mas gosta de você de um modo só dele. Não acredita que seja necessário falar algo. E daquele jeito arrogante inerente a ele, acredita que demonstrar sentimentos seja uma fraqueza. –a morena escondeu um sorriso percebendo que estava tudo correndo como desejara.

-Mas você não acredita no que está dizendo, porque eu deveria? –Riza havia sido pega, fora surpreendida ao contradizer suas palavras com seus atos. Todavia, não havia o que ser comparado, Reine era a irmã, era natural que ele mantivesse algum carinho. Ela não, ela era apenas a subordinada estúpida com a qual ele queria divertir-se.

-São casos diferentes. –Não havia imaginado aquilo, e também não estava preparada para combater aquele argumento, e, portanto, a morena calou-se para ficar observando as ruas serem deixadas para trás velozmente. Percebeu-se na estação logo depois e caminhou silenciosa até a bilheteria.

-Quando sai o próximo trem para Bordeaux? –Reine perguntou se debruçando no balcão, deste modo ficava na ponta dos pés.

-Em duas horas. Mas há um trem que pára...

-Não, tem de ser direto. Dê-me uma. –interrompeu a vendedora enquanto oferecia uma quantia em dinheiro e pegando a passagem. –Desculpe, é que o Leroy ia acabar brigando com você se descobrisse que não me colocou em um trem direto. Acha que vou fugir de novo.

-Meu expediente só termina às cinco da tarde. –a morena não se incomodou, e para falar a verdade, ignorou aquilo. Até havia gostado que o trem fosse demorar um pouco, pois teria tempo de pensar em algo para convencer a loira. Buscou algum banco para acomodar-se durante aquele período.

Próximo a uma das plataformas ela encontrou o procurando assento vazio. Sentou-se de qualquer jeito e permaneceu observando o teto por alguns segundos. Estava inquieta pela possibilidade de não conseguir realizar aquela última tarefa e arrumou-se na cadeira e começou a balançar a perna incomodada.

-Mas você tem razão. São casos diferentes e muito. Ele a mandou para garantir que eu fosse embora, mas ele nunca a deixaria ir. Quando nós dois brigamos, eu consigo irritá-lo, mas brigar com você o deixa deplorável.

-Desculpe, mas não creio que este assunto possa levar a algum lugar. –Riza já se sentia enfadada com aquilo. Não bastava estar furiosa com Roy, mas a pequena irmã dele parecia sentir prazer em brincar com seus sentimentos. Talvez o moreno houvesse pedido que a jovem fizesse aquilo, tentar persuadi-la a esquecer todo o ocorrido de poucos dias atrás.

-Eu vejo, porque eu não compreendo como pode julgá-lo tão mal se ele abdicou da raiva que estava de você para protegê-la do seu noivo idiota. –a morena tentou empregar um tom raivoso e acusatório em sua voz, mas não os sentia de verdade. Só tentava, daquele modo, conseguir retirar algum tipo de pensamento da acompanhante. –Suponho que pela sua cara, o Roy não contou que tiveram uma conversinha amigável sobre o seu estranho modo de agir, contou?

-Não. –a loira sentiu dentro de si o coração apertar. Roy não poderia ter dito o que se passara entre eles. Seria inconcebível que possuísse tamanha vontade em destruir sua felicidade a ponto de fazê-lo.

-Deveria ter contado a verdade, mas preferiu se fazer de cretino chantagista e colocá-la de boa noiva apaixonada para impedir que o casamento se desfizesse. Deveria agradecê-lo. Com licença, vou ligar para o meu pai.

Reine levantou-se célere e aproximou-se de uma cabine telefônica a alguns passos de onde estava. De dentro do compartimento, observou pelo vidro levemente escurecido a loira se encostar à parede e cruzar os braços em frente ao peito.

Já não parecia tã

* * *

o irritada, mas o atordoamento lhe preenchera. A morena riu levemente enquanto discava os números de casa. Parecia correr como desejava, se estivesse certa, não demoraria e ambos estariam conversando naturalmente.

----

Tomou um largo gole da garrafa com líquido amarelado e translúcido e a manteve no ar enquanto afundou a cabeça na água que já lhe tomava todo. Soergueu-se rapidamente sentindo alguns filetes lhe escorrerem pela cabeça. Bebeu novamente da garrafa e a pousou ao lado da banheira.

-Este lugar ficou realmente vazio. –comentou em silêncio e para si. Ainda não estava louco de falar sozinho, mas sentia-se tentado a tal. Reine podia irritá-lo com facilidade, mas trazia junto a ela algum tipo de alegria contagiante. Não se calava, o que lhe tornava uma boa companhia. E naquele momento conseguia perceber que sua presença fazia falta em uma casa tão grande com a dele.

Ouviu o som de alguém batendo à porta e xingou mentalmente quem o fosse, mas levantou-se tomando uma toalha nas mãos e a prendendo à cintura. Vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu pela casa ainda com a camisa de longas mangas na mão.

Abriu a porta ainda colocando um dos braços, todavia parou com o braço esticado e meia camisa vestida ao ver quem ali se encontrava.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Hawkeye?

* * *

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Não teve o tamanho do último, mas está na média ainda.**

**Como eu já disse, a fic já está em reta final. E gostaria de saber se escrevo capítulos menores, durando mais tempo, ou continuo com os capítulos do tamanho deste.  
**

**Preview:**

**Capítulo 14 - Mais do que Palavras.**

_Roy nunca foi do tipo tolo de homem, ele sabia jogar com o que lhe era oferecido. Riza, por sua vez, nunca foi do tipo emotiva, e tentava racionalizar qualquer tipo de situação. Quando sentimentos são declarados, o que aconteceria aos dois?_

**Deixem reviews, por favor.**


	14. Mais do que Palavras

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Bella-Tayoukai:** Nhai, muito obrigada pelo review. Bem, tenho de dizer que ainda vai acontecer muita coisa antes desses dois se acertarem. i.i Bjos

**Tata:** ieoaueioa, com certeza, não seria nada bom deixá-los brigados por muito tempo. A Reine pode ter ido embora, mas ainda vai fazer uma participação pequena no capítulo dezesseis. Bem, sobre o tamanho dos capítulos, não consigo garantir. Tentei deixá-los do mesmo tamanho, mas acbaram ficando um pouquinho menores. Não quis colocar muita coisa só para deixá-los grandes. muito obrigada pelo review.

**Filha de Gaia: **Oras, não é imperdoável, aliás, não há o que se perdoar nisto. Acho que consegui deixar todos curiosos quanto ao que iria acontecer neste capítulo que se segue. Bem, talvez não deva haver tanta esperança nele, pois ainda há muito a acontecer. Quanto aos coadjuvantes, achei que eles precisam aparecer, não podiam ficar fazendo apenas figuração, caso o contrário eu nem os colocaria na história. E ainda vai haver algumas participações deles. Ahh, vai!!! xDDD

Sim, o Roy teve a atitude mais incrível nisto. Acho que foi a melhor decisão dele nesta fic até agora. Porque, convenhamos, ele tem feito muita besteira... Sério, quanto ao Lars, eu também fico com raiva dele às vezes, mas no fundo ele é um personagem bom. acredite, há muito mais por trás dele do que aparenta. Basta lembrar que ele é noivo da Riza, não dá para imaginar que ele seja uma má pessoa, que ela tenha julgado mal. E sobre a Reine, é provavelmente o personagem que eu criei até hoje que mais gosto. Ela é inteligente, mas sem deixar de ser humana, com imperfeições. ^^

Céus! Acredite, a Riza vai ficar um pouquinho atordoada com o que ela vê xD Muito obrigada pelo review, não poderia deixar de dizer isto. Fico sempre feliz ao receber um review seu. ^^

**Priscila:** Nhai, menina, não esquenta com isto. Espero que tenha se divertido na viajem. Eu fico incrivelmente alegre ao perceber que gosta da minha fic. E sobre o tamanho dos capítulos, acabei escrevendo e eles acabaram ficando um pouquinho menores do que o natural. Mas como eu já escrevi quase tudo, vou conseguir postar regularmente, então a curiosidade não vai incomodar tanto. Prometo ^^ Muito obrigada pelo seu review. Beijos.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 –Mais do que Palavras.**

_Abriu a porta ainda colocando um dos braços, todavia parou com o braço esticado e meia camisa vestida ao ver quem ali se encontrava._

_-O que está fazendo aqui, Hawkeye?_

Riza desviou o olhar para o chão ao observá-lo daquela forma. Roy podia vê-la bastante constrangida e até observar as bochechas levemente rosadas pelo frio, ou pela vergonha. Não sabia dizer ao certo, mas gostou da reação dela.

-Desculpe, não sabia que estava ocupado. Volto outra hora. –Ela pronunciou muito rápido, de modo a atropelar as palavras com as que se seguiam. E virou-se para voltar quando ele a chamou.

-Não estou, pode entrar. –A loira voltou-se novamente a ele, mas outra vez desviou o olhar ao percebê-lo ainda arrumando a camisa. Roy não era o tipo bobo de homem e sabia que seu porte era extremamente atraente.

Percebera facilmente que ela havia se acanhado por observá-lo sem a camisa e apesar do frio cortante que lhe tocava a pede descoberta, utilizava-se daquele artifício da melhor maneira que pudesse. Arrumava as mangas, dobrando-as impecavelmente, levantava a gola e tornava a dobrá-la, alisava uma prega imaginária no tecido, e tudo isto sem fechar a camisa.

Aliás, primava por movimentos mais bruscos, de modo a descobrir o corpo levemente e cobri-lo.

-Sério, entre, está frio e se não percebeu, acabei de tomar banho. –Riza levantou os olhos rapidamente a conferir aquilo e forçou-se a olhá-lo na face. Contudo o moreno se utilizava da falta de jeito em arrumar a camisa por segurar a garrafa de bebida com uma das mãos. Por fim, ela deu alguns passos e entrou.

-O senhor bebeu tudo isto? –perguntou observando a garrafa de vidro quase vazia.

-Não hoje. Pode segurar para mim? Não vou oferecer por motivos óbvios. –ela contraiu a face em desgosto, provavelmente não havia gostado da nada inocente brincadeira do superior e arrependia-se de ter ido até lá. Retirou a garrafa das mãos dele e permaneceu observando o líquido ondular levemente. –Então, sente-se e diga o que tiver.

O moreno indicou um sofá para ela enquanto largou seu corpo em uma poltrona e fechava o último botão da camisa. Ao centro, uma mesa circular de vidro onde ela depositou a garrafa de uísque e sentou-se escolhendo as palavras.

-Vim ver se estava bem, afinal, é sua irmã. Não deve ser fácil deixá-la ir, digo, não deve ter sido tempo o suficiente para reparar os anos que ficaram separados. –Roy a observou com um sorriso nos lábios, e que de certa forma não carregava a comum arrogância inerente ao seu ser.

-Foi um pequeno tempo, nem deu tempo de me apegar muito, então estou bem. –ele falou sem conseguir acreditar nas próprias palavras. Não era assim que ele se sentia, em absoluto. Apesar de tudo, Reine era sua irmã e ele sentia sua falta. Aliado ao fato de que Riza também lhe causara danos, seu mundo parecia desmoronar.

-É por isto que estava bebendo sozinho? Porque não está nem um pouco abalado? –e não precisava ser um gênio para saber que quando se bebe sozinho, é porque a situação não é agradável, mas era Riza falando, alguém que lhe conhecia mais do que ele próprio.

-Eu sei, mas é bem melhor fechar os olhos para algo doloroso como isto. Ver as pessoas que você gosta lhe escapando dos dedos e quando se sabe que é responsável por isto fica ainda pior. –Roy estendeu a mão para tomar a garrafa de bebida, mas a loira fora mais rápida e o impediu.

-Não vou deixá-lo cair por algo reparável.

-Só estou bebendo para esquecer por alguns minutos, amanhã estará tudo normal, como se ela nunca houvesse existido, o que eu consegui fingir por bons anos. –Riza se incomodou profundamente por aquelas palavras e levantou-se, aproximando-se dele enquanto falava. E em um estampido, o homem calou-se sentido a face arder no formato vermelho onde a mão dela em cólera se chocara.

-Você não se está sendo, senhor. –e ele permaneceu ainda alguns segundos estático a olhá-la sem compreender de onde surgira tamanha ousadia de fazê-lo, nunca a imaginara realizando aquilo. Logo voltou a si.

-Certo, é reparável. Ainda posso visitá-la quando tiver uma folga. –comentou naturalmente. E seus olhos negros não mais se encontravam baços, havia voltado ao habitual brilho determinado. O que de fato o levara a agir como um estúpido ele não sabia, mas Riza sempre estava lá para devolvê-lo ao caminho correto.

Riza voltou a se sentar no sofá e ficou a mirá-lo, havia muito que desejava falar, mas não sabia como expô-lo. Perguntar-lhe que motivos tivera para encobri-la a Lars e culpar-se de todo o ocorrido sem denunciar seus atos. Não acreditava que ele pudesse ter contado a verdade, apenas imaginava que ele não responderia.

-Senhor...

-Tudo o que eu lhe disse aquele dia é verdade. –Roy a interrompera, sabia exatamente o que ela iria lhe perguntar e no devido momento, ele a responderia. Riza nada disse de imediato, contraiu levemente as sobrancelhas em um ato inconsciente, demonstrando sua confusão acerca das palavras.

-Muito do que se passou ali não passa de um borrão na minha memória, senhor. Desculpe-me por não me recordar. –Roy a observou fixamente, podia ver que ela claramente dizia aquilo como uma verdade. Permaneceu a mirá-la por alguns segundos e parecia concentrada, como se buscasse em sua cabeça algo que ele pudesse ter dito.

-Eu disse que te amo. –declarou repentinamente. O efeito foi nítido, Riza voltou a olhá-lo, e o fazia de maneira assustada, mas que possuía um tom de descrença claro. A loira também sentiu sua face arder veementemente pelo acanhamento gerado por tamanho impacto que aquelas palavras tiveram sobre ela.

Roy, porém, não pudera ver sua reação, pois ele próprio mantinha os olhos desviados a outro ponto que longe dela. Apesar de tudo, já pronunciara aquilo centenas de vezes a outras mulheres, mas sempre a enganá-las. Não imaginava que aquelas palavras, se em tom verdadeiro, pudessem lhe afetar tanto a ponto de parecer-se com uma criança envergonhada.

Riza, de início, chocara-se com a idéia e irritara-se por tal tentativa da parte dele. Dizer-lhe algo daquele jeito, como se esperasse conquistá-la uma outra vez era inadmissível. Mas outro pensamento lhe invadiu a mente, algo que lhe parecia mais racional.

-Não ama. –ela comentou sentindo a voz falhar ligeiramente, havia algum tipo de decepção em sua voz. Queria que fosse verdade, todavia não podia simplesmente acreditar. O moreno teve a certeza de que aquela breve trégua se extinguiria. Suas palavras tinham de ser acreditadas para ter um efeito positivo, mas ela não lhe acreditava. Era questão de tempo para que Riza voltasse a zangar-se.

–Acha que ama, quando, na verdade, tem medo de perder mais uma pessoa. Meu pai, o Maes, o Edward, eu sei que o senhor se culpa por tê-los perdido, mas não houve nada que pudesse fazer. Casar-me não significa que eu vá embora, porque eu estarei sempre ao seu lado quando precisar. O fato de poder fazer alguma coisa para impedir faz com que pense sentir algo que não existe.

Riza disse tudo em tom calmo, tentando não demonstrar o quão dolorosas aquelas palavras lhe eram. Dizer tudo sem poder gritar o desejo de serem inverdades e que naquele momento ela queria mais do que ninguém acreditar. Levantou-se decidida a ir embora, estava vulnerável, era o território dele e não queria imaginar quanto tempo conseguiria suportar reprimindo seus anseios.

Podia vê-lo com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos enquanto fitava o chão perdido. Estava deixando algo para ele pensar, e ele aceitaria sua teoria quando o fizesse calmamente. Mas ao que Riza iniciou a andar para sair dali, o moreno se levantou e seguiu atrás dela.

-E se você estiver enganada? E se de fato eu a amar? Então iremos ser privados de uma oportunidade única. Riza, você conseguiria viver sabendo que podia ser feliz com outra pessoa? –Riza respirou pesadamente sabendo que ele não a deixaria ir tão cedo.

-Neste caso, eu precisaria sentir o mesmo. –a loira pronunciou sentindo seu corpo pesar, não acreditava que havia conseguido negar seus sentimentos. Todavia, fora custoso, queria simplesmente sair pela porta e desabar.

-Eu deixei de considerar esta possibilidade quando vi quem reside atrás deste seu rosto impassível, Riza. Não cabe a mim a decisão, por isto tratei de falar com seu noivo. Você é a única que pode escolher, e eu vou aceitar calado qualquer sentença. Mas você tem de me convencer de que é isto que deseja no fundo do seu coração.

Roy deu um passo ao lado e tocou a maçaneta da porta da sala, girou-a lentamente como se naqueles breves segundos pudesse fazê-la decidir-se. Mas ela permaneceu quieta durante todo o tempo e saiu logo que a porta se abriu, segurava os próprios braços apertados ao peito como quem tentava proteger-se. Virou-se tentando sorrir e abriu a boca de modo a falar algo que não saiu de imediato.

-Eu já escolhi, senhor. –então Roy forçou a melhor expressão de contentamento e sorriu levianamente, confundindo-a.

-Sendo assim, temos um casamento a planejar. A Gracia nos chamou para um jantar na casa dela amanhã, ela poderá lhe ajudar com os preparativos. Depois te digo o horário correto. Aliás, não me chame de senhor ou coronel na frente da família do seu noivo, o natural de ser um padrinho é que sejamos amigos, não?

Riza o observou com curiosidade, seu tom havia mudado completamente. De uma necessidade em persuadi-la passou a entusiasmado. Se em um momento parecia querer convencê-la de que a amava, suas atitudes foram completamente contrarias, parecia estar contente pela idéia do casamento, ou ao mínimo, conformado. E Roy não era o tipo de pessoa que baixava a cabeça para algo que lhe fosse contrário.

-Dada à situação, seria melhor que escolhêssemos outra pessoa. –mas ele sorriu ainda mais.

-E você teria de comentar que seu chefe, o antigo padrinho, deixou seu papel porque se achava apaixonado pela noiva, mas que você continuaria trabalhando com ele? Acho que é melhor continuarmos assim.

Riza o mirou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas sem compreender sua mudança de comportamento. Se ele estava agindo assim por querer livrar-se da situação e jogava a culpa nela por não terem ficado juntos. Talvez fosse isto. A loira virou-se disposta a sair dali e ouviu a porta fechar-se calmamente.

Enquanto fazia o caminho para sair do terreno de Roy, a loira observou um ponto amarelo erguido de um talo verde, rodeado por neve e uma baixa cerca redonda. Teria rido do cuidado que Roy tivera com a flor só por ser dela, mas estava suficientemente incomodada com tudo o que fora dito.[1]

Sabia que havia tomado a decisão correta. Roy estava confuso quanto seus sentimentos inexistentes e logo perceberia a natureza destes, largando-a. Se Lars houvesse acreditado na história do moreno, a qual ela desconhecia, tudo voltaria ao normal. Seu casamento se concretizaria como desejado.

Enquanto caminhava até sua casa, não pode deixa de pensar que Roy estava tramando algo, suas atitudes durante o dia haviam sido muito contraditórias. E apesar de sua mente reprovar qualquer plano dele, seu íntimo clamava para que o moreno realmente o estivesse fazendo.

E na casa de aonde ela saíra, Roy deixou o corpo encostado à porta assim que a fechou. Passou a mão na testa, secando-a dos fios ainda ligeiramente molhados e expirou pesadamente. Calar-se e resignar-se? Riza não podia ter acreditado que ele faria aquilo.

Saiu do hall de entrada e pegou a garrafa de uísque que Riza o impedira de beber há pouco. Bebeu um largo gole e sorriu discretamente e para si. Até parecia que a mulher não o conhecia perfeitamente para acreditar naquilo.

Iria dar um jeito de convencê-la, mas não havia muito tempo a perder. Não agora que ela correria com tudo só para livrar-se de uma intervenção dele.

---

Riza fechou a porta atrás de si e observou a própria casa com curiosidade, havia algo estranho ali. Retirou o casaco e o pendurou em um cabideiro, quando ouviu um som de algo se movendo. Sacou rapidamente a pistola, mas logo a guardou, pois ouvira a voz conhecida de Lars lhe chamando.

-Riza? –respirou aliviada por saber que era ele ali. Deveria ter imaginado que o fosse, não havia ninguém que entraria em sua casa, e sem sinal de arrombamento da porta. Ele apareceu logo depois.

-Você me assustou, Lars. Não esperava que aparecesse. –comentou retirando o cinto com o coldre e colocando-os em cima de uma mesa de canto próxima à porta.

-Não era minha intenção. –ele sorriu segurando-a em um abraço calmo enquanto apoiava o queixo no ombro dela. Riza surpreendeu-se pela atitude do ruivo, que no dia anterior estava irritado com ela, mas agora demonstrava que havia passado. –O apartamento novo está pronto, só faltam as suas coisas.

-Pensei que ainda estivesse irritado. –ele afrouxou os braços do contato e afastou-se ligeiramente.

-O Mustang me contou tudo, sabia? –e o ruivo parecia tão sereno em suas palavras que a loira não pôde deixar de sentir-se curiosa em descobrir o que havia Roy dito. E limitou-se a agradecer mentalmente ao moreno, que apesar de tudo, sempre a surpreendia em seus atos. Mas não o fazia com felicidade, residia ainda nela a desilusão de não poder estar com ele. –Só não compreendo o que vê nele de grandioso a ponto de querer torná-lo líder. Ele só pensa em si, não sei se é a melhor pessoa para comandar o país.

Riza vacilou ligeiramente, era certo que desde pequeno, o ruivo possuía um ódio especial a Roy. Por muito tempo, a loira o achou infundado, mas logo descobriu um ciúme de infância irracional cultivado ao longo dos tempos. Lars odiava o fato de o moreno morar na mesma casa que ela, ainda que nenhum dos dois, naquela época, nutrisse algo sentimento pelo outro.

Mas naquele momento, a raiva que ela via nos olhos de seu noivo não era aquela natural dele. Havia um sentimento muito mais poderoso de repúdio estampada à face sutil do ruivo. E Riza temeu que ele pudesse acabar estragando algum de seus planos por uma mentira.

-Às vezes ele deixa a desejar, mas é uma boa pessoa. Você entenderia se o conhecesse como eu. Esqueça isto, ele tem seus motivos. –ela comentou sentando-se ao sofá e deixando um largo espaço para o ruivo se acomodar ao lado dela.

-Podemos marcar a data que desejar. –ele sentou-se também, puxando-a pela cintura de modo a aproximá-la e depositou um leve beijo nos seus lábios. –Eu não esperava prova de amor maior. Ri, faremos tudo do seu jeito, é o mínimo que posso lhe dar.

Ela sorriu tocando-lhe a face delicadamente entre os dedos e deixou-se levar pelo suave beijo do ruivo. E sorriu levemente ao fim do contato enquanto deixava sua testa apoiada na dele e fixava seus olhos aos orbes verde-musgo que ele possuía.

-Temos um jantar amanhã com uma amiga do Roy, vai nos ajudar com os detalhes. Espero que não deixe o trabalho para tarde e nos atrase. Entendeu? –fingiu um tom autoritário enquanto deixava sua cabeça pender a ficar apoiada no ombro dele, fechou os olhos como se tentasse esquecer tudo o que se passara durante aquele atarefado dia.

-Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa, espero que não se irrite. –ela murmurou que deveria continuar. –ele só falou depois que eu ameacei contar sobre aquela menina, mas você sabe que eu não o faria.

Lars pode ouvir uma risada breve e calma ao seu ombro e logo ergueu sua face a observá-lo com alguma irritação. Estava explicada toda a irritação do superior em enviar sua irmã para casa e os comentários ouvidos por Reine acerca do ruivo.

-Eu sei que não. Mas o Roy não sabia e mandou a irmã para casa por sua culpa. Espero que esteja satisfeito em acabar com uma relação tão instável como a deles. –reclamou desvencilhando-se do toque do ruivo e caminhando para sair de perto dele, desabotoou a jaqueta azul escuro dirigindo-se ao próprio quarto.

Não estava com fome, então colocou o corpo debaixo do chuveiro com água quente e largou o corpo na cama após vestir seu pijama. Estava irritada com aquilo, Lars podia estar magoado. Mas não havia nada de correto na atitude dele em ameaçar alguém que acreditaria naquilo. Roy podia ter sido estúpido com ela, e até merecer algum tipo de repreensão, mas não daquele modo. Ele estava realmente mal com toda a situação, além disto, Reine também não merecia pagar pelos erros do irmão.

Sentiu Black Hayate lhe lamber a mão e subir na cama de modo a observá-la.

-Lars vai te expulsar, sabe que ele não gosta que você durma no meio da gente. –mas deu de ombros levantando o cobertor para que o cão se aconchegasse próximo a ela e pudesse se esquentar também. Envolveu-o com os braços e fechou os olhos para dormir, mas ao que ouviu a porta se abrindo tornou sua atenção ao homem.

Ele entrou silencioso e sem acender as luzes, mas pôde ver sua silhueta mover-se cautelosa por causa da luz que provinha do corredor. Sentiu a cama mover-se pelo peso dele se acomodando. O canino deslocou-se para o canto da cama, de modo a ficar aos seus pés.

-Desculpe, falarei com ele amanhã. –Ela sentiu a mão dele repousar sobre sua cintura e molemente tentar se aproximar. Riza estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos sobre tudo o que ficara sabendo naquele dia e tentando compreender o real significado do que lhe fora dito, simplesmente só o percebeu próximo quando ouviu sua respiração tranqüila ao ouvido e a cabeça dele apoiada atrás da dela.

-Não faça isto outra vez, por favor, Lars. –Riza puxou a mão dele, fazendo com que sentisse o braço lhe rodear o corpo, e ele a apertou ligeiramente. Sentiu os olhos arderem brevemente, mas os fechou com força para que nenhuma lágrima mais caísse.

Não era o cheiro de Roy que lhe impregnava as narinas naquele momento, nem sua respiração sempre agitada a lhe distrair quando formavam uma breve brisa que lhe tocava a pele. Estava completamente errada em continuar com aquilo, enganava-se e o fazia a Lars, que tampouco o merecia.

Talvez estivesse na hora de aceitar as conseqüências de seus atos, de seus sentimentos. Mas era algo que ela não queria pensar naquele momento. Ali, enquanto tentava dormir, sentia-se completamente vulnerável, e apenas desejava uma pessoa conhecida a lhe confortar silenciosamente e em segredo pelas decisões que em breve tomaria.

* * *

**[1] De início, pode parecer uma cor ao acaso. Mas a cor da tulipa que nasce na casa do Roy foi cuidadosamente escolhida por mim. Tulipas amarelas significam o amor impossível, bem como fazem uma representação do pensamento profundo e do sol. xD Não é em vão que o nome da fic se chama Meu Sol e Lua, acho que em breve isto será explicado com detalhes.**

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. Acho que de agora em diante a fic caminha realmente ao seu fim. Estou aqui digitando esta nota enquanto a janela do word está aberta no último capítulo da fic. Tenho apenas cinco linhas e não passo disto desde ontem à noite. É isto, contagem regressiva agora, a fic acaba em seu 18º capítulo.**

**Preview: Capítulo 15 - Jantar e Persuasão.**

**_Um jantar na casa de Gracia poderia ser inocente, mas tratando-se de Roy, ele não o deixaria. Necessitava da ajuda da amiga a persuadir Riza sem que ela percebe._  
**

**Deixem reviews, por favor. Desta vez, mais do que nunca, necessito deles para terminar de escrever um final que vocês mereçam, ou seja, a perfeição.**


	15. Jantar e Persuasão

**Obrigada a quem tem acompanhado e também a quem tem deixado reviews.**

**K: **quem bom que esteja gostando, é ótimo receber reviews como o seu ^^

**Tata:** ioeuaioea, concordo, a Riza também é bem cabeça-dura, mas eu precisava fazer o Roy sofrer um pouquinho mais. Além disso, estava tudo muito rápido. Nhai, todo mundo odeia o Lars T.T Ele também me dá raiva às vezes, mas também faz a coisa certa de vez em quando. Bom, eu também odeio o fato de ele ser um obstáculo para o Roy e a Riza ficarem juntos, mas ele tem sua importância. Garanto ^^ mas você tem o direito de achar o que quiser dele =p

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Jantar e Persuasão. **

Roy bateu levemente na porta de modo a fazer-se ouvido, indicando sua presença. Segundos depois uma mulher cabelos castanho-claros e ligeiramente curtos lhe atendeu com um sorriso na face.

-Boa noite, Gracia. –ela lhe deu passagem e o moreno entrou com rapidez. –Algum problema de eu ter chegado mais cedo?

-Você nunca incomoda, Roy. –ela fez uma breve pausa e continuou. –estou terminando o jantar, espero que goste.

O moreno se largou em um sofá enquanto buscava algumas palavras em sua mente a iniciar aquela conversa.

-Ela o escolheu, mesmo depois de eu dizer o que sinto. –Roy sentiu sobre si um olhar um tanto quando penoso, ao mesmo tempo em que divertido. –Ela vai correr com os preparativos, eu sei disto. Será que ainda tenho tempo de convencê-la?

-Claro. Só não avance os limites outra vez, pode não haver volta. –o moreno aborreceu-se, ela não estava lhe dizendo nada que já não fosse de seu conhecimento. –Posso tentar te ajudar. -Ele sorriu discretamente ao ouvi-la e buscou com os olhos a figura da pequena Elysia. Percebendo que ele a procurava, Gracia comentou. -Está tomando banho.

-E você acha que ela está tomando banho mesmo? Na idade dela eu me trancava no banheiro e ligava o chuveiro...

-Roy. –ela comentou em tom repressor.

-Não é isto que você está pensando. –exclamou diante do pensamento dela. -eu só ficava sentado esperando passar algum tempo. Molhava a cara e o cabelo, minha mãe sempre acreditava.

-Ela nunca percebeu que você ficava fedendo? –ele negou balançando a cabeça. –Eu vou me arrumar. Caso a Ely queira ficar lá fora, pode prestar atenção nela?

Roy assentiu observando a garota aparecer pelo corredor enquanto o mirava com os grandes olhos verdes, ainda que mantivesse a distância. Gracia, porém, já havia sumido em alguma porta.

-Então, quer brincar lá fora? –Perguntou abrindo a porta, por onde a menina passou rapidamente sem pronunciar palavra que fosse. Ao menos ela já não fugia dele e até respondia com ações o que ele perguntava, ainda que não falasse algo.

Sentou-se em um banco de madeira próximo à churrasqueira enquanto a observava brincar em balanço. Não se recordava daquele brinquedo, e para falar a verdade, todo o quintal estava bastante diferente.

A começar por alguns arbustos, que nunca haviam existido quando Maes ainda era vivo, a terminar pela churrasqueira de pedra, completamente lacrada. Recordou-se dos finais de semana que costumava passar ali com o amigo e dos churrascos que ele dava. Chegavam a passar o dia inteiro entre amigos, cerveja e comida.

Perdeu-se em seus pensamentos sobre aquele período.

---

Gracia terminava de pentear o cabelo úmido pelo banho quando ouviu soar alguém à porta. Caminhou a passos largos de modo a não deixar os convidados esperando. E abriu a porta com um sorriso costumeiramente alegre, o qual se expandiu ao observar quem era.

-Boa noite, senhora Hughes. –Riza a cumprimentou. –Este é Lars.

-Chamem-me de Gracia. É um prazer conhecê-lo. Agora entrem, por favor. –Gracia deu a passagem enquanto observava ao redor, provavelmente à procura de Roy e Elysia.

-Roy ainda não chegou? –Perguntou a loira quando não o viu. E fazia sentido pensar daquela forma, afinal, a pontualidade de Roy nunca fora uma de suas qualidades mais fortes.

-Ele está tomando conta da Elysia, espero que ela não esteja dando muito trabalho.

-Não sabia que ele gostava de crianças. –Lars deixou sair seu comentário. Algo completamente plausível se considerasse a conversa que tiveram no dia anterior. O ruivo ainda não conseguia acreditar como em uma hora ele tomava conta de uma criança e proibia uma amiga de ter filhos.

-E não gosta, mas com ela é diferente. –comentou dando de ombros como se fosse algo comum. Mas não dissera nenhuma mentira, Roy apenas gostava da menina por ser filha de Maes, seu melhor amigo, pois ele não via muita graça em crianças. –Pode chamá-lo lá fora, Riza? Já está quase pronto.

-Claro, mas onde fica a porta dos fundos?

-Entre na cozinha e será a porta de vidro. –a loira logo caminhou até o local indicado. Enquanto isto, Gracia colocava os pratos nos devidos locais da mesa, entre os outros objetos da louça. –Já escolheram a data?

-Não ainda, mas não queremos nos demorar. O mais rápido possível. –pausou a observá-la arrumar tudo. –Quer ajuda com isto? –Gracia negou com um aceno amistoso.

-Como se conheceram? –fez uma pausa breve e continuou. –Desculpe minha indiscrição, mas o Roy se preocupa muito com ela, apesar de não parecer. Então eu acabo me preocupando também.

-Não tem problema. Eu era vizinho dela quando éramos pequenos, nos reencontramos anos depois no exército.

---

Riza encontrou com facilidade a porta de vidro indicada por Gracia, estava apenas encostada e através dela podia ver todo o quintal. Sorriu observando como Roy parecia compenetrado em si mesmo, e ao mesmo tempo observava cada movimento que a pequena fazia.

Transpassou a porta e sentou-se ao lado dele no banco, mas ainda com uma distância saudável.

-Dormindo acordado, coronel? –Roy virou-se por alguns segundos com a finalidade de observá-la.

-Quase isto. Estava observando que ela está ficando bem parecida com o pai. Da Gracia ela só tem a cor do cabelo, não acha? –Riza afirmou com um murmuro, virou-se para ver quando Roy suspirou cansadamente. –Vou ter trabalho em protegê-la dos garotos quando estiver mais velha.

Diante daquela afirmação, a loira só pode rir ligeiramente alterada, nada que a fizesse perder a compostura. Apenas uma breve risada amigável.

-Não deve ser difícil para o senhor, vai reconhecê-los de longe. Quem sabe lhes dar dicas? –Roy contorceu a face um pouco incomodado, às vezes Riza dizia verdades que ele não gostava de ouvir. E aquilo demonstrava a percepção dela quanto à sua vida bastante ativa, e a falta de crença em sua mudança.

-É diferente. Deste modo, Elysia vai se tornar tão passional quanto Maes, e eu sei muito bem que os meninos se aproveitam para tirar alguma vantagem.

-Você seria um bom pai. –a loira percebeu surgir um sorrido maroto na face do moreno, e ela contraiu ligeiramente a face sem compreender por que ele o fizera –Disse algo engraçado?

-Não me tratou como seu superior, é agradável isto. Parece que voltamos ao tempo em que éramos duas crianças sem preocupações. –e voltou a observar a menina enquanto ela brincava, ainda, no balanço.

-Pensei que fosse sobre ter filhos. –Roy desviou o olhar da criança e virou-se a observar a loira. Sustentava na face algum tipo de receio, e que, paradoxalmente, também continha sua costumeira obstinação.

-Seria interessante ter um ou dois Roy's andando pela casa e quebrando coisas. Mas não levo jeito. Não consigo nem fazer a mulher que eu amo gostar de mim, imagine uma criança birrenta como eu.

Riza virou a face de modo a não ser observada, sentia que aquela era uma explícita jogada dele. Sabia que ele acreditava sentir aquilo e por isto continuava a investir em conquistá-la. Riza, porém, compreendia que não era real, o moreno apenas confundia amizade e dedicação com amor.

-Gracia pediu que eu o chamasse, está quase tudo pronto. –comentou sentindo a face arder fracamente. Queria por todo custo desviar o assunto, pois se desse alguma oportunidade, Roy a usaria.

-Ely-chan, venha aqui. –a menina parou de fazer força no balanço para que ele fosse aos poucos parando e ela pudesse descer.

E demorou um ou dois minutos para que aquilo se desse, mas nem Roy, nem Riza falaram mais nada, permanecendo em um silêncio bastante constrangedor.

Elysia parou de frente ao moreno e com os olhos verdes, os quais herdara do pai, mirou Riza sem reconhecê-la.

-Tio, é sua namorada? –Riza conseguiu tornar-se ainda mais embaraçada, tendo sua face tomando uma cor intensamente púrpura. Roy, ao mesmo tempo, abriu um sorriso de felicidade incomparável.

-Não. –e pronunciou com uma voz efusivamente feliz. De verdade não se atentara muito ao que fora dito, mas havia ganhado seu dia pela pequena ter falado com ele. A loira, ainda rubra, virou-se ligeiramente abalada pelo modo como ele havia negado. –Bem que eu queria, mas ela não liga para mim, Ely-chan!

Roy curvou seu corpo de modo a se aproximar da menina e estendeu seus braços de modo a segurá-la e com cuidado, puxou-a para si. Pousou a menina no colo e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

-Roy, é melhor entrarmos. –Riza comentou se sentindo acanhada. A situação já estava se complicando e não queria dar nenhuma arma para que Roy pudesse usar ao próprio favor.

-Não importa. Ela falou comigo, Riza. –Fez uma pausa e passou a mão pela cabeça da menina, bagunçando seu cabelo claro. –Então, Ely-chan, está é a Riza, não deve lembrar dela, mas vinha muito comigo quando você era menor.

-É amiga do papai também? –perguntou observando a loira com curiosidade. Roy não parou para pensar o motivo pelo qual a pequena começara a falar com ele e a agir tão naturalmente, mas aquilo o agradava.

-Posso dizer que sim. –Riza acariciou com leveza o cabelo de Elysia, demonstrando carinho pela menina. E o moreno chegou a ficar um pouco incomodado com aquilo, chegava até mesmo a se perguntar se fora a melhor desculpa dizer a Lars que eles não poderiam ter filhos.

Largou um suspiro cansado, eles não teriam filhos mesmo, afinal, antes que o casamento ocorresse, ele conseguiria convencê-la daquilo que sentia. Era a única esperança a que ele podia se agarrar.

-Vamos, Riza. E Elysia, você me fez ganhar o dia! –a loira levantou-se ao observar a menina dando um salto do colo de Roy e ficando de pé também. O moreno foi o último, e quando a mais nova já estava andando em direção a casa, ele segurou Riza pelo braço.

-O que foi, Coronel? –perguntou em dúvida e um pouco de medo. Sabia o que acontecera da última vez que ele agira daquele modo peculiar e apesar de também saber que seu juízo não havia sido completo aquele dia, não queria arriscar-se.

-Falando em filhos, eu disse ao Lars que fizemos um acordo. Eu daria um modo de rebaixá-lo caso, até que eu me tornasse Füher, vocês não tivessem filhos.

-Você o quê? –ela perguntou de modo enfático, e o moreno percebeu um tom mais alto que o natural dela.

-Foi a única coisa que eu pensei, e acredite, eu realmente não quero que vocês tenham filhos. A idéia do que precisam fazer para isto me deixa incomodado.

-Mas eu quero ter filhos, Coronel. E como fica isto? –Riza perguntou já mais calma.

-Pode dizer que aconteceu. Era melhor do que dizer o que realmente te fez agir estranhamente. Estou correto?

-Vamos esquecer isto, senhor. –Roy deu de ombros e pousou uma das mãos nas costas dela, na altura de sua cintura, como quem indicava que ela deveria seguir por onde Elysia entrara na casa. Riza, por sua vez, tratou de andar mais rápido de modo a escapar daquele contato.

O moreno quase riu ao notar como Riza tentava se esquivar dele, mas preferiu permanecer inalterado. Era ingenuidade pensar que ela teria alguma reação positiva por algo tão simples, mas não sabia o que fazer. Nunca fora exposto a atroz situação como aquela que vivia.

Quando de volta a casa, puderam ouvir as vozes de Lars e Gracia se intercalando em uma conversa casual. O moreno se incomodou, afinal, era para a mulher lhe ajudar e não criar amizade com o potencial inimigo. Mas ignorou, provavelmente ela tentava arrancar alguma informação valiosa.

-Riza, fique a vontade. Agora que estão todos aqui vou terminar de arrumar a mesa. –Gracia falou se levantando do sofá e indo em direção à cozinha. Roy, no entanto, apenas cumprimentou o ruivo formalmente.

-Boa noite, verei se a Gracia precisa de algo. –e sentiu algo lhe tocar as pernas, observou constatando serem as mãos da pequena menina lhe segurando enquanto se escondia do estranho. Não suportou reprimir um riso de contentamento, Elysia encontrara alguém para temer mais do que ele. –Porque não vai falar com a tia Riza? O cara do lado dela só tem essa cara de mau, mas é um bobo. Eu te dou um presente se for.

Falava tudo em um tom doce que o descaracterizava por completo, e até Riza se chocou ao ver que Roy podia ser capaz de tamanha amabilidade com alguém. De fato, quem mais ficara atordoado era Lars, que até aquele momento, acreditava que Roy praticamente comia crianças no almoço.

Elysia aproximou-se do casal com cautela, temia o homem. Roy apenas deu de ombros e seguiu até a cozinha, onde encontraria a amiga puxando algumas travessas de dentro do forno.

-Deixe que eu faça isto. –E tomou a panela das mãos dela. –E o que achou dele?

-Uma boa pessoa. –não falou mais ao perceber o olhar irado que recebera e resolveu mudar de assunto. -Bem que o Maes dizia que um dia você perceberia ser ela a mulher da sua vida.

-Ele nunca me disse isto, talvez me poupasse de tantos problemas.

-Você não daria valor na época, Roy-san. –o moreno sorriu de uma forma pouco alegre.

-Provavelmente não, mas seria mais certo de acabarmos juntos. Bem, só me faça um favor, não comente sobre o casamento durante o jantar, não quero estar presente para vê-los empolgados decidindo os detalhes.

Ela assentiu com um maneio de sua cabeça. Alguns minutos depois a mesa já estava completamente posta, e todos sentados a essa.

E o jantar correu tranqüilo. Roy e Gracia trataram de sempre manter um assunto agradavelmente trivial. Com o cuidado de manter fora de questão o motivo para aquela confraternização. E ao final, quando ninguém mais conseguia comer algo, foi o próprio Roy que tocou no assunto.

-Riza e Lars estão com problemas na organização do casamento deles, porque não os ajuda, Gracia?

-Claro. –ela sorriu como costumeiro. –Têm alguma idéia em mente, digo, algum detalhe fundamental?

-Eu vou arrumar isto aqui e ficarei lá fora com a Elysia, ela deve acha este assunto um pouco chato. –Roy comentou fingindo não se incomodar com aquilo. Usar Elysia como desculpa era perfeito, afinal, quem culparia uma criança por não gostar de casamentos?

Enquanto retirava a mesa, podia ouvir alguns detalhes que Gracia comentava. O trio havia se dirigido à sala de visitas, então poucas palavras poderiam ser ouvidas. E o moreno tentou não prestar muita atenção.

-Ely-chan, eu não esqueci do seu presente. –ele comentou sorrindo após já ter feito todo o trabalho que se encarregara. Percebeu o sorriso que a pequena lhe dirigiu e começou a procurar por algo dentro dos armários da cozinha. –Mas não pode contar à sua mãe, entendeu?

-Sim. –murmurou a menina em um tom que misturava sua voz infantil com o medo de ser descoberta.

Em alguns minutos, Roy havia montado um pequeno laboratório na bancada de mármore. A criança ficava na porta da cozinha observando se alguns dos outros ocupantes da casa se dirigiriam até lá. Vez ou outra, a menina se espantava com as luzes coloridas que emanavam do projeto de Roy, mas ao fim já se acostumara e observava maravilhada àquele jogo de cores.

-Prontinho. Prometa que não vai contar à sua mãe, Elysia. Se ela descobrir vai me proibir de falar com você. Entendeu?

-Prometo, tio Loy. –o moreno achou graça de como ela acabara não conseguindo pronunciar o seu nome, mas apenas abriu a porta que dava para o quintal enquanto segurava algo na mão. Saíram de dentro da casa e logo Roy lhe entregou um pacote.

-Isto é muito comum para crianças, mas sua mãe vai dizer que é perigoso. –pausou pegando algo dentro do pacote que havia entregado à menina. –Vê este embrulhinho branco? Jogue no chão com força. Assim!

E o pequeno embrulho de papel branco, do tamanho de uma bola de gude, tocou o chão produzindo um estalo e uma pequena luz [1]. Elysia abrius os olhos em incrível felicidade e surpresa.

-Mostre para os seus amigos, Elysia. Vão adorar isto. Mas eu ainda tenho uma coisa para te mostrar. –Fincou uma estaca na neve. –Vamos sair de perto. Em comemoração a você ter falado comigo, certo?

Roy puxou de dentro do bolso da calça uma de suas luvas e a colocou. Quando já estavam a uma distância suficientemente segura, estalou os dedos. A estaca, então, iniciou a produzir um barulho absurdamente agudo e simplesmente decolou para no céu, explodir em várias cores.

-Mamãe deve ter ouvido, tio. –pronunciou ainda observando o céu com seus olhos verdes a brilhar. Provavelmente nunca havia visto fogos de artifício na vida. Roy passou a mão nos cabelos em frustração e sentou-se na neve de modo a ficar da altura da menina.

-Ely-chan, porque de repente você falou comigo? –E ele não parecia mais tratá-la como uma criança. Realmente, a curiosidade lhe consumia por inteiro.

-Papai pediu. –ele sorriu levemente e passou a mão pelo cabelo da menina. –Falou comigo ontem enquanto eu dormia. Ele sempre fala comigo.

-Da próxima vez que ele falar com você, diga que eu estou trabalhando em arrumar uma esposa. –tentou sorrir. Não obstante, o resultado havia sido desastroso. Ouvir a pequena menina dizendo que vira o pai em sonhos com certeza lhe abalara. –Mas ela é durona e não me quer.

-Vou pedir para ele falar com você.

-Estou precisando de uns conselhos dele, então veja se ele manda alguma notícia. –Sabia que era apenas um sonho, mas não podia destruir a fantasia da menina.

---

-Bem, já está ficando tarde, acho melhor nós irmos, Riz. –Lars comentou. Há alguns minutos, o assunto sobre os preparativos do casamento fora abandonado, para dar lugar ao próprio casamento e tudo que aquilo implicava.

E já passava da meia-noite.

-Roy ainda está com a Elysia? –Riza perguntou dando falta da dupla. Com a capacidade de Roy em meter-se em confusão, aliado ao fato de que ele tinha pouquíssima experiência com crianças, a conclusão tirada era que ele estava fazendo algo pouco convencional.

-Acho que sim. Nenhum dos dois passou por aqui até agora. Espero que Roy não esteja ensinando nada de errado para ela.

-Tenho certeza que está. Nem dormindo ele é tão silencioso. –Riza comentou se levantando do sofá. – Lars, porque não vai chamá-lo, aproveite para pedir desculpas por ontem.

O ruivo não parecia muito disposto a tal, mas cedeu ao pedido. Havia prometido fazê-lo. Gracia indicou o caminho e voltou, postando-se próxima à loira.

-Eles são bastante parecidos, não? –a loira sorriu de uma maneira ligeiramente melancólica.

-São completamente diferentes. Lars é paciente e incrivelmente metódico, às vezes chega a ser monótono. E o Roy, bem... –pausou tentando encontrar uma palavra que o caracterizasse. –Viver com ele é estar sempre no limite. É uma surpresa. Acho que é por isto que é impossível não gostar dele.

-Uma pena que aquela mulher não pense assim. –Riza a observou ponderando se deveria perguntar do que falava.

-Como assim?

-Roy não vai gostar de saber que eu lhe contei, mas acho que só você pode convencê-lo de que não adianta insistir. Irônico que ele tenha se apaixonado pela única mulher que nunca cederia a ele, não? –Riza passou os dedos em uma mecha, colocando-a atrás da orelha, depois as passou pelo pescoço como se coçasse algo. Claros sinais de seu desconforto.

-Não consigo acreditar que isto tenha acontecido. Ele não tem experiência em relacionamentos para saber que ama alguém. Não é algo que se descobre de um dia para o outro.

-Nem eu tinha quando me casei, mas se não fosse Maes, não seria outro. Mas de que adianta? Ele tem de esquecê-la de qualquer forma, afinal, ela não quer nada. –Riza abaixou os olhos, parecia ter recebido algo a ser pensado. –Posso pedir que tire da cabeça dele esta idéia de conquistar essa mulher?

-Vou tentar, mas acho que se ele estiver mesmo, ninguém vai fazê-lo desistir.

-Só não quero que ele sofra mais. Roy nunca soube como era estar deste lado do jogo. Acho que ele não vai dar fora em mais mulher alguma depois que isto passar. –comentou sorrindo enquanto observava a face de Riza se modificar a um tom pensativo. Esperava ter conseguido ajudar.

-----

**[1]Sabe aquele maldito brinquedo infantil. Nem é bem um brinquedo... Acho que chamava Estalinho... Bom, minha infância foi recheada disto, e minha mãe sempre brigava de eu brincar com aquilo por ser perigoso. É um explosivo fraco embrulhado em papel branco e fino.**

* * *

**É isso ai, um capítulo bastante pequeno se comparado aos outros, e também mais calmo. Eu queria focar um pouco no lado "família" dele, porque a Riza tem que perceber que o Roy não é apenas o superior fanfarrão. xD**

**Capítulo 16: Nos Seus Olhos.**

**Havia determinados compromissos que Roy não conseguiria tomar como padrinho. Uma pequena provocação se daria. Um breve plano teria início.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor.  
**


	16. Dos Seus Olhos

**Agradeço a quem tem acompanhado e mais ainda quem deixa reviews ^^**

**K-chan258:** Nha, guria, nem se preocupe, sei exatamente pelo que está passando. Provas e estudo, é uma coisa irritante e dispende muito tempo. Eu tenho de dizer que adorei também o papel que dei à Gracia. Bem, bem... Final perfeito, acho que o meu está longe disso... Juro que nunca achei tão ruim algo que escrevi. Estou pensando sinceramente em deletar o arquivo e começar o último capítulo. Uhm, do jeito que vou, não vou conseguir terminar até o Royai Day, quando eu queria postá-lo. Bem, espero que consigamos nos encontrar no msn ^^ Beijos, guria.

**Reny:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando, de verdade. Muito obrigada pelo review. ^^

**Tata:** eioaueioauea, verdade, é impossível não odiar o Lars. Acho que resolvi inverter um pouco, xD, colocando a Riza de cabeça-dura e o Roy mais necessitado dela. Bom, não que ela também não o queira com todas as forças, mas consegue "controlar" isso na maior parte do tempo. Acho que a Gracia conseguiu deixar a Riza pensativa, e é verdade, ela tem esse talento em determinados assuntos xD

**K:** Eu amo o Hughes, acho que precisava fazer ele presente nem que fosse no sonho e pensamento da filha dele. Nhai, o Lars estará presente por um bom tempo ainda, até o final da fic =/ Acho que terá de aturá-lo por um tempo ainda...

**Priscila: **eu também acho a elysia super fofa *.* Ela tem um jeitinho especial ioeuaoieau, adoro as indiretas do Roy também xD

* * *

** Capítulo 16 –Dos Seus Olhos.**

-Veja, eu disse que ela era durona, mandou até capanga. –Roy comentou baixo de modo que apenas Elysia pudesse ouvir, e ela soltou uma risada infantil ao mesmo tempo em que observava Lars passar pela porta da cozinha para permanecer de pé do lado de fora da casa.

-Para alguém que não gosta de crianças, parece ter bastante afeto por ela. –o ruivo comentou enquanto se aproximava para ficar a alguns passos de Roy, mas não se abaixou como fazia o moreno, que se encontrava sentada ao chão coberto por neve.

-Elysia não é uma criança qualquer, ela não é irritante. –o moreno comentou sem muita vontade de continuar a conversa. Mantinha sua atenção exclusivamente à menina que ao seu lado brincava espalhando a neve com os dedos cobertos por uma grossa luva.

-Acho que seria melhor colocá-la para dentro enquanto temos uma pequena conversa. –Roy ergueu o rosto em um sorriso bastante comum a ele, com toda a arrogância e prepotência que lhe era característica.

-Mas é só a presença dela que não me faz partir para a violência. O que tiver de falar, faça-o.

-Vamos agir como pessoas civilizadas ou ficará tentando parecer superior?

-Preste atenção, Lars. Estou aqui, tomando conta da minha afilhada, que pela primeira vez falou comigo, e estou realmente curtindo isto. Então fale logo para eu poder dar atenção a ela.

-Só queria avisar que não ia realmente dizer nada daquilo que ameacei falar. –E o moreno soltou uma risada breve.

-Você acha que eu te contei porque fiquei com medo de você? Se você fosse dizer algo, não seria o homem que a Riza escolheu para se casar. Só não queria você vasculhando minha vida, pois alguém podia perceber e acabar iniciando sua própria investigação.

-Bom, já estamos indo. –Roy então levantou-se.

-Está na hora de você dormir, Elysia. Lembre-se, só para suas amigas.

-Você realmente é uma pessoa estranha, Mustang. –Comentou Lars observando modo peculiar com que o moreno lidava com a pequena. De um modo tão diferente do habitual, estava sendo cauteloso e amável com a menina.

---

Quando Roy acordou no dia seguinte, não imaginava o que lhe esperava durante o dia. Apenas sua habitual preguiça lhe impedia de levantar-se da cama. Observou o relógio na parede oposta, percebendo que já marcava pouco mais de nove horas.

Chegaria atrasado de qualquer forma, não importava realmente se acordasse em cinco minutos ou duas horas. Mas levantou-se e para despertar completamente, jogou-se debaixo de uma ducha. Ignorou a geladeira e seu estomago irritado clamando por comida. Não tomou o carro, decidiu caminhar como costumeiro e somente se demorou em uma pequena banca de flores onde, com um sorriso, observou algo curiosamente agradável e logo voltou a caminhar rapidamente.

Em menos de dez minutos entrava em sua sala, onde apenas Riza se encontrava.

-É impressão minha ou só você chega no horário? –a loira ergueu os olhos do documento que detinha sua atenção e observou o moreno enquanto este analisava a sala completamente vazia a exceção dos dois.

-É a primeira vez que percebe isto? –e vendo-o concordar com a cabeça continuou. –Eles já sabem o horário que você chega, então chegam alguns minutos antes. Ficarão surpresos de terem sido descobertos.

-Ignorei minha fome hoje, mas não importa. Decidiram alguma coisa importante que eu deva saber?

-Amanhã eu irei até uma das casas de festa e tentarei marcar a data. Espero conseguir para um dia próximo. –Roy então caminhou até a mesa dela e apoiou uma de suas mãos nela, sustentando o corpo no móvel.

-Sozinha? Onde está seu noivo perfeito nessas horas?

-Viaja logo de manhã, precisa terminar de enviar os livros dele que ainda estão em sua casa. Esses detalhes de última hora. –dado o assunto por encerrado, Riza tentou voltar ao trabalho.

-Eu vou com você, não estou com vontade de passar a manhã de sábado inteira nesta sala. –Sorriu enquanto a mirava estranhar aquele interesse repentino dele nos preparativos, mas tivera uma boa idéia e não deixaria a oportunidade se perder.

-Vai ser bom ter uma segunda opinião sobre o local.

-Sim, vai ser ótimo. –o moreno pausou tentando esconder seu entusiasmo, afinal, não queria que Riza pensasse que ele estava planejando algo, o que de fato, era verdade. –E então, quando vai contar a todos sobre seu casamento? Daqui a pouco vão começar a acreditar que está se casando às pressas por ter engravidado.

-Tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a isto. –ela lhe sorriu de um modo que o moreno nunca havia visto nela. Havia algo de provocante naquele sorriso, algo que só descobriu quando ela voltou a falar. –Eles ainda acham que eu sou uma mulher que só pensa em trabalho, sem tempo para este tipo de coisa.

Se não fosse Riza a falar, o moreno juraria que ela o estava tentando provocar.

-Bem que eu percebi que você tinha uma boa experiência. –Não a deixaria vencer aquelas provocações. Roy sabia como jogar e tivera plena certeza quando ao pronunciar, viu a face de Riza se contorcer em acanhamento. Como era bom vê-la daquela forma.

-Contarei logo que eles chegarem. –Pronunciou Riza de modo rápido para desviar o assunto, não queria facilitar ao moreno.

Atitude tão vã, Roy virou-se, apoiando a outra mão na mesa e curvando-se um pouco, ficando com a face na altura da dela. Mirou-lhe sorrindo levemente, apenas um simples contrair de lábios.

-Eu mal havia desfeito o zíper do seu vestido e você já havia tirado quase toda a minha roupa. –Observou-a encostar-se na cadeira de modo a afastar-se. Roy pronunciava tudo como se estivesse ligeiramente sem graça por dizê-lo. –Mas eu gosto disto, demonstrou toda a necessidade que você tinha de mim.

Agora sim estava completo, Riza estava completamente sem reação. O moreno podia jurar que com um pouco mais de força ela entraria no estofado da cadeira de tanto que ela tentava manter-se longe dele. E apenas sorriu percebendo que além da falta de manifestação, ela também tomava uma coloração incrivelmente vermelha. Só não sabia se era pelo embaraço ou por raiva.

Preferiu parar com aquela brincadeira antes que ela se irritasse, e em um ricto mais amistoso e menos provocante, ele aproximou-se dando um pequeno beijo onde seria a testa dela, e que estava coberta pela sua franja.

Afastou-se de modo a ficar a uma distância aceitável, ainda que próximo o suficiente para provocá-la e a observou completamente estática. Podia sentir que até mesmo a respiração da loira havia se intensificado, podia ouvi-la naquela forma peculiar.

Havia conseguido surpreendê-la, mas admirava-se a si próprio ao mirá-la. Via sua face ainda avermelhada o mirando sem reação, e seus lábios, com a cor natural, quase incolores, permaneciam entreabertos a lhe desafiar clandestinamente.

Não havia sido o seu intuito, mas aquele era um confronto que não conseguiu se deixar de fora. Retirou uma das mãos da mesa e com celeridade impetuosa avançou seu rosto contra o de Riza.

A loira, ainda mais espantada, posicionou as mãos nos ombros dele para afastá-lo com força. Roy não iria lhe conferir aquela vantagem, a mão que não apoiava seu corpo na mesa havia sido colocada estrategicamente na nuca da loira a impedi-la de fugir.

Apenas queria apossar-se uma outra vez daqueles lábios que tão discretamente o convidavam. Tocou-os com os seus, pressionando-os com força, precisava daquele toque. Foi quando não sentiu mais as mãos em tentativas inúteis de lhe afastarem, agora lhe seguravam a mantê-lo próximo.

Nesse momento que tentou aprofundar o contato, forçaria com a língua uma passagem pelos lábios ainda cerrados da loira. Porém, foi também quando os percebeu movendo-se como os seus, abrindo-se pela espontânea vontade de Riza.

Era como se não mais necessitasse forçá-la a aceitá-lo, ambos agora se buscavam mutuamente enquanto suas línguas dançavam harmoniosas, porém, intensamente.

Fora o som agudo da maçaneta girando que os despertou, afastando-se rapidamente. Não foi completo o distanciamento de ambos, Riza voltou a se encostar a cadeira enquanto o moreno ainda permanecia com uma das mãos apoiada na mesa. Ele a observava com um sorriso discreto, escondido por trás de arquejos em busca de ar. Riza também possuía a respiração acelerada, mas fingia não fazê-lo.

Não perceberam, de início, os quatro homens entrando na sala a acharem um pouco peculiar toda a situação. Riza empurrou a cadeira para trás e levantou-se, como se com aquele ato pudesse se afastar.

Mirou ao moreno com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, indicando alguma raiva pelo que ele acabara de realizar e apoiou sua mão na mesa de modo a se aproximar.

-Você ficou louco? –perguntou em tom quase inaudível, Roy somente podia ouvi-la por estarem bastante próximos. –Achou que eu me jogaria nos seus braços só porque me deu um beijo?

-Foi um ato completamente impulsivo, não pensei muito. –pronunciou no mesmo tom baixo, enquanto sua expressão de felicidade se desfazia mais uma vez para ser substituída por algo como desapontamento. –Mas não foi algo que partiu apenas de mim.

-Você tem de parar com isso. –Riza pronunciou em tom de quem não aceitava discordâncias, e afastou-se. Roy, porém, por alguns segundos, ainda ficou observando o local onde estivera a loira parada.

-Acho que enquanto você conta as novidades, eu vou enfiar minha cabeça na neve. –Pronunciou de modo que somente ela pudesse ouvir. Em seguida, virou-se para o grupo. –Uma pena. Acho que terão de compensar o atraso depois do expediente.

-Roy. –Ela pronunciou antes que o moreno desse mais de dois passos. –Senhor, eu não posso contar isto sozinha.

-Você não pediu minha ajuda para decidir isto. –ele tentou esboçar alguma compreensão em sua face, mas não teve o efeito desejado, apenas deixou-se demonstrar um profundo desgosto pela situação. –Não quero e nem consigo ouvir você falar algo que deveria ser motivo de alegria, quando seus olhos pedem socorro.

E o moreno passou pelos subordinados ignorando suas faces de incompreensão. Podia ter aceitado continuar com aquele cargo de padrinho, mas, com certeza, havia determinadas ações que ele não conseguiria enfrentar.

Riza, no entanto, suspirou tentando juntar um pouco de força interna a confrontar seu próprio ser. Porque parecia tão difícil contar-lhes algo tão simples? Estaria ela com tamanho temor de afundar naquele relacionamento que não conseguia expô-lo? E ficava ainda mais árduo fazê-lo naquele momento em que sentia seus lábios ainda a comichar pela força com que foram tomados.

O ar lhe faltava, com certeza, havia algo que lhe sufocava em sua garganta. Seria muito mais fácil se o moreno estivesse presente, porque sua presença lhe confortava. Quando dava sua comparência todo o medo lhe fugia instantaneamente e naquele exato momento ele não se encontrava ali.

Respirou fundo, decidida a abandonar toda a sua inquietação e hesitação. E sorriu abertamente enquanto os observava.

-Queria pedir desculpas por avisar tão em cima da hora, mas queria deixar tudo pronto antes de dizer a vocês. Eu vou me casar e queria que soubessem, bem como queria a presença de vocês. –Riza falou em um tom calmo, o qual lhe era tão costumeiro, que nem ao menos deixou transparecer seu medo e o que há pouco ocorrera.

-Nossa menina! –Breda exclamou dando passos largos de modo a se aproximar e a apertou fortemente em um abraço.

-Já imaginávamos que estava acontecendo algo, mas um casamento? Isto é maravilhoso, Hawkeye! –Fuery comentou também a abraçando, só que de uma forma menos agressiva.

-Eu sempre disse que existia esta tensão entre vocês dois, era uma questão de tempo até se acertarem. –Jean comentou com um sorriso que não lhe cabia na face enquanto a puxava para também lhe felicitar.

-E é a mais nova de todos nós. Parabéns, Hawkeye! –Falman fechou o ciclo de congratulações em um abraço apertado, mas cuidadoso, quase fraternal. –Então, alguém que conheçamos?

E o de cabelos grisalhos pôde sentir os olhares dos outros homens lhe serem dirigidos em grande confusão. Riza, porém, desde que ouvira o comentário de Havoc começara a observar tudo com bastante curiosidade, afinal, de onde ele havia tirado aquilo de tensão entre ela e outra pessoa?

-Um amigo de infância. Reencontramo-nos há alguns meses quando ele veio por uma missão aqui na Cidade Central.

-E o Mustang? –perguntou o pequeno Fuery sem perceber. Provavelmente era a dúvida dos outros, mas nenhum ousara se pronunciar.

-Ele já sabe há um bom tempo. Aliás, ele é o nosso padrinho. –Riza falou devagar, e principalmente a última parte, como se estivesse forçando a si própria a aceitar aquele cargo tomado por Roy.

-Como? –Gritou Breda atraindo a atenção dela para si.

-Também não achei que ele fosse aceitar, mas...

-Você quer dizer que não é com ele? –Havoc praticamente gritou aquela pergunta, fazendo-a perder o sorriso quase verdadeiro que lhe tangia os lábios há poucos segundos.

-Não. Eu diria que o Roy não é tipo de homem que se casa. –ela comentou com os olhos levemente baixos. Percebendo que de uma situação alegre, aquela notificação começara a tomar um tom triste e silencioso, Falman se pronunciou.

-Isto merece uma comemoração, Hawkeye! O que acha de chamar seu noivo misterioso para todos nós sairmos na sexta?

-Ele viaja amanhã e só volta segunda-feira. Acho que vamos ter de adiar. –Aquele modo como eles pareciam ter recebido a notícia lhe havia agradado.

-Nada disto! Será hoje então! Ou você acha que nós vamos deixá-la se casar sem aprovarmos este cara? –Era a vez de Breda falar. Riza, porém, parecia indignada com o fato de necessitar a aprovação dos companheiros. Obviamente, ela não percebera o tom de brincadeira que as palavras deles levavam, e nem que o homem, nunca seria aprovado pelo grupo, afinal, havia outra possibilidade que lhes agradava mais.

-Eu vou falar com ele.

-Então faça isto o mais rápido possível para pensarmos no melhor lugar que encontrarmos. –Fuery pronunciou em um tom baixo, enfático, porém. Riza, sem muito compreender o entusiasmo do grupo, resolveu-se por ir até a Sessão de Inteligência, onde Lars se encontraria.

Ao que ela fechou a porta, o grupo voltou a falar.

-Vocês viram a expressão dela? Não parecia muito alegre com o casamento. –Falman comentou.

-E não podemos esquecer da conversa que ouvimos sobre o Natal. –era a vez de Fuery. –nem o que acabamos de quase ver.

-Não me importo se ela vai ficar irritada, mas não podemos deixar as coisas como estão. –Havoc falava com entusiasmo.

-Encontrem o Coronel, precisamos pensar em algo agora! –Breda finalizou antes de abrir a porta e por ela sair.

---

-Eu vou ver se ele já chegou, espero não precisar arrastá-lo até aqui. –Falman comentou aos três homens que se encontravam sentados à mesa de madeira escura. O ambiente estava bastante vazio, aliás, além daquele quarteto, apenas mais algumas quatro ou cinco pessoas circulavam pelo pub que não fossem os funcionários do local.

-Não acha que chegamos muito cedo? –Fuery perguntou enquanto observava o movimento fraco. –Falta mais de uma hora para o que marcamos com a Hawkeye e o noivo dela.

-Mesmo assim, é bom chegarmos cedo para garantir que não haja nenhum erro. Com certeza, vai ser difícil trazer o Coro... Roy. –Corrigiu-se Breda. Era realmente incomum chamar aquele homem pelo seu nome, não havia se acostumado com aquele tratamento que o homem permitira ainda aquele dia. Ainda estavam se acostumando a utilizar o seu nome, e não aquele cargo que ocupava.

-Ele não pareceu muito feliz com tudo, mas não temos escolha, temos? Quanto mais rápido resolvermos, mais fácil. –Havoc resmungou com a cabeça apoiada na mão. –E temos de nos manter sóbrios para evitar qualquer problema. Que droga...

Falman ressurgiu logo depois e parecia não muito feliz com o que havia a dizer.

-Ninguém atende na casa dele, e também não chegou ainda. Acho que vou até lá, e caso não o encontre, tem alguma idéia de onde ele pode estar?

-Na casa da Senhora Hughes. Ou na casa de qualquer mulher bonita da central... –Fuery comentou em tom frustrado. Ele achava bem capaz de o superior ter desistido de tudo aquilo e decidido encontrar alguma mulher de sua preciosa lista laranja, a qual ele apelidara de "a lista das mulheres fáceis".

-Eu vou até a casa dele. Vocês ficam aqui tentando organizar tudo. –Falman novamente se afastou do grupo saindo pela porta do estabelecimento.

-Ainda estou me perguntando o porquê de resolvermos nos meter nisto. Não nos diz respeito algum.

-Simples, Fuery. Porque casamentos geram filhos, e saiba que sobrará para nós. Nós que aguentaremos a raiva do Roy quando ele descobrir que a Tenente terá um rebentinho.

-Mesmo assim, Breda... Você acha que a Tenente não vai tentar atirar em nós por tentar acabar com o casamento dela?

-Ela também vai fazer isso quando estiver insatisfeita com o casamento falso dela. -completou Breda encerrando o assunto.

---

Falman bateu à porta com o nó dos dedos, sabia que havia alguém ali dentro, afinal, conseguia ouvir os passos pesados que de dentro da casa soavam.

-Espere. –a voz era conhecida, sabia que era Roy, só não julgava ouvi-lo falar em tom alarmado. Alguns segundos ele abriu a porta e deu espaço para o oficial entrar. –Não vai dar certo.

-Roy, você mesmo disse que mulheres adoram romantismo. Está duvidando logo da sua capacidade?

-Olhe, Vato, existe romantismo e existe estupidez! –Roy jogou a agenda que tinha em mãos, deixando-a caída em cima de uma mesa de canto em seu hall. –Eu não sou bom com essas coisas. Bastava um sorrisinho, um olhar e duas ou três palavras e estava tudo ótimo. Prefiro seguir com o meu plano, aos poucos fazendo com que ela acredite no que eu sinto. Falta tão pouco, eu sinto que já está ao meu alcance, mas eu preciso que ela me estenda a mão para que eu possa segurá-la.

-Você não tem tempo para isto, ela mesma disse que ia marcar a data o mais rápido que pudesse. Então aconselho a tentar de tudo. –Roy passou a mão pelo cabelo úmido, bagunçando-o completamente.

-Riza me disse onde seria e liguei para lá depois que ela saiu da sala. Só há vagas para o mês que vem. Tenho certeza que em um mês eu consigo. –Puxou a agenda da mesa e iniciou a procurar por algum número.

-Também dá tempo de ele reconquistá-la. O que você está fazendo? –o de cabelos grisalhos perguntou ao ver que o moreno começara a discar algum número no telefone.

-Quieto. Vou pedir uma opinião. –Roy puxou o telefone para perto do ouvido e logo percebeu a voz grossa que desejava não ouvir. –Senhor Shelby, pode chamar a Louise? É urgente.

-Não é hora para você ficar ligando para antigos amigos, Roy. –Falman encostou o corpo na parede enquanto observava o moreno, que aparentava bastante calma se comparado ao que há poucos minutos se encontrava.

-Estou prestes a cometer a maior estupidez da minha vida, Reine. –Fez uma pausa ouvindo o outro lado da linha. Aquilo lhe estava irritando, apertou um dos botões e a voz da jovem preencheu todo o cômodo. Adorava a tecnologia chamada viva-voz.

-Mais do que mandar sua irmã para casa?

-Tem gente aqui, deixe de ser indiscreta.

-Boa noite, senhorita Shelby.

-É o Falman, não é? Espero não ter confundido a voz, este telefone daqui é muito baixo. Talvez seja o pro...

-Reine, concentre-se! –Roy praticamente gritou e a menina calou-se do outro lado. –Riza vai marcar a data do casamento amanhã.

-E o que você quer que eu faça daqui? Esqueceu que demora pelo menos seis horas de trem para chegar à central? Bem, falando nisto, vocês já estão se falando? –Roy respondeu com um grunhido quase incompreensível. –Declare-se, ela não pode adivinhar o que você sente.

-Eu já fiz isto. Mas ela não acredita, acha que eu não tenho experiência para saber o que sinto.

-Você não fez direito, Roy. Não basta dizer "ei, gata, eu te amo", é como dizer que vai preparar um sanduíche de atum. Tente se declarar outra vez, mas vamos lá, finja que eu sou loira, tenho pelo menos quinze centímetros a mais de altura e adoro apontar a arma para as suas namoradas.

-Eu não sei, nunca me declarei antes.

-Coronel Mustang, o tempo está correndo e senhor fica enrolando.

-Se continuar rindo, Falman, juro que carbonizo você. –Roy resmungou em um grunhido.

-Ficou parecido, não é? Certo, Roy, o que você realmente sente quando está com ela? Eu sei que não é fácil, mas acredite, não pense, apenas diga o que lhe vier à mente. Sinceramente, ligue-me quando terminar tudo, caso preciso, eu pego o primeiro trem que sair daqui.

-O Lars vai estar com ela, duvido que a Riza faça algo ao lado dele. Ela é muito íntegra para largar o noivo como se ele não fosse importante, porque ele é. Eles se conheceram antes de eu conhecê-la, e acredite, isto tem pelo menos dez anos.

-Roy, acredite nos seus homens, eles provavelmente armaram um bom plano. Vai dar tudo certo. Ela pode não dizer nada hoje, mas garanto que suas palavras vão ficar na mente dela.

-Mais tarde eu telefono para lhe contar o que aconteceu. Obrigado.

-Vou ficar esperando, Leroy. Aliás, não a deixe beber. –Roy contraiu ligeiramente a face pelo último comentário da garota. Desligou o telefone logo que a ouviu fazê-lo.

Lançou um olhar ao subordinado enquanto passava a mão na gola da camisa e tentava deixá-la impecavelmente dobrada.

Não limitou um mínimo sorriso frustrado. Estava temeroso, e era a primeira vez.

Mas não era apenas aquilo que lhe preenchia a face, também havia algo de felicidade. Em tão pouco tempo aquela menina baixinha e infantil, aquela face de criança escondida atrás dos olhos azuis e cabelos negros, Reine conquistara seu espaço.

Compreendia-o sem que palavras fossem ditas. Aquela menina era sua lua. Quando tudo parecia desencaminhado, haviam sido suas breves palavras que o acalmaram. E com aquilo, ela o guiava ao que o caminho fosse obscuro. Iluminava, deixando que ele pudesse ver os rumos a decidir qual tomar.

Puxou o sobretudo do cabide e abriu a porta da casa para dela sair após Falman.

* * *

**Bem, achei melhor parar por aqui. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. **

**Nhai, o próximo é o 17, não acredito que já está terminando. i.i Só por um aviso, não sei exatamente quando vou postar o próximo capítulo, porque ainda não consegui terminar a fic. Não quero deixar o último capítulo isolado por postar depois de muito tempo.  
**

**Preview: ****Capítulo 17 - Eu Espero que Você Seja Feliz.**

_Qual seria o plano montado? Plano chamado de estúpido pelo próprio Roy. Daria certo?_

**Deixem reviews, por favor.  
**


	17. Espero que Você Seja Feliz

**Muito obrigada a quem tem acompanhado.**

**K:** eioauea, infelizmente, já terminei a fic. Sinto agora um peso absurdo, sinto falta. Bem, só peço que se sentiu vontade de escrever, faça-o. Estamos carentes de fics boas ^^

**Priscila:** Bem, não garanto a originalidade do plano. xD Fico feliz que tenha gostado, fico mesmo. Beijos, guria.

**Reny:** Bem, em primeiro, agradeço ao review. Quanto à sua pergunta, estou sim planejando uma nova fic, que já até iniciei a escrever. Chama-se Ab Imo Corde, o título, em latim, significa "Do mais profundo do coração". Só não sei exatamente quando irei colocá-la no ar. Enquando isto, há minhas outras fics.

**Tata:** A Reine sempre aparece nos momentos certos xD Nhai, ñ crie muitas esperanças quanto ao plano, não o garanto perfeito.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Espero que Você Seja Feliz.**

De fato, ao que adentrou o local, não pôde negar que lhe parecia agradável. O típico local calmo que Riza poderia se permitir ir. Não que Riza não gostasse de um pouco de agitação, sabia que, no fundo, ela odiaria algo muito parado.

Todavia, aquele local lhe caracterizava completamente. Com uma bela iluminação, mantinha luzes baixas o suficiente para um ambiente noturno, mas não demasiadamente para retirar a decência do recinto.

E a música lhe soava agradável. Pôde observar algumas pessoas ao redor de uma máquina de Jukebox. Já se desacostumara a ver aquilo, já não se encontrava acostumado a frequentar locais onde um grupo confraternizava. Preferia o restrito a duas pessoas.

Havia também, em um canto oposto ao balcão do bar, um palco pequeno, onde provavelmente, em alguns dias, tocava-se música ao vivo. Imaginou se aquele dia, ao menos, esse prazer lhe seria desfrutado.

-Eles estão mais para lá. –Falman comentou enquanto apontava alguma mesa mais ao centro e para lá se dirigia. O moreno o seguiu e cumprimentou rapidamente cada um dos homens e largou seu corpo em uma das cadeiras.

-Escolha. –Fuery empurrou uma folha de papel plastificado ao superior, que nem se deu o trabalho de olhar.

-Não quero. Não confio no que posso fazer se alcoolizado. –Resmungou passando a mão pelos fios negros de sua nuca, bagunçando-os ainda mais que o habitual.

-Não é um cardápio. –Roy inclinou o corpo para frente de modo a observar o conteúdo ali exibido. Passou os olhos pelas linhas e em um sorriso frustrado ergueu os olhos para o pequeno. –Escolha uma

-Isto é ridículo. Eu não vou fazer isto. –outra vez murmurou em descontentamento enquanto voltava sua atenção à folha. –Alguém tem uma caneta?

Roy recebeu o objeto desejado e pôs-se a procurar algo para grafar suas palavras. Sem muita escolha, puxou um dos guardanapos de papel macio e iniciou a escrever.

-E você achava que nossa idéia era ridícula. –Breda comentou sorrindo enquanto observava o homem compenetrado no pequeno texto próprio. E foi exatamente a mesma reação dos outros companheiros.

-Pronto. –Roy pronunciou cerca de cinco ou dez minutos depois. E com a mão fez um sinal, chamando algum barman que estivesse por perto. –Número vinte e oito. Eu vou indicar o momento que isto pode acontecer. E se possível, isto aqui também.

-Claro. –o barman tomou em mãos o bilhete. –Desejam alguma bebida?

-Cerveja. –comentou Havoc. Sabia que os outros também o acompanhariam naquela bebida.

-Água. –Roy resmungou irritado. Não bastava ter de ficar sóbrio, como ter de ver todos ao seu redor bebendo. E antes que o atendente fosse embora, o moreno ainda o chamou. –Quando eu lhe der o sinal, traga um Old Tom [1].

E sorriu internamente vendo-o assentir. Havia duas possibilidades, uma positiva e outra negativa. Caso a última ocorresse, ao menos queria beber e não pensar em todo o ridículo pelo qual passaria.

-Cara, bêbado eu tenho certeza que você não vai conseguir nada. –Falman disse logo em seguida.

-É para uma situação de emergência. –deu de ombros enquanto observava a movimentação local e percebia os companheiros conversando calmamente. Não que eles o estivessem excluindo, era mais o contrário. Estava demasiadamente ansioso para falar qualquer coisa.

E em poucos minutos, foi com um bufar que ele despertou de sua observação detalhada do local. Reconhecera entrando pela porta a cabeça vermelha de Lars. E logo procurou pela loira, que o acompanhava. E seus olhos se perderam em sua imagem.

Durante aqueles breves dias, só a vira tão bem arrumada no Natal. E, novamente, ela estava radiante. Um vestido azul escuro lhe caía menos curto e menos formal do que o usado naquele dia. O cabelo estava solto, e a franja jogada de lado no habitual corte.

Não era nenhuma mudança incrível. Provavelmente apenas o traje e o cabelo que diferenciavam do modo como a observava todos os dias. Mas eram os simples detalhes que o entorpeciam.

-Eu tinha minhas dúvidas até agora, mas elas sumiram. Roy! –Breda pronunciou o nome do homem mais alto de modo a chamar sua atenção. E o moreno se virou ainda um pouco atordoado, porém desperto, para em alguns segundos ter de falar com o casal que se aproximava.

Riza mirou o moreno sem compreender o motivo de ele estar ali. Acreditava que ele desejasse se ver livre de qualquer detalhe que não necessitasse sua presença. Não que deixara de convidá-lo, obviamente o fizera. Só não imaginava que ele fosse comparecer, principalmente pela cena da manhã. E enquanto tentava compreender o motivo, esqueceu de apresentar o parceiro, que ignorara completamente aquilo.

-Lars Behn Sverre, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-los pessoalmente.

-Heymans Breda.

-Vato Falman. Então você que vai roubar nossa menina? –murmurou tentando demonstrar um tom desembaraçado e brincalhão.

-Jean Havoc. Não posso dizer nada, porque não tenho vontade em conhecer homens. –o loiro recebeu a mirada irada de Riza, porém, surgiu nos lábios de Roy um mínimo sorriso.

-Kain Fuery. –e calou-se sem muito querer pronunciar. –Sentem-se.

-Boa noite, Roy. –o moreno levantou-se apenas para manter uma aparência de relação amistosa entre eles, mas ambos sabiam que aquilo não existia.

-Boa noite. –E os três se sentaram. Riza não ousou colocar os dois lado a lado, decidiu-se por ocupar um lugar que os deixasse mais afastados. O suficiente para não trocarem muitas palavras desgostosas, compreendia que Lars ainda estava irritado com Roy pelo suposto acordo. Bem como Roy também deveria possuir sua rixa, afinal, acreditava-se apaixonado.

-Então, trabalha no exército também? –Falman tentou puxar a atenção do ruivo, querendo deixar que Roy pudesse conversar livremente com Riza por algum tempo.

Certo, Lars dificultava um pouco, pois a enlaçava com o braço e pousava sua mão na cintura dela, deixando-a bem próxima. Gestos que não agradaram a Roy, e que, no entanto, ele tentou ignorar completamente.

-Pela sua expressão não esperava que eu viesse, acertei?

-Sim. Pensei que fosse recusar por ser um detalhe supérfluo. –E percebeu surgir em ricto um breve sorriso nos lábios do moreno. Algo um tanto malicioso e que ela vira tantas vezes, mas que ainda não se acostumara. Sim, ele ainda podia exercer um poder incrível sobre ela com apenas um ricto.

-Mas é uma noite especial, não acha? –pronunciou erguendo levemente a mão, era o sinal dado.

-Acho que é uma simples apresentação. Mas pelo seu sorriso, acredito que eu esteja errada. –e contraiu os lábios em leve desgosto.

-É uma surpresa, Riza. –ela suspirou com leveza tentando buscar na face do moreno algo que lhe denunciasse. Não conseguia compreender porque Roy tinha de ser tão insistente, mas ele o era. Talvez fosse isto que ela mais gostasse nele.

Não, ela odiava o fato de ele nunca desistir de provar que estava certo. Porque, aquilo sempre lhe indicava que a errada era ela. E aquela era sempre mais uma vantagem que o moreno detinha sobre ela.

-O que pediu, senhor. –E o barman depositou uma garrafa de vidro, com líquido incolor e dentro de um pequeno balde com gelo, em cima da mesa. Em seguida pousou alguns copos.

-Muito obrigado. –e o barman se afastou.

-Você não vai beber isto, Roy, ou vai? –Riza perguntou enquanto o observava encher o copo.

-Claro que vou. Sintam-se a vontade para tomar também. Menos você, Riza. –e fez o último comentário com sua face contraída em pura malicia.

-Você não é mais um garotinho, tem de começar a beber menos. Vai acabar com seu fígado assim.

-Certo, eu não planejo beber isto tudo hoje, Riza. Melhor assim? –Deu um mínimo sorriso apenas para irritá-la.

-Obrigada. Não gosto de vê-lo afundando em álcool. –murmurou com as sobrancelhas suavemente arqueadas e um sorriso no canto dos lábios, demonstrando sua felicidade reprimida por ter conseguido convencê-lo.

-Mudando de assunto, eu prefi...

-Testando. –uma voz feminina e mais alta que a deles se sobressaiu ecoando de algumas caixas de som. Roy reprimiu sua ansiedade por aquilo e voltou a falar, agora em tom mais alto.

-Prefiro encontrá-la ama...

-Boa-noite para todos os presentes. Vou abrir a noite

-Amanhã, já na casa de festas. –Riza indicou, pousando o dedo indicador na frente dos lábios, que ele deveria fazer silêncio.

-Respeite, Roy, outra pessoa falando. –ele rolou os olhos enquanto se recostava na cadeira. Tinha de fingir enfado para que Lars não começasse a pensar que era ele a tramar aquilo. E o ruivo teria muita facilidade em descobrir aquilo.

-Com um pedido especial. Bem, na realidade estão me pagando para falar isto, então não é realmente um pedido. Mas é realmente especial. –a mulher desdobrou um pequeno guardanapo. –E eu diria, um pouco em cima da hora, afinal, foi escrito hoje, no guardanapo.

-Porque ela não fica quieta? Isto só está atrapalhando a conversa geral. –Roy comentou recebendo um olhar de repreensão da loira e a risada silenciosa dos outros subordinados. E percebeu na mirada da loira que ela provavelmente começara a compreender o que estava acontecendo.

-Vamos ver o que este homem tem a dizer. –a mulher que em cima do tablado se encontrava puxou o microfone para mais próximo de sua boca. –É um pouco tarde para te convencer, e acredite o quanto estou me sentindo ridículo por não conseguir lhe falar pessoalmente. Acho que sabe que as circunstâncias não me são favoráveis, então preferi tentar algo diferente. As palavras não são minhas, mas expressam tudo o que eu nunca imaginei sentir. E só para deixar claro, nunca me foi preciso utilizar palavras, então me desculpe se eu pareço um tolo ao usá-las. –a mulher ainda deu alguns passos e puxou um violão que se encontrava no palco. –Boa música. Ele pode não ser um gênio com palavras, mas com certeza está apaixonado. Poucos se dão o trabalho disso.

Riza ainda lançou um olhar ao moreno, que permanecia estático em seu assento.

_**You could be happy and I won't know**_

_(__Você poderia estar feliz e eu não vou saber)  
__**But you weren't happy the day I watched you go**_

_(__Mas você não estava feliz no dia em que te vi partir)  
__**And all the things that I wished I had not said**_

_(__E todas as coisas que queria não ter dito)  
__**Are played on loops 'till it's madness in my head**_

_(Passam até enlouquecer na minha cabeça)_

O que havia se passado na cabeça de Roy para fazer aquilo? Não conseguia compreender. E enquanto ouvia a voz melodiosa da mulher cantando, sentiu que Lars a apertava mais forte contra si em um gesto carinhoso. E o ruivo lhe retirou o cabelo de um dos lados do pescoço e depositou um dócil beijo na região.

-Depressiva a música, não? –perguntou ao pé de seu ouvido. E talvez, se pudesse olhá-la de frente como fazia Roy e os outros, teria visto que ela mordia os lábios superiores e seu queixo tremia ligeiramente. Estava claro o quão afetada ela estava sendo por aquilo.

E balançou ligeiramente a cabeça concordando com o ruivo enquanto apertou as mãos nos braços dele que lhe rodeavam a cintura.

O que queria Roy? O que desejava? Porque motivos fazê-la passar por aquilo? Não compreendia e não o faria nunca.

Queria que ela se levantasse e lhe dissesse que acreditava nele? Não poderia fazê-lo jamais! Não naquela situação! Estava Lars ali, seu noivo. Nada podia fazer senão calar-se.

E tanto desejava que aquilo acabasse, pois sua tortura ali findaria. Seu tormento era indescritível, pois seu íntimo outra vez se encontrava em luta árdua, desta vez absoluta e definitiva.

Pois era a razão que lhe mantinha a sanidade, que lhe reprimia as ações impensadas, que lhe dizia para ignorar cada palavra proferida daquela harmônica lírica cacofônica. Acatar ao seu ser lógico que baixo pronunciava em alerta: Cala-te! É das mais transparentes inverdades isso que ouve. Vai a machucar-te! Resigna-te e segue o caminho seguro.

Mas era a emoção que lhe aflorava à pele. E nos vermelhos olhos podia senti-la arder úmida e necessária. Fechou-os, queria cegar-se. Era, sem dúvidas, o caminho mais sofrido, mais árduo e tempestuoso. E também o mais desejado, que mais alto gritava para libertar-se daqueles braços escravizantes e que tanto lhe fazia renunciar.

Era o sempre almejado. Sua utopia individual.

Viver ao menos uma única vez a experiência de felicidade plena. Queria acreditar na veracidade daquelas palavras.

Ainda que o fizesse, nada podia fazer naquele momento. Não, a emoção não venceria seus conceitos de lealdade, não uma outra vez. Nada faria enquanto da presença do ruivo, ainda que sua exclusiva aspiração fosse a de tocar-lhe a face alva em um gesto doce, perder-se na profundidade dos negros orbes que ela tantas vezes vira brilhar em clandestina esperança.

E agradeceu resignada que correntes fortes lhe aprisionavam. E que o peso de seu corpo frágil eram os grilhões que lhe encarceravam a alma.

Encarcerada por si própria, jogara-se dentro da jaula abjeta e a trancara sozinha. Quebrara a chave. Não havia volta.

_**Is it too late to remind you how we were?**_

_(É muito tarde para te lembrar como nós éramos?)_

_**But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur**__  
(Mas não os nossos últimos dias de silêncio, gritos, borrões)_

_**Most of what I remember makes me sure**_

_(A maior parte do que eu lembro me faz certo de que)_

_**I should have stopped you from walking out the door**__  
(Eu deveria ter impedido você de sair pela porta)_

Roy virou-se a observar a reação que tinha Riza. Mirava, fingindo não fazê-lo, a face impassível da loira se torcer em conflito. Vê-la ali, segura e rodeada pelos braços de seu dissaboroso noivo lhe era um suplício.

Queria livrá-la daquele destino, o qual condenara a si própria. Desejava isentá-la dos braços vis e tomá-la nos seus próprios. Afagar-lhe os cabelos claros fazendo exalar sua essência pura e atordoante. Afundar a cabeça em seu ombro amado e declarar em baixo tom, exclusivo aos dois, o que lhe afligia a mente. Apertá-la forte contra si temeroso de que lhe escapasse como água que lhe fugia aos dedos.

Todavia nada faria. Não ainda. Sua mente clamava, uma palavra! Dá-me uma única palavra de esperança!

Não há necessidade de gestos, permanece sentada rodeada por sebes braços! Por mais que seu íntimo desejasse a reação concreta de Riza, não era o que pedia sua mente. Não, ela deveria permanecer, aparentar indiferença. Fingir que não lhe fora destinada palavra alguma.

Não agir, pois devia manter a integridade do ruivo. Não deveria humilhá-lo lançando-se a outro. Só pedia uma palavra, um sorriso de concessão. Se levantasse não seria aquela pela qual nutria tamanho desejo. Só almejava que a loira lhe demonstrasse crédito.

Compreenderia que não podia mover-se ali, mas que longe dos olhos alheios, diria a Lars que não poderia continuar. Mas que jamais lhe contasse o real motivo. Inventasse! Que fosse despreparo, mas que não dissesse ao ruivo que o estava trocando.

Amava nela a lealdade, o cuidado em não ferir, e ela não faria aquilo a Lars. Ainda que o íntimo de Roy desejasse a humilhação do ruivo, não podia permiti-lo.

Só pedia uma palavra breve, um olhar amável que dissesse que conversariam depois e que logo poderiam estar juntos. Sem os impedimentos de um relacionamento com outro.

Contudo nada veio. E foi com célere cólera que devorou o líquido insípido de seu copo. E sentiu arder o corpo no caminho que fizera o álcool, mas sua dor psicológica não lhe permitiu descanso.

A voz da cantante cessou. Roy ainda lançou um último olhar à loira na esperança inútil de sua aceitação, que não veio. E tornou a completar o copo com a bebida pedida, sorvendo o líquido aos poucos enquanto observava o infinito.

Não adiantara, não produzira efeito. Riza não cederia jamais. Teria de seguir também com sua vida, mas não queria. Queria a ela, apenas ela. Mergulhava na escuridão, pois não conseguiria seguir em frente como fazia Riza. Era fraco.

Estava ela ali, envolta pelo ruivo. Apertava os braços dele contra seu corpo como se pedisse proteção. E porque o fazia? Não conseguia ver que aquilo feria ao moreno como nunca se imaginaria golpeado em tamanha proporção.

Era fraco, e por isto queria ferir. Ah! E feriria da mesma forma sórdida e pútrida. Ergueu-se voraz, e seus olhos negros caçavam atentos. Encontrava sua presa e até ela andava, ignorando o chamado de um de seus subordinados. Somente a voz dela lhe poderia despertar.

Mas iria ferir. Sim, faria com que ela sentisse exatamente como ele se sentia. Não se deixaria ser visto como derrotado, não, colocar-se-ia ao mesmo lugar ao pódio que se encontrava a loira.

E foi com este desejo que observou um trio feminino, sorriu-lhe observando as três figuras e sentou-se ao balcão do bar. Logo alguém veio atendê-lo.

-Dois Brandy Alexander, um para mim e outro para aquela jovem de cabelo castanho. –sua voz soou um pouco seca e arrastada, mas nem ao menos percebeu aquilo. Ficou a observar o drink sendo preparado. Uma taça lhe foi entregue em alguns minutos e o barman se dirigiu à mesa escolhida. Percebeu o sorriso de satisfação que a mulher lançara ao avistá-lo e levantou-se com seu drink em mãos. Passou por trás da mulher e se postou ao seu lado, ainda de pé. –Espero que tenha gostado do drink.

-Um pouco forte, mas é de meu gosto. –ela anunciou com um sorriso. E Roy correspondeu utilizando-se de seu costumeiro arrogante, sedutor, porém. Era tão fácil com as outras, aquilo lhe bastava. Porque Riza tinha de lhe ser tão inalcançável?

-Roy Mustang. Posso? –perguntou indicando o assento ao lado dela, que assentiu com a cabeça.

-Claire Bruni.

-Acho que disse que gostou apenas para me agradar. Não a vejo tomar um gole.

-Desculpe, é meu favorito, mas tenho medo de beber mais do que posso agüentar. –Roy limitou-se a sorrir, já imaginava que a mulher fosse gostar. Só não imaginava que não conseguiria embebedá-la. Observou ao redor e percebeu que as duas amigas já haviam abandonado a mesa.

-Não queremos ninguém se aproveitando, não é? Mas é bom saber que escolhi seu favorito, também é o meu.

---

Os quatro subordinados se entreolharam ao perceber o que faria Roy, mas nada comentaram. Não ousariam levantarem-se e impedir que o homem fosse em busca de presa mais fácil. Lançaram mão de uma mirada à loira que parecia atordoada pelo que há pouco lhe fora direcionado.

Com certeza, aquilo também sobraria para eles. E não gostavam de saber que ao dia seguinte, teriam de suportar a fúria da Primeiro-Tenente Hawkeye, bem como a ressaca e a raiva do Coronel Roy Mustang.

-Não sabemos muito sobre você, Lars. –comentou algum dos homens ao perceber o silêncio que se instalara na mesa. O ruivo afrouxou completamente os braços, soltando-a e virou-se de modo a falar com o grupo.

Riza ainda permanecia mirando o local por onde Roy levantara e caminhara. Queria pedir-lhe que não o fizesse, mas que moral possuía para falar? Nenhuma, pois sabia que o machucava ao aparecer com o ruivo ao seu lado. Ou quando ele lhe abraçava, ou lhe afagava o cabelo, ou beijava.

E Roy vira todos aqueles gestos sem nada pronunciar. Sempre calado a aceitar que alguma vez ela pudesse negar. E esperando sempre que quando a sós, Riza lhe retribuísse o sentimento.

Era tão vil o que fazia. Sabia como era vê-lo com outras, era esmagador o modo como aquilo lhe doía. Não obstante, fizera exatamente aquilo que odiava. Como pudera? Enojou-se de si, fazia aquilo consciente dos sentimentos dele e nunca se limitou a esconder os gestos carinhosos.

Machucava-o também.

Quanto tempo se passara enquanto perdia-se em pensamentos? Passou a mão na franja, colocando-a no local devido e estreitou os olhos. Não estava vendo uma miragem. Era assim tão rápido que ele agia? Roy passara pela frente deles, mas no canto oposto do bar. Estava acompanhado e dirigia-se à porta.

Cerrou os dentes fortemente. Queria gritar, expelir todo o ar que lhe preenchia os pulmões, desejosa de impedi-lo. Mas nada podia fazer. Como se odiava por abdicar de seu pedido para que não o fizesse.

Que faria? Pediria que parasse? Não o podia, ainda que soubesse que ele estava a caminho da cama de outra e a idéia não lhe agradava. Mas não estivera ela fazendo pior? Não havia ela e Lars feito semelhante coisa e praticamente exposto isto à frente dos olhos do moreno a feri-lo? E sabida de seus sentimentos, tornando tudo mais desprezível.

_**You could be happy, I hope you are**_

_(Você poderia estar feliz, eu espero que esteja)_

_**You made me happier than I'd been by far**_

_(Você me fez mais feliz do que eu jamais fui.)__**  
**__**Somehow everything I own smells of you**_

_(E de alguma maneira tudo o que eu tenho cheira a você)__**  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true**_

_(E pelo mais curto momento, tudo não é verdade.)_

Roy abriu a porta com alguma dificuldade. Talvez fosse o álcool que começara a fazer efeito há alguns momentos. Não. Provavelmente era o fato de estar muito mais ocupado com sua companhia feminina.

Ao que abriu a porta percebeu o telefone soando, provavelmente estivera tocando há muito tempo.

-Vou resolver este incomodo. –Roy murmurou fechando a porta atrás de si e caminhou até a mesa de canto onde se encontrava o telefone, puxou o fio, desligando-o. –Então, Riza, onde estávamos?

E quando se virou para observar a expressão da mulher percebeu que fizera algo de muito errado, pois ela expressava algo muito maior do que raiva em sua face. Sorriu tentando reparar qualquer coisa que tenha feito e se aproximou, mas parou ao sentir a mão dela contra sua face em um tapa.

-Meu nome é Claire, não Riza. –ela gritou saindo pela porta. Roy bufou levando a mão à própria face, aquela mulher tinha uma força incrível, pois seu ataque ainda ardia em sua pele.

Caminhou até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira, apoiando-se na porta enquanto procurava por algo. Puxou uma garrafa de vidro e a abriu sentindo o cheiro de álcool. Pior do que aquilo, Roy não acreditava que poderia ficar, ele riu frustradamente enquanto bebia um pouco e andava até a sala onde jogaria seu corpo no sofá até apagar sob o efeito da bebida.

_**Do the things that you always wanted to**_

_(Faça as coisas que você sempre quis)_

_**Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do**_

_(Sem eu lá para te impedir, não pense, apenas faça)__**  
More than anything I want to see you go**_

_(Mais do que qualquer coisa eu quero ver você ir)__**  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world**_

_(Tirar uma gloriosa mordida do mundo inteiro...)_**_

* * *

_**

**[1] Old Tom – é uma bebida alcoólica feita de Gim, acredito que seja o gim de maior teor alcoólico. Cerca de 45%-60%.

* * *

**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu, particularmente, o achei completamente diferente do original pensado.**

**Apesar de não ter gostado muito, dedico o capítulo à Liligi, que leu antes e me convenceu de que isso era "postável".**

**Agora, atualizando-os de tudo. Terminei, finalmente terminei a fic. Capítulo dezoito e epílogo completamente escritos.**

**Peço que deixem reviews, por favor.  
**


	18. Ferhad

Agradeço a quem tem lido e a quem tem deixado reviews.

**Bru:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e principalmente que tenha conseguido sentir a emoção dos personagens.

**K:** oeiuaeioae, adorei quando você riu da desgraça do Roy, juro, eu mesma ri da cena dele trocando os nomes.

**Reny:**nhai, acho que foi porque o capítulo estava pequenininho mesmo xD . Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado.

**K-chan:** concordo, ela é um amor de pessoa *.*. Sim, acho que acabei deixando um tom bastante melancólico, mas era o objetivo. Concordo que o Roy já sofreu horrores nessa fic.

**Tata:** Planinho deles nada perfeito, eu diria xD É, acabei mudando um pouquinho a linguagem mesmo, mas acabei gostando. ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – Ferhad.  
**

Abriu os olhos sem vontade de fazê-lo. Não era apenas sua cabeça que doía, mas todo o seu corpo parecia ter sido esmagado enquanto desacordado. E a luminosidade que lhe atingiu os olhos fez com que ele os fechasse com força, mas o movimento brusco também lhe causava dor.

Certo, estava na sala. Maldito era aquele sofá que deveria lhe oferecer conforto, mas apenas lhe dera dor nas costas e pescoço. Seria cedo? E pouco disposto, levantou-se andando até a cozinha, onde pegaria sal, açúcar e água. Porque aquela era a pior parte de beber, era a sua costumeira ressaca.

Aquilo deveria bastar. Bebeu o conteúdo da garrafa em um copo, em que colocara um mínimo do sal e do açúcar. Ao terminar, permaneceu a pressionar a cabeça tentando buscar com os olhos baços o relógio de parede.

Sete Horas.

Trinta Minutos.

Xingou, ou tentou fazê-lo, pois sua voz soou tão arrastada que mal conseguiria compreender o que falara. Ignorando a dor, que em breve passaria, correu ao banheiro onde tomaria um rápido banho, tirando de si o cheiro de álcool ainda impregnado. Atrasar-se-ia, e Riza não toleraria seu atraso. Principalmente depois do que fizera.

E enquanto deixava a água cair por seu corpo, maldizia a si próprio.

Pois há dois tipos de bêbados. Os que perdem a memória, e os que se lembram. Infelizmente, Roy era o tipo que se recordava de tudo que havia feito. Não que estivesse bêbado quando levara aquela mulher para casa, possuía plena noção do que estava fazendo. A bebedeira veio depois de pronunciar o nome de Riza quando com outra.

Deste último, não se arrependia. Até ficava alegre ao recordar que aquele pequeno detalhe o impedira de cometer mais um erro irrecuperável. Na realidade, Riza nunca acreditaria em sua história, contudo, sua consciência não se encontrava de todo pesada.

Buscou na mente o local marcado por Riza. Não fazia idéia de onde era, só esperava que não fosse muito longe, ainda precisava fazer duas coisas antes de encontrá-la. E a loira já deveria estar esperando por ele.

Riu sozinho desligando o chuveiro. Provavelmente a loira terminaria tudo sozinha, sem querer olhá-lo na face, salvo o obrigatório do trabalho.

Tentando acertar, errara muitas vezes com ela, esperava que mais uma vez, ela tivesse a grandiosidade de perdoá-lo. Porque ela era grande. Não, Riza era majestosa em agüentar calada cada equívoco seu. Não podia se deixar perdê-la.

Vestiu-se em velocidade inacreditável e saiu de casa trancando a porta atrás de si. Seu estomago clamava, mas aquilo não era importante. Podia comer outra hora, mas finalizar aqueles dois assuntos deveria ser imediato.

Tomou o carro e em menos de quinze minutos entrava pelo portão do quartel central. Em mais alguns breves minutos abriu a porta de sua própria sala encontrando alguns de seus subordinados. De início, ninguém pronunciou uma palavra que fosse.

Roy andou apressadamente até sua mesa e em uma folha rabiscou algumas palavras.

-A Riza passou por aqui? –perguntou roucamente enquanto escrevia. Sua voz indicava não apenas seu estado psicológico decadente, mas refletia ainda a não recuperada bebedeira.

-Há uns quarenta minutos. –comentou Fuery em tom baixo. – Ela tentou te ligar para falar algo sobre não precisar que você a encontrasse.

-Eu imaginei. – Roy completou passando os dedos pela nuca e pescoço, mantendo-os ali, aqueles gestos simples demonstravam sua insatisfação.

-Mas como você não costuma faltar a um compromisso, parece que ela acha que você vai ficar esperando por ela em algum lugar. –Havoc falava em mesmo tom pesaroso que o companheiro. –Como ela não conseguiu falar com você para não ir, acho que ela vai ficar te esperando de qualquer jeito.

-Quero que vocês encontrem esses documentos para mim. –Roy entregou a folha de papel a Breda, que mais próximo se encontrava. –Estão no Setor 500KR do cartório. Quero deixar claro que ninguém poderá encontrá-los depois disso. Nem saber que vocês foram até lá.

-Quem é essa Louise Mustang? –perguntou Breda enquanto observava que alguns dos documentos citados por Roy possuíam o nome dela.

-Reine. –o moreno comentou. Estava cansado daquela brincadeira de segredos. Se não houvesse escondido a menina, talvez fosse poupado de grandes problemas. –Minha irmã. Mais alguma pergunta? Estou disposto a esclarecer qualquer detalhe sobre isso.

-Ela tem namorado? –Havoc perguntou em tom levemente mais animado. O loiro apenas tentava desfazer o pesado ambiente que se instalara naquela sala desde o momento em que o primeiro deles havia entrado ali. Roy lhe lançou um olhar gélido. –Ainda não está na hora de fazer piadas, certo?

-Estava me referindo ao fato de eu ter mantido isso em segredo. –Roy pronunciou com alguma raiva. Até aquele momento estava conseguindo controlar toda a sua cólera de si por ter agido como estúpido. Contudo, aquilo já era quase inútil, estava começando a descontar nos amigos que tanto haviam feito para lhe ajudar.

-Acho que já sabemos. Protegê-la, certo? –era a voz de Falman. Ele falava ao mesmo tempo em que observava os outros assentindo. –Não nos incomodamos com isso, sabemos que você não escondeu de nós, mas de todos.

-Obrigado. –Roy murmurou caminhando para sair da sala. Saiu. Fechou a porta atrás de si.

Abriu-a enquanto respirava fundo, fechou os olhos segurando a própria cabeça nas mãos.

-Como ela estava? –perguntou Roy ainda parado à porta.

-Não parecia feliz. –Fuery se apressou em dizer. Talvez a menção daquilo pudesse fazer surgir alguma esperança no superior. Não aconteceu, Roy apenas teve sua expressão transformada a tomar um semblante ainda doloroso.

-Veio com o ruivo estúpido. –Breda completou. Não adiantava esconder aquilo de Roy. Aliviar sua dor naquele momento para fazê-lo encarar algo pior não era a melhor das escolhas. Era melhor que o moreno não criasse nenhuma expectativa positiva, ou a queda seria ainda mais sofrida.

Roy fechou a porta tentando esboçar um sorriso de quem já imaginava aquilo. Só podia encontrá-la e esperar que fosse perdoado. Ao menos, amigos eles ainda poderiam ser. Não suportava a idéia, mas precisava do perdão dela.

Parou em frente ao seu carro e recordou-se de que não fazia idéia de onde era a casa de festas em que deveria encontrar Riza. Tomaria um táxi assim que terminasse uma última coisa.

---

-Tem certeza de que é por aqui? -perguntouRoy pela quinta vez ao motorista, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça sem desviar os olhos da pista.

-Sim. Horário estranho para uma festa. Militares fazem muito disto, não? –Roy voltou sua atenção ao homem.

-Não é uma festa. – o automóvel parou de frente a um muro não muito alto, porém coberto de um tapete verde escuro de ramos de folhas bastante ralo. –Tem certeza que é aqui?

-Sim, senhor. 120 Cenz. –Roy puxou a carteira contra seu gosto, não havia ninguém por perto. E aquele era, definitivamente, um pedaço da cidade que lhe era desconhecido, mas logo avistou um carro negro parado. Largou o dinheiro na mão do motorista e saiu apressado em direção ao automóvel que, reconheceu como sendo o de Riza.

Observou pelo espelho retrovisor e a percebeu completamente distraída. Se não temesse sua reação, faria alguma piada estúpida sobre sua falta de atenção. Perguntou-se mentalmente se estaria dormindo, pois mantinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada no banco.

Aproximou-se com cautela e postou-se ao lado da porta do veículo. Respirou fundo tomando coragem de despertá-la daquele estado de relaxamento. Passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo enquanto a outra se escondeu atrás do corpo. Em seguida deu um leve toque com os dedos livres na janela de vidro, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.

Riza abriu a porta e saiu do carro batendo uma continência calma e controlada. Permaneceu de pé a observá-lo e deu a volta, abrindo, em silêncio, a porta pela qual ele deveria entrar.

-Riza. –perguntou seguindo-a até o outro lado. Ela apenas ergueu os olhos sem nada pronunciar. –Espero que isto peça desculpas por mim.

E levou a outra mão às costas, retornou-a a segurar um único e curto talo verde, com uma pequena flor ainda fechada de coloração branca na ponta. Estendeu-lhe.

Riza tomou-a em mãos com cuidado de quem teme destruir com o toque. E sorriu levemente ao perceber que era aquela espécie que mais lhe significava. Uma tulipa branca.[1]

-Senhor, não...

-Esta. –Roy elevou seu tom de voz de modo a impedi-la de falar. E voltou com sua mão a tomar algo atrás de si. – É para evidenciar que desta vez não vim com pretensão alguma, apenas mostrar o quanto me arrependo de todos os erros que cometi com você – Deixou-se evidenciar o mesmo espécime, mas de tom violeta.[2]

-Não posso aceitar. –A loira ofereceu de volta a flor, mas Roy não a tomou.

-Por último, estas demonstram tudo o que penso sobre você. –E revelou um buquê tricolor. Ao centro, uma solitária tulipa negra destacava-se das difusas amarelas e vermelhas que o preenchiam.[3] Observou um singelo e quase inexistente sorriso formar-se nos pálidos lábios da loira.

-Parece saber o significado exato de cada uma delas. –comentou com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.

-Descobri hoje. Fui à floricultura com o intuito de comprar apenas as negras, mas decidi algo mais ao seu nível. –pronunciou enquanto a loira lhe tomava das mãos as flores. Riza, porém, devolveu a única albina.

-Esta. Acho melhor que fique com ela. Não há o que se perdoar, Roy. Na realidade, sou eu quem deve pedir desculpas. Fui eu que ignorei seus sentimentos, que te obriguei a ver cada beijo, abraço e gesto.

-Você deve ter agüentado muito mais de mim. –pronunciou apoiando as costas no automóvel e escondendo a dor que nelas sentia. Ao menos aquilo havia lhe aliviado um pouco. –Então, para que dia encomendo meu traje de madeira?

Riza o mirou com um olhar reprobatório e apoiou-se da mesma forma, com as costas no carro.

-Não vai precisar. Entre, por favor. –Pediu indicando a porta aberta do automóvel.

-Eu disse que seguiria até o fim. Desta vez não farei nada para impedi-la. –apressou-se a dizer.

-Coronel, acabou. Vamos. Não vai haver mais casamento. –e ela não parecia se incomodar muito, na realidade, Roy duvidava que ela aparentasse tamanho descaso.

-Eu pensei que fosse isto que você queria. Deveria estar feliz. –murmurou ao observá-la. Riza apenas mirava o horizonte.

-Magoar alguém que eu amo deveria me fazer feliz? –perguntou pousando o olhar sobre o moreno. –E você também não parece muito alegre.

-Não quero fazer da sua tristeza a minha ventura, Riza. –disse no que foi a única frase durante os longos minutos que se sucederam. Lado a lado, permaneceram pelo que pareceu a eternidade, e racionalmente era apenas o passar de treze minutos em absoluto silêncio.

-Vamos. Os relatórios não serão assinados sozinhos, Roy. –e, todavia o moreno não se moveu quando Riza tentou lhe indicar novamente a porta.

-Como aconteceu? Só não me diga que falou que o deixou por amar outro. –Riza fechou os olhos e suspirou brevemente em uma atitude que demonstrava seu completo cansaço e falta de vontade em falar sobre aquilo.

-Lars é apenas o melhor em decifrar as pessoas, juntou as peças sozinho. O modo como os garotos tentavam distraí-lo para podermos conversar, como agimos ontem e todo o resto. Foi fácil perceber que havia algo errado e quando chegamos em casa, decidimos que não poderia continuar daquela forma. Ele disse que não poderia se perdoar caso me fizesse sofrer em um relacionamento que não desejo, mas admira minha lealdade em seguir para não feri-lo.

E foi pronunciado de uma forma tão suave como quem conta um caso trivial, sem importância. Roy a observou parada a mirar com os olhos avermelhados as tulipas, parecia compenetrada naquilo, ou queria fazê-lo para desviar-se do olhar do moreno.

Não foi impensada a ação. Roy desencostou-se do automóvel e com um passo aproximou-se da loira, fechando-a entre seus braços. Distraída como estava, só percebeu o gesto ao sentir o próprio corpo preso em um abraço apertado.

-Tenho certeza de que ele não te culpa, Riza. Pode estar um pouco chateado agora, mas não é com você, é com a situação. –e percebeu a cabeça da loira pender até encostar-se a seu ombro com leviandade. Era como se não conseguisse arranjar força alguma para resistir aos seus atos. –Você não vai perdê-lo, não se esse ruivo sardento for a pessoa que um dia você pensou que poderia casar. Posso não gostar dele, mas sei que alguma hora vai superar isto e parecerá que nunca ocorreu.

Roy sentia o seu próprio coração bater descompassado com aquele contato singelo. Respirou fundo inalando o cheiro úmido dos cabelos recém lavados de Riza, aquele perfume apenas dela ainda impregnado a lhe entorpecer completamente.

E permitiu-se apertar o corpo frágil ainda mais contra si como se quisesse absorvê-la por completo. Limpar a própria essência, que ainda, pútrida emanava de si pelas estúpidas decisões da noite passada. Purificar-se, porque era somente Riza capaz de tal com a simplicidade de sua presença.

-Obrigada. –comentou em um fio de voz. O necessário para se fazer ouvida àquela distância mínima. Paradoxalmente, queria permanecer daquela forma, como se envolvida por seus braços se sentisse protegida, ao mesmo tempo, desejava livrar-se deles, pois lhe desamparavam. Feriam, pois traziam a lembrança do que vira na noite anterior, a imagem de Roy indo embora com uma completa desconhecida.

-Riza. –ele perguntou sem mover-se, e ela fez o mesmo, apenas produziu um murmúrio indicando que se atentava. –Isto vai parecer estúpido, mas... –e fez uma pausa, suas palavras pareciam temerosas, mas precisava continuar. A loira, por sua vez, percebeu o timorato de seu superior.

Com uma breve força, fez como que para soltar-se dos braços do moreno, que os afrouxou com frustração. E ela o mirou, não com raiva ou qualquer outro sentimento, mas tentando inspirar a confiança de que ouviria não importasse quão infundadas fossem suas palavras.

Não importava, porque não conseguiria nunca zangar-se por completo com aquele homem. E não importava porque mesmo que suas palavras não possuíssem alicerce algum, era a sua própria voz que lhes conferiam o peso e a força dos pilares. Sustentavam-se a si próprias quando observadas pela loira, apenas por terem sido proferidas por ele.

Roy esticou um dos braços para com a mão tocar a face da loira, que se desviou do toque com sutileza. Permanecia a observá-lo com os olhos atentos, ainda que mantivessem um tom de tristeza.

-Não torne as coisas mais difíceis, Roy. –pronunciou sentindo-o desviar os olhos para baixo. –Eu não posso imaginar que toda vez que eu discordar de algo ou que brigarmos, você vá correndo atrás de outra mulher por vingança.

Roy deixou a cabeça cair para trás e fitou o céu por alguns segundos. Podia estar frio, mas estava completamente azul, sem uma nuvem que fosse. Respirou fundo e voltou a observar a loira.

-Sabia que isso ia me causar problemas. –pausou. –Eu não consegui. Seu nome veio à minha mente e eu a chamei de Riza sem perceber logo que entramos em casa. Mas você não vai acreditar nisso. –pronunciou em um riso penoso enquanto se deixava passar a mão pelo cabelo negro a lhe desmazelar ainda mais. Fechou os olhos com força para reabri-los ao mesmo tempo em que largava sua respiração com intensidade.

-Já acredito na veracidade dos seus sentimentos da mesma forma que creio na exatidão dos meus. E não te culpo por tê-lo feito, Roy, mas...

-Eu entendo. –comentou em tom ligeiramente mais alto que o dela, interrompendo-a. Deixou-se novamente encostar ao carro. –Não imaginava que você fosse acreditar.

-Roy. –a loira perguntou percebendo que ele nada mais tinha a falar. –Entre no carro, por favor. Não é o melhor local para conversarmos, ou é difícil compreender isso?

-É difícil, Riza. –ele respondeu em um tom que se assemelhava a raiva, desencostou-se e se aproximou a permanecer de frente a ela. Olhava ligeiramente para baixo a fim de observar sua face com detalhes, estavam muito próximos, mas não ousaria avançar. –É muito difícil amar alguém e não conseguir fazer essa pessoa feliz. É como se eu não conseguisse te amar como você deseja. Eu simplesmente não consigo suportar isso. Eu quero tocar você a todo segundo porque você me faz sentir o mundo mais leve e menos obscuro.

-Pare com isso, por favor. –Riza pediu em tom suplicante enquanto desviava o olhar para o buquê ainda em suas mãos. Queria mirar qualquer coisa que não fosse a face do moreno.

-Não vou parar! –respondeu efusivo. –É como se você fosse o sol que ilumina a minha vida, Riza. Ninguém consegue viver na escuridão eterna, ela nos enlouquece, mas você é o exato oposto, se até hoje eu me mantive são depois de todas as atrocidades que cometi foi apenas pela sua presença. Eu sei que o excesso de luz cega tanto quanto a total falta dela. Estou cego, Riza! Completamente cego pela luz que você erradia, Riza. E paradoxalmente, nunca enxerguei tão nítido o caminho que eu deveria seguir.

-Eu não vou ouvir mais. –Riza pronunciou assim que encontrou uma brecha nas palavras do moreno. E balançou a cabeça em tentativa de negação enquanto deu um passo para trás e tentou dar a volta para se afastar por completo. Roy avançou um passo também, e a segurou pelos ombros com firmeza, impedindo-a de se afastar.

-Você tem toda essa grandiosidade e nem se dá conta do quão importante é. E eu poderia dizer que sua tentativa de parecer alheia a tudo só a faz mais fascinante, porque quando eu olho para qualquer pessoa posso descobrir metade do que ela é e querer conhecer mais que isso é o que estraga tudo. Com você não, eu sinto como se em todos esses anos não conseguisse saber vinte, até mesmo dez por cento de quem você é. Por isso eu não tenho medo do que eu sinto, eu sei que eu nunca vou ultrapassar esse limite capaz de estragar tudo. Por favor, Riza, dê-me uma chance de te mostrar que isto vai dar certo.

Riza fechou os olhos com força tentando pensar claramente, abrindo-os para observar os orbes negros fixos e esperançosos. Sentiu as mãos dele começarem a se desprenderem do seu corpo para caírem pesarosas ao lado do dele.

A loira deu alguns passos breves até a porta do carro e pousou no painel o buquê que lhe havia sido entregue. Virou-se ao moreno.

-Roy. –chamou-lhe a atenção e o moreno se virou sem muito gosto.

-Eu sei. O trabalho. Vamos. –resmungou fazendo seu caminho curto até a porta do carro, que ainda aberta, não permitia a passagem, pois a loira se encontrava na frente.

-Vê-se a falta de experiência. Esse seria o momento em que você tentaria me beijar. –pronunciou com os olhos fixos na face do moreno e um sorriso formado no canto esquerdo dos lábios. Roy a mirou sem compreender. –Lento de mais.

Riza comentou estendendo o braço e segurando a lapela do casaco grosso dele a fim de puxá-lo para si. A outra mão foi colocada atrás do pescoço do moreno com o intuito de mantê-lo próximo.

E antes de se apossar dos lábios do moreno pôde observar um sorriso se formando ali. Roy a enlaçou com os braços, tendo uma das mãos em sua cintura e outra em sua nuca, ambas de modo a aproximá-la de si.

A loira, por sua vez, deslizou a mão, que há pouco estava sobre o peito dele, para sua face a lhe acariciar. Ao mesmo tempo, entreabriu os lábios permitindo a exploração mútua do outro.

Ao contrário dos outros, foi um beijo breve, pois Riza logo o encerrou afastando a face levemente. Seus dedos então passaram a brincar com os fios negros, desmazelando-os.

-Roy, eu te amo. –ela pronunciou em um tom baixo como se uma multidão os cercasse e somente a ele que aquelas palavras eram dirigidas. Amava o brilho que viu surgir nos olhos negros à sua frente, os tão decididos e sonhadores orbes pretos. Sentiu-o apertá-la ainda mais forte, descansando a cabeça com o queixo apoiado em seu ombro.

-Eu também te amo, minha Ferhad [4].–comentou em mesmo tom retirando o prendedor de cabelos dela, fazendo os fios caírem pelas costas dela. –Eu não quero perder ou ficar longe de você.

-Shiu. Não pense nesse tipo de coisa agora. –pronunciou a loira em tom amável, ao mesmo tempo, silenciou-se sentindo que o moreno mordiscava seu pescoço. Reprimiu-se de qualquer ato e tentando ignorar aquilo continuou. –Temos que trabalhar, isso pode esperar um pouco.

-Não. –ele pronunciou subindo pelo pescoço até sua orelha em alguns beijos e leves mordidas. –Lá nos somos Coronel e Tenente. Eu quero que sejamos Roy e Riza por mais algum tempo. –e aplicou um beijo próximo ao lóbulo da orelha. –Entendeu? Eu, Coronel Mustang lhe concedo um dia de folga.

-Certo. –ela pronunciou com um sorriso formado enquanto se deliciava com aqueles pequenos gestos do moreno –Mas você ainda tem de trabalhar. –completou em tom de uma tímida provocação.

-Eu acho que estou doente. –murmurou Roy –Vamos embora daqui, preciso comer alguma coisa. Depois podemos aproveitar melhor. –terminou sorrindo-lhe caracteristicamente, ou seja, com malícia indecifrável.

Riza assentiu com um leve aceno de sua cabeça e depositou um último beijo em seus lábios. Em seguida, Roy segurou as mãos dela entre seus dedos como se temesse que aquilo fosse se findar assim que a soltasse.

E temia, mas viu estampada na face da loira que ela não voltaria atrás em sua decisão. Percebia nos olhos avermelhados um brilho que misturava felicidade plena com tristeza. Não podia esquecer que ela ainda se chateava pelo ocorrido com Lars.

Sorriu, somente podia fazê-lo. Roy sustentou em sua face um sorriso que demonstrava seu júbilo, a alegria expansiva que nunca imaginara ver estampada em seu rosto vivido. Deixou que Riza desse um passo para trás, mas sem soltá-la.

Não fazia força. Riza também não queria ser solta, e não fazia a mínima força para livrar-se dos dedos do moreno.

-Temos de ir, não? –comentou o moreno e Riza assentiu com um leve maneio de sua cabeça enquanto se distanciava. A loira deu a volta no automóvel sentando ao banco do motorista. Ao ver Roy tomar seu lugar no banco do carona deu a partida.

-O que foi? –perguntou ao percebê-lo compenetrado no painel e nas flores que havia lhe oferecido.

-Estou me sentindo estúpido em não ter pensado em uma flor diferente, elas são algo entre você e aquele ruivo sardento. –a loira apenas sorriu por alguns segundos.

-Foi você quem me deu a primeira, e o Lars não gostou de ver a namorada ganhando uma flor do amigo mulherengo. Resolveu fazer disso um costume, mas garanto que nem ele sabe por que começou com isso.

-Eu não lembrava disso, desculpe-me.

-Não tem problema, Roy. Eu só me recordo porque meu pai não costumava me dar muita atenção, então eram esses pequenos caprichos que faziam minha alegria diária. –mas não havia em sua voz um tom melancólico ou qualquer traço de infelicidade. Sorriu-lhe a garantir que não se incomodava.

-Adoro o fato de você não se deixar abalar. –Roy pronunciou enquanto a observava dirigindo, percebeu um outro sorriso se formar na face da loira.

---

_**[1]Tulipa Branca:** Pedido sincero de desculpas._

_**[2]Tulipa violeta:** Falta de intenções, necessidade de demonstrar inocência._

_**[3]Tulipa vermelha:** Amor verdadeiro e puro._

_**[3]Tulipa Negra: **A única flor negra, na realidade, é um tom marrom quase preto. Uma flor bastante incomum, porque além de ser escura, não possui odor, desta forma, ela não atrai nenhum animal dispersor. Na realidade, a flor em si é um mistério, porque não possui nenhuma forma de dispersão, e continua a existir._

_Tudo isto torna o significado da tulipa bastante incomum. Associa-se a ela, mistério, exclusividade, beleza exótica e perfeição.  
_

_**[4] Ferhad**: é a personagem de uma lenda. Conta que Ferhad se apaixonou perdidamente por Shirin, que não a correspondia. Sentindo-se rejeitada, Ferhad foge para um local árido e isolado onde ninguém a veria chorar, o que ocorreu por dias e noites sem descanso. Contudo, cada lágrima sua que tocava o solo arenoso fazia brotar uma tulipa._

_Roy chama a Riza de Ferhad fazendo uma analogia entre as duas, deixando claro que ele não soubera corresponder ao amor dela, fazendo com que ela sofresse._

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor. Responderei a todos no sábado, quando postar o epílogo.**

**Sem mais delongas, despeço-me. Reencontraremo-nos ao sábado**.


	19. Epílogo

K:Bem, convenhamos que o Roy nunca vai deixar de ser assim preguiçoso xD tudo bem que dessa vez, o motivo é válido. xd

Reny:Muito obrigada. Confesso que senti vontade de colocar mais alguns capítulos na fic, mas me contive.

* * *

* * *

**Epílogo – Meu Sol e Lua.**

A mulher colocou a chave dentro da fechadura e girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta. Com alguma força, tomou a mala com a mão livre e entrou na casa fechando a porta atrás de si. Observou ao redor por alguns segundos reparando quão diferente havia se feito aquele lugar em tão poucos dias de sua ausência.

Pousou a mala, a qual teria quase o seu tamanho, em um canto do hall e caminhou até a sala de estar.

-Roy, cheguei! –gritou a jovem mulher enquanto o buscava com os olhos. Suspirou profundamente passando a mão pelos cabelos negros e arrumando-os atrás da orelha. Por algum motivo, Roy nunca se encontrava quando ela chegava de viagem. Ele deveria estar lá para recebê-la.

-Idiota. –resmungou ela enquanto refazia o caminho para sair da casa. Provavelmente estava quartel, fingindo trabalhar. Ou, como de costume, tentando convencer Riza de que ele podia deixar algum relatório para mais tarde.

Determinadas coisas nunca mudariam. Roy morreria, mas nunca trabalharia por conta própria se não houvesse um prazo muito curto para fazê-lo.

A morena entrou em seu carro e fez o caminho que já se acostumara a fazer. Era bastante próximo de sua casa que ficava o quartel, então em menos de quinze minutos já estava estacionando em frente a este.

Saiu do automóvel caminhando a passos rápidos. Podia sentir um pouco de raiva do moreno por ter chegado sem uma recepção agradável. Abriu a porta da sala dele com força.

-ROY! –ele ergueu a cabeça ligeiramente assustado. Provavelmente estava dormindo no trabalho outra vez.

-Desculpe não... –pausou observando um dos ocupantes da sala se levantando e saindo pela porta. Era Havoc que o fazia. –estar em casa quando você chegou.

-Jean. –a mulher tentou chamá-lo, todavia foi ignorada.

-Ele ainda não se recuperou, Louise. –Riza comentou ao ouvir que a morena chamava pelo companheiro.

-Mas já tem um ano quase que terminamos. –Louise comentou sentando-se na cadeira que o homem deixara livre.

-Você terminou, Reine. –Roy pronunciou. Ele costumava chamá-la pelo nome verdadeiro, exceto quando desejava irritá-la. Nesse caso usava o que há alguns anos abandonara.

-Não importa, depois eu falo com ele. –A morena comentou e fez uma pausa. –Ah, Riza, você não imagina quem eu encontrei durante essa viagem!

-Quem? –Riza ergueu os olhos para observar o que a jovem falava.

-Lars. –Reine pronunciou em um sorriso tímido, sabia que o assunto ainda era delicado a qualquer um dos presentes na sala. Roy parecia ter se incomodado muito, pois sua expressão se contorceu em algum tipo de ciúme absurdo. Riza, porém, pareceu curiosa.

-Ele parece bem? –perguntou a loira.

-Sim. Ele estava hospedado em um hotel próximo ao meu alojamento, estava em missão. Ele pareceu bem mais simpático do que da última vez, até mesmo porque nós conversamos bastante durante os dias que ele estava na Cidade do Leste.

-Uhm, ele ainda tem raiva de mim? –Riza fez uma nova pergunta.

-Não, aliás, ele me perguntou de você. Disse que pensou em ligar, mas não sabia se você gostaria, então não entrou em contato. De qualquer forma, eu peguei o telefone do quartel onde ele está servindo e de casa, caso você queira falar com ele. –Reine pronunciou observando como reagiria Roy, mas o moreno não pareceu muito incomodado. Para falar a verdade, Roy abaixou a cabeça disposto a voltar a dormir.

-Você vai ligar para ele, Riza? –perguntou Breda na tentativa de irritar Roy.

-Provavelmente, sinto falta de conversar com ele. –Riza comentou em resposta. –Gostaria de saber como ele está.

-Ele está ótimo, Riza. Aliás, quando falar com ele, pergunte-o se pensou no que eu disse. –a pequena pronunciou contorcendo os lábios em um sorriso caracteristicamente indecifrável. –Ele realmente acreditou que eu estava falando sério, é muito inocente.

-Louise, o que você disse a ele para sorrir dessa forma? –Falman perguntou ao perceber como agia a mulher. Sabia que quando ela expusesse o fato, Roy acabaria se irritando, e aquilo era algo que eles gostavam de ver vez ou outra.

-Ah, só posso dizer quando meu irmão não puder ouvir. Ele não vai querer saber que eu o convidei para sair. –Reine pronunciou as últimas palavras de modo bem lento como se tentasse enfatizá-las e, assim, lograr pela cólera de seu irmão. Conseguiu-o, Roy a mirou com repreensão, mas sem nada falar. Respeitava o afeto que Riza possuía pelo ruivo, e não iria interferir.

-Imagino sua resposta. –Riza comentou disfarçando como achava graça da situação em si. Conhecia Lars o suficiente para imaginar que o ruivo teria ficado bastante acanhado quanto aquilo.

-Muito obrigado. Confesso que esfregar isso na face de seu irmão torna tudo muito tentador, mas minha namorada não irá gostar. –Reine fez uma pausa enquanto mantinha as mãos em frente à boca em uma tentativa frustrada de segurar sua gargalha efusiva. –Ele levantou e não o vi mais. Acho que o assustei.

-Muito engraçado da sua parte, Lu. –Roy resmungou ironicamente. Não havia achado graça alguma naquela brincadeira da menina.

-Mudemos de assunto! O que acha de contar a novidade, Roy? –Fuery comentou chamando a atenção da pequena morena.

-Vou ser promovido. -Roy comentou com alguma felicidade. Não apenas pela promoção, mas por ter conseguido finalizar o assunto que tanto lhe desagradava.

-Sério? –Reine perguntou expansivamente como era seu costume. –Mas não tem um ano que você virou general-de-brigada!

-Eu sei, mas parece que uma vez no círculo dos generais, fica muito mais fácil subir. –pausou e sorriu mais abertamente. –Isso leva a um outro assunto, não é, Riza?

A loira o observou com um sorriso breve no rosto e levemente acanhada. Reine os observou com curiosidade, achando graça de como Riza voltara rapidamente aos relatórios.

-Conte-me, ou acha que vou adivinhar? –Roy levantou-se e deu alguns passos até parar atrás de Riza e apoiar suas mãos nos ombros dela. Abaixou-se ligeiramente e murmurou algo que somente a loira ouviu.

-Tem mais alguma coisa que nós não sabemos? –Perguntou Breda em dúvida. Riza sorriu de leve enquanto puxava um cordão fino de prata de seu pescoço, revelando algo semelhante a uma argola prateada presa a ele. Retirou entregando-o a Roy enquanto se levantava e era rodeada pelos braços do moreno.

-Quando descobri que ia ser promovido tomei uma decisão.

-Legal. Desembucha, Leroy!-Reine comentou em seu modo fervoroso.

-Estamos noivos. –Riza comentou sorrindo enquanto observava as expressões de surpresa do grupo. Sabia que aquilo ocorreria, afinal, aquele relacionamento não era permitido às regras do exército.

Sabia que talvez demorasse a Roy chegar ao topo do país e finalmente fazer alguma mudança nas regras que o impediam de ter um relacionamento com a loira. Talvez nunca ocorresse.

Contudo, aos dois não era preciso uma cerimônia para afirmar o que sentiam. O simples gesto de querer um casamento lhes bastava por hora.

-Como você não me disse que pensava nisso? –Reine praticamente gritou. –Eu moro com você, Roy. Deveria ter me contado! –pausou para observar os outros ocupantes. -Ei, vocês não sabiam disso, sabiam?

-Não. –a resposta veio em uníssono. Os outros pareciam muito chocados também com a notícia.

-Desculpe-me, mas eu pensei isso na hora que descobri da minha promoção. –Roy comentou com um sorriso que não se detinha em sua face. Riza, por sua vez, sustentava um mais discreto enquanto, com os próprios dedos acariciava levemente a face do moreno.

Reine pausou, observando-os por alguns segundos. Sorriu brevemente como quem pensa em alguma tolice para falar.

–Dessa vez você vai casar ou vai largar meu irmão pouco antes do casamento? –e se retraiu ao perceber o quanto os dois se zangaram com aquela simples brincadeira. Ao mesmo tempo, Fuery, Breda e Falman tentavam aparentar uma expressão séria diante do pronunciado, mas fracassavam segurando o riso. –Muito cedo para brincar com isso, não? Desculpem-me!

E se apressou a sair da sala antes que Roy tomasse sua luva e estalasse os dedos. Carbonizando-a, tamanha era sua fúria pelo dito.

Tinha ainda mais um assunto a finalizar naquele quartel antes de voltar a casa e desfazer as malas da viagem. Mas enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, não deixava de lado as recordações que o local lhe traziam.

Havia feito dois anos que pisara pela primeira vez naquele quartel. Mais exatamente, dois anos e meio.

Naquele próprio inverno abandonara sua falsa identidade. Roy e seus subordinados trataram de acabar com qualquer registro que desse vida à personagem Reine Shelby, e matassem a verdadeira Louise Mustang.

Roy confessara a ela que já bastavam os longos anos de grande distância e a total falta de contato. Queria desfrutar um pouco da sensação familiar que começara a criar naquele final de ano.

Seu irmão lhe desejava próxima a ele, e Reine em nada se incomodou. Na realidade, sempre fora seu objetivo aproximar-se de Roy.

Pausou sua breve caminhada enquanto observava um homem loiro encostado a uma arvore. Tinha os olhos fechados e um cigarro na boca. Sabia que sempre o encontraria ali quando chateado.

Com cuidado, aproximou-se, sentando-se ao seu lado. Estendeu as mãos e lhe tampou os olhos em uma brincadeira infantil.

-Eu sei que é você, Lu. –ele murmurou em tom penoso. Reine apenas deixou cair suas mãos e apoiou-as no chão.

-Como você está? Já faz bastante tempo, não? –A morena pronunciou abraçando os joelhos dobrados.

-Bem. Na medida do possível. –Havoc respondeu sem abrir os olhos. A morena, porém, não gostou daquilo e segurou a face do homem à sua frente, forçando-o a olhá-la caso abrisse suas pálpebras.

-Eles estão noivos, acabaram de anunciar. –Reine pronunciou chamando sua atenção. Havoc sorriu de lado.

-Dessa vez ela vai casar ou vai largar o noivo? –A morena apenas riu gostosamente daquilo que havia dito o loiro.

-Eu disse exatamente a mesma coisa para eles! Já está na hora deles fazerem piadas sobre isso.

-Tenho de concordar. Não é como se um deles ainda estivesse chateado com o outro. –o loiro pronunciou, fazendo com que novamente um peso se instalasse entre eles.

-Tente me entender. Não exija algo que eu não posso lhe oferecer, Jean. Eu realmente queria continuar com aquilo, mas não estou preparada ainda.

-Simplesmente não compreendo, Louise, qual foi o meu erro. –pronunciou desviando a face, o loiro apenas não queria mirá-la. Reine, porém, segurou-o pelo queixo, forçando-o a olhá-la.

-Olhe para mim quando falo com você! Não sabe como machuca. –mas arrependeu-se de falar logo que o pronunciou. O loiro virou-se, e com seus orbes azuis a mirou com alguma raiva reprimida.

-O que aconteceu? Tudo parecia muito bem, e de repente, você terminou. –e Reine, ao ouvi-lo, soltou sua face e arrumou-se de modo a passar uma das mãos pelas costas do loiro. Tentava confortá-lo de alguma forma. Subiu a mão, passando a brincar com os fios curtos da nuca dele.

-Nada. –pausou. –Só não é o momento certo. –e o viu contorcer a face em algum tipo de confusão. –Sabe, duas pessoas podem se amar e mesmo assim acabarem separadas. Pessoas normais ficam sozinhas porque se relacionam no momento errado. Acho que é o nosso problema, não?

-Talvez. –o loiro retirou o maço de cigarros de dentro do bolso da farda e o acendeu, colocando-o na boca.

-Bem, olhe o meu irmão. Acha que se eles estariam juntos se o relacionamento se desse quando Roy tinha dezoito anos? Provavelmente eles nem olhariam um para o outro, muito menos trocariam palavras amigáveis. –Reine se deixou pender a cabeça de modo a apoiá-la no ombro de Havoc.

-E como descobrir qual o momento certo? –a morena afastou o rosto e o mirou com algum receio, desviou os olhos para fixá-los no chão com grama clara.

-A gente espera encontrar a pessoa certa, na hora certa. –murmurou em um tom quase inaudível. Sentiu sua mão livre ser tomada pela do loiro e a apertou fortemente como quem desejava obter algum tipo de força. –Eu sou muito nova, com vinte anos e você com vinte e sete, nossos objetivos são apenas diferentes.

-Enquanto eu já passei por vários relacionamentos, você quer ter certeza de que é isso que quer. –Havoc a viu morder os lábios inferiores levemente e apertar ainda mais forte sua mão.

-Só podemos torcer para não encontrar a pessoa certa no momento errado. Ou a pessoa errada no tempo correto. –ela respondeu fechando seus olhos pequenos olhos azulados. Havoc apagou o cigarro.

-Ou, a pessoa errada, na hora errada. –e a viu abrir os olhos, agora marejados.

-Não diga isso, Jean. Nunca vai existir alguém melhor do que você para mim.

-Desculpe, só é difícil aceitar. –ele murmurou tentando esboçar um mínimo de felicidade, não conseguiu. Reine apoiou sua cabeça entre o ombro e o peito do loiro.

-Nós teremos nossa hora, como meu irmão e a Riza tiveram. Tanto tempo e somente agora eles se acertaram. –pausou respirando fundo e fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

-Vê-los juntos me dá esperança de que um dia seremos nós. –Havoc comentou.

-Odeio essa complexidade dos relacionamentos amorosos. –a morena pronunciou em um murmúrio que apenas ele poderia ouvir. –Queria que fosse apenas conhecer, apaixonar-se e pronto, felicidade instantânea.

-É. –ele respondeu no mesmo tom baixo. –Sigamos nossas vidas, como amigos e com as pessoas erradas? –agora levava um tom quase divertido na voz.

-Sim! –a voz da mulher já voltava a tomar o típico estridente e escandaloso tom. –Lembre-se de me socorrer caso eu tente alguma loucura como a Riza.

-Peço o mesmo, Lu. –sorriu dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. –Espero encontrarmos muitas pessoas erradas no momento certo.

-Eu até brindaria a essas pessoas se pudesse. –riu de suas próprias palavras.

Reine cerrou seus orbes azulados com o intuito de relaxar enquanto brincava com os dedos do homem ao seu lado. Não podia deixar de se incomodar com o fato de que nem todos os relacionamentos acabavam bem como o de seu irmão.

Na realidade, o oposto se aplica muito mais. Ela pensou. Não queria envolvê-lo em algo incerto. Dava o primeiro ponto sabendo que sua atitude construiria o limite suportável para a separação.

Se continuassem juntos, na maneira duvidosa em que se encontravam, poderiam chegar a um ponto em que um deles não suportaria viver sem o outro. Não se permitiria ato tão cruel.

Só desejava que seu primeiro ponto precedesse uma nova história. No momento certo.

* * *

* * *

**Bem, acho que foi isso. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Sei bem que esta última parte, com a Havoc e a Reine, não foi muito integrada à fic, mas muitas pessoas vieram me perguntar o que aconteceria com eles. Decidi por escrever um pouquinho sobre os dois.**

**Bem, não acredito que tenha sido o final perfeito, tendo em vista que nem todo mundo terminou feliz, mas quem me conhece sabe que eu não gosto de finais cor-de-rosa. Além disso, eu concordo inteiramente com as palavras da Reine sobre sermos vítimas do inoportuno momento.**

**Agora, queria agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic, mesmo aos que não deixaram reviews. De fato, sei que não teria passado do segundo capítulo se não fosse a aceitação da fic.**

**Por último, queria agradecer especialmente à Liligi, que me ajudou com a fic em alguns momentos. Se não fosse por você, provavelmente a fic não teria saído do capítulo treze.**


End file.
